


Love by The Letter

by Galileo_Tracy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Translation into Chinese, alternative universes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy
Summary: 这些都是互相独立的小甜饼。它们可能发生在不同的宇宙里。已经死了的角色可能突然活过来。确认存活的角色可能突然死了。有些角色可能会从别的地方跑过来客串。全都是小甜饼，按字母序列排序。





	1. Apartment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love by the Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311999) by [AgentJoanneMills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentJoanneMills/pseuds/AgentJoanneMills). 
  * A translation of [Love by the Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311999) by [AgentJoanneMills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentJoanneMills/pseuds/AgentJoanneMills). 



> 每章长度不定。  
> 基本想到哪写到哪。  
> *能认出来的角色都分属于他们各自的所有者所有。  
> **只是写同人自娱自乐，并没有侵权的想法。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 同居日常  
> \- 已经确认的情侣关系

在Natasha醒来的时候还没到7点。现在还是早春，所以早上的风还是冷飕飕的。她倒并不是真的特别在意这个，毕竟她身上深植着战斗民族的血统，她知道真正的“冷”到底是什么样的，但是这并不妨碍她把自己埋进被窝里。也许可以再赖一会床。

她能感觉到她女朋友的身体在她身后的温度--一只胳膊保护性的揽在她的腰间，温暖的呼吸喷在Natasha的后颈--她小心的转身想看她。

她的视线扫过Maria的脸，仔细看着她脸上的线条--她有力的下颌和充满雕塑感的颧骨，她挺翘的鼻子，那长长的睫毛合上了，但是Natasha知道，下面盖着的是世上最美丽的蓝色--就像她之前每一次见到的一样。

她知道她永远不会厌倦这一切的。

Maria是Natasha一生中发生的最好的事情了。

而Natasha全心全意的爱着她。

她轻轻的用指尖抚着Maria的脸颊，Natasha再一次的被这个事实震惊了，她在这，她是真的。

而且她自愿的和Natasha在一起，因为她也爱她。

*** ***

Natasha从来没想象过自己会爱上一个人。而那个人也回应她的感情--而在知道她所有的失败，她的过去，她的恐惧，她的一切的前提下--那个，说实话，Natasha从来都没觉得有这个可能。

Natasha曾经相信她是一个破碎的无法修复的人，她相信自己只是一件工具，就是一把武器而已。

就只是一个没有真实身份的人。

就只是一个需要是谁她就是谁的人。

她这一生都相信着这句话。

但是Maria--用她坚定的眼神和直接的态度--把那个想法彻底铲除并且鼓励Natasha去把自己看成她想成为的人。

去成为她想成为的人--不要管别人怎么想。

这让人感到自由--这显然把Natasha从她内心的恶魔手中解救出来了。

这是第一次她能成为一个真实的人。

这种自由和解放是Natasha在除了Maria的爱之外得到过的最好的礼物。

“你为什么醒了？”一个睡意朦胧的声音打断了Natasha的思绪。

Maria的眼睛依旧闭着，眉毛微微皱起。

“没什么。”Natasha嘀咕道，“抱歉，我吵醒你了吗？”

“没有，但是我能听到你脑子疯狂运作的声音。”一只湛蓝的眼睛微微睁开一条缝，“要想事情现在也太早了。”

Natasha无声的轻笑着。正常情况下，Maria是一架完美的工作机器--无论多晚或者多早，如果她当值，她会毫无异议完美执行她的任务。但是在她少有的休息日的时候，她就像是关掉了“冰雪女王”的人格一样，成为了一个普通女人。

（虽然在Natasha眼里，她从来都不普通）

她朝Maria拱了拱--几乎达到了她们之间的物理极限--同时把头枕在那位深发女人的肩膀上，“好吧，那就晚点再想。”

“很好。”Maria的胳膊紧了紧，脸颊轻轻贴着Natasha的毛茸茸的脑袋。

“嗯。”Natasha也闭上眼睛，不久之后，Maria沉稳和缓的呼吸把她重新拽入梦乡。

*** ***

等Maria终于从床上爬起来的时候，差不多到午饭的时间了。

Natasha已经坐在厨房的橱柜上，手里抱着一杯咖啡。旁边还放了一杯，就在Maria走过去站在Natasha的腿间的时候顺手拿了起来。

这个姿势正好可以让那位红发女人低头轻轻亲一下Maria的嘴唇--所以她就这么做了，不过在那之前她还是允许Maria先摄取一些咖啡因。

“早上好。”Natasha道早安。

她低哼一声，还在回味那个咖啡味的吻。“你喜欢比我高的感觉，是吧。”

“是的，我现在绝对看到了这样的吸引力。”Natasha承认道，她随后撒娇道，“你之前都没告诉我呢。”

Maria咧嘴笑道，“啊，被抓到了。真倒霉。”

*** ***

她们一起吃掉了Natasha做的早午餐--Maria允许Natasha在她的厨房里试验各种烹调方法，而Natasha充分利用了她的特权。结果什么样的都有，不过大部分都可以满足她们饥饿的肠胃，而且Maria通常也并不在意她的烤箱被堵或者锅被打烂了。

（当你给一名被严格训练过的世界一流杀手随意在厨房里实验的许可，这结果算是可以被预料的风险，所以…）

*** ***

Natasha在她们一坐下的时候就注意到了Maria那并不明朗的心情。当时她们坐在沙发上正在看一部罪案剧的重播。通常情况下她会评论每一处那些编剧没有写对的细节或者吐槽某些她一开头就看出来的荒谬的转折。

然而，今天，她似乎不同寻常的安静。

最初Natasha并没把这个当回事，她觉得就像之前许多次一样，Maria在准备好的时候就会把事情告诉她了。

不过现在，她开始觉得有些别扭了。

Maria脸上是一个看不懂的表情，正在研究她自己的家。

Natasha向来都很擅长看人，但是--这话听起来真是狗血，尤其是对于Clint来说--Maria一直都是她的例外。

所以，她只能也开始研究起她们现在所在的屋子，试图猜出那位美丽的深发女人在想什么。

在看到周遭的一切的时候，她立刻就尴尬了。

Maria之前的干净整洁的家到处都散落着Natasha的东西。

Natasha衣柜里的各种物件到处都是--几双鞋子，平底高跟的都有，沙发上搭着几件衬衣，她最爱的作战服，她看到了至少四条丝巾。

而这位红发女人确定，Maria的卧室里她的东西更多。她知道的，她记得床头上还有一本她的漫画书。

糟了，怪不得她今天的情绪这么怪。

这就像是Natasha入侵了她的家。

Natasha有些焦虑的咬了下唇。通常情况下，她并不在意入侵其他人的私人空间--她可以完全没障碍的和Clint挤在一张床上，或者用Phil的东西洗澡。

但是Maria不一样。

Natasha不想毁了她们之间的任何事。

所以，她做出了一个决定。

她从沙发上Maria身边的温暖中起身，开始收拾她的东西。

随后她坐在地板上，眼前一堆她的乱七八糟的东西。在她叠作战服叠到一半的时候电视音量被调低了。

“Nat？”

“嗯？”Natasha扫了一眼Maria。

Maria看起来非常迷惑。“发生什么了？”她问道。

Natasha耸耸肩，完美的展示了无所谓的样子。不过她知道Maria可以看穿她。“就收拾东西。”

Maria看起来更迷惑了。

Natasha解释道，“我猜我应该把这些拿回我家。”（她的大号行李袋在卧室里，她确定--她上周刚拿过来的）她吞咽了口水，躲开了Maria的眼睛，“我刚意识到我占了你家太多地方。”

Maria听着皱起了眉头。“你没有。”

“我确实是。”她朝四周比划着，示意着。“看看我在你家留下的这堆乱子。”

过了一阵Maria才终于明白过来她说的是什么，“啊。”

“就是的。”Natasha嘀咕道，她低下头继续叠衣服。

突然Maria的手抓着她的手腕，阻止了她的动作。

她抬头看她。

Maria用那双透着喜爱、好笑和挫败感的眼神看着她。

这让Natasha非常震惊。

Maria摇摇头，她动了动，舒服的坐在地上，看着Natasha。她把手从手腕上移下来，牵起了Natasha的手，拇指轻轻揉着那位红发女人的关节。她扁扁嘴，很明显她是在组织措辞想一种能把她的想法说清楚的最好方法。

她看起来现在很焦虑，Natasha注意到。她就那么看着Maria的蓝眼睛，轻轻捏了捏她的手，想让她放松一点。

Maria朝她感激的微笑着，“所以…”她开口道，然后尴尬的清了清嗓子--Natasha很喜欢这样的Maria，一个很强悍的特工变得说话都结巴的样子真的超可爱。“我打算买房子。”

Natasha眨眨眼，非常困惑。

看她越来越困惑的样子，Maria加了一句，“如果条件理想的话，想要一个更大一点的地方。”

如果这话应该让事情更清楚的话，这并没有成功。

Maria一直看着Natasha的眼神，Natasha知道她是在找明白的那个瞬间突然出现的眼神。

她没找到，因为，那个--Natasha觉得要承认这一点很尴尬--她真的不明白。

等她确定Natasha是真的不明白也猜不明白的时候，Maria只得不确定的笑着，“你受过那么多人际交往和行为分析训练，但是一到你自己的事情你就好傻啊。”

“呃…”Natasha更迷茫了，“抱歉？”

“不用。”Maria深深叹气--这是一个充满爱意的声音，只是有点抓狂。她随后快速的说道，“来和我一起住。”

Natasha似乎是没听懂的皱起眉头，“搬过来。”她呆呆的说道。

Maria轻轻咬了后槽牙，“是的。”

“和…和你。”Natasha不会咬舌头的，至少，她是这么觉得的。显然只要是Maria给她出题，她确实会结巴。

（每一次，都是因为Maria）

Maria轻笑起来，“我希望如果你此生一定要和谁同居的话，我希望是和我一起，是的。”

这一切开始慢慢在脑子里理清头绪，Natasha睁大了眼睛。“你…你真的想…想和我一起住？住在一个真的公寓里？像是真的，真的住在一起？”

“好吧，首先，你不用使用‘真的’这个词像是它要过时了一样。就，停下。天啊，还有第二…”Maria挑眉，有些不开心。“你为啥这么惊讶？”

Natasha不可置信的看着她，“因为，这很令人惊讶！真的很大件事的！超大件事的！”

“Natasha，亲爱的，认真点。”Maria低吼道，不过心情还不错，“你已经差不多住在这里了。我们只是把这件事变得更正式而已。”

Natasha皱起眉头暗自思考起来。她想起她的各种东西在Maria家到处都是，啊…哦…

没错，好吧。

她确实已经差不多和Maria住在一起了。

不过，她依旧重复道，“你现在是在邀请我和你一起住。”

Maria 翻了个白眼但是依旧顺着说，“是的，我确实在邀请你和我一起住。”

“你想我和你一起住。”

“是的，非常想。”她轻吻了她们依旧牵着的手。

Natasha惊奇的用闪着光的绿眼睛望着她。

Maria清清嗓子，“所以…呃…你会吗？”

她连话都没说完，就发现自己的怀里突然多出来了一个红发的杀手。“当然愿意了！你怎么可能觉得我会不愿意？”

Natasha扑过来的动量把她扑倒了--Maria现在平躺在地上，身上趴着一个非常高兴的俄国杀手。

（这不是世界上最糟糕的体位，那是当然）

“啊，那个，你没有立刻回答我让我有些担心。”Maria承认道，她几乎都是在嘟嘴撒娇。

Natasha向后退了一些，她双手撑着Maria脑后的地板。她看着那双她超爱的蓝色眼睛，“我需要确定这不是我在做白日梦。”

“你没有。”Maria懒洋洋的笑着，这让Natasha几乎呼吸都不畅了。

“我现在知道了。”Natasha把额头和她碰在一起，期间也没有断开对视。

“真好。”Maria伸手用拇指温柔的爱抚着她的下唇，“我爱你。”

Natasha对她灿烂的笑着，“我也爱你。”她嘀咕着，然后低下头吻上了Maria的唇。

*** ***

Tash:

Moving in！

——BW

蠢货Clinton：

呃，你是在求任务支援吗？

——H

Tash:

啥？才不是。

Maria想让我和她一起住。

——BW

蠢货Clinton：

OH MY GODS

——H

Tash:

我 _ **知道**_ 。老实说，我当时有点慌了的。

——BW

蠢货Clinton：

但是你是答应了对吧？如果你没答应的话我一定一箭射穿你脑袋。

——H

Tash:

我才没那么笨。当然答应了，我狠狠的抱住了她，然后我狠狠的吻了她。

——BW

蠢货Clinton：

_**恶！把你们俩之间的那些恶心的细节留给你们自己，拜托了。我只是不放心，你得承认，在关于MARIA的事情上你总是有点蠢。** _

——H

Tash:

我会揍你的，但是我现在太开心了。

——BW

蠢货Clinton：

我也为你高兴呢，兄弟。

真的。:-) 即使你想揍我。

——H

Tash:

正好，所以你要过来帮我搬东西。

——BW

蠢货Clinton：

真是机会主义的混蛋。

你要为我把你当兄弟而感到幸运。

——H

Tash:

你能不能不要叫我兄弟了。

——BW

蠢货Clinton：

不能。既然我要帮你搬东西，我想叫你什么就叫什么。所以，suck it（既有忍着的意思，也有吸的意思）。

——H

Tash:

…

说实话，我更喜欢咬和舔。

——BW

蠢货Clinton：

**_我说过把那些恶心的细节留给你们自己。  
我不需要知道你们之间的这种细节。  
我现在就去用去污粉洗洗脑子。_ **

——H


	2. Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已经确定的情侣关系  
> \- 这篇当中复仇者们知道Coulson还活着，并且认识他的小队。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被认出的角色属于他们各自的所有者所有。  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵犯版权的目的和故意。  
> ***时间设定大概是《神盾局特工》第二三季。

Phil跟着上了Clint、Natasha和Maria到了他的办公室，这时他注意到了监控视频。

Skye在实验室和Simmons说着什么。

这本身并没有什么意外的--Skye经常去实验室找Simmons，那现在基本上算是她们的地方了，因为Fitz似乎更愿意和Mack在后面的货舱待着。

令人意外的是Skye的表情。

那表情害羞的有点可爱--Phil其实并不太确定能Skye做出这个表情来--而且她很激烈的比划着，像是她觉得不这么做她就说不出话来一样。

这让Phil认真思考了一会才意识到她们在干嘛。

“所以，她们终于开始讨论她们的感情了。”Clint说道，嘴角挂着一个小小的微笑。

“似乎是。”Phil同意道，“终于啊。”

说真的，她们俩已经这么互相试探、否认然后又被吸引这么来来回回好几个月了。她们之间被很糟糕的压抑着的爱意而导致蠢蠢的互动让大家都看的有点眼睛疼。Phil真的就差一点就会把她们锁在Playground的哪个后勤仓库里让她们好好谈论一下她们之间的事情。

看起来这个操作并没有必要了，因为Simmons脸上开始慢慢出现的一个灿烂的笑容。显然Skye尴尬的直愣愣的盯着地面，所以她并没有注意到Simmons突然上前一步吻了她。

Phil不太自在的清了清嗓子，有些笨拙的关掉了监控。“好了，那个…”他真的为她们感到高兴，他真的高兴，但是有些事他真的不需要亲眼看到，一次都不要。特别是，其中还有被他几乎当成女儿的人。

“我现在，觉得自己，有点像偷窥狂。”Clint说道，他也有和Phil一样的想法。

Natasha迷惑的皱着眉，歪头看着他。“你是说，你本来不是吗？”

“我…嘿！”Clint不高兴的用笔扔她。

Natasha轻笑着，很轻松的在空中接住了这个朝她脸上飞来的临时飞镖。

Maria转头看着Phil。“怎么，现在允许你的特工在小组内部谈恋爱了？”她玩笑道。

“就好像曾经阻止过你和Natasha一样。”他也调戏回去。

“啊，真有道理。”

Clint补了一句，对Phil挤着眼睛。“也没阻止你和我啊。”

Phil作为一个还不错的人，终归还是红了脸。

Natasha勾起嘴角，“Coulson，看起来我赢了赌局呢。”

Phil反对道，“是Skye表白的！”

“是的，但是是Simmons先吻的。”Natasha反驳道，“赌局是关于是谁先接吻，不是谁先表白。”

Clint狡诈的笑了，“我就知道她在那副无辜尴尬的天才科学家的面相之下，她比Skye更有戏。”

Maria似乎被吓到了。她不赞同的看了Natasha一眼，“你们会拿这种事情打赌吗？”

Natasha只是耸耸肩，“这很正常。”

“正常？用这种事情打赌很正常？”

Clint有些奇怪的看着Maria，“你是说你不知道在全神盾范围内针对你们俩的那场赌局吗？”

那位深发女人低吼着，“我不知道。”

“你应该看看你和Natasha引发的那次。”Phil似乎因为那段记忆而微笑起来，“那场赌局简直疯了。”

“我和Natasha怎么了？”

“谁先开始追对方。”Natasha告诉她说，“那持续了好几个月。”

Maria似乎在难堪和震惊中有些纠结。“他们在打赌说咱们俩之间是谁先追对方？”她木然的重复道，“他们都是啥，小学生吗？”然后她怀疑的看着那个红发杀手，“你还知道？”

Natasha点点头解释道，“我每次去三叉戟都会听到那些小特工们偷偷的叽叽喳喳的说这件事，就连总部也在嘀咕这些事。”

Maria想象着这个场景扁了扁嘴。

“你怎么可能不知道？”Clint问道，语气里掩饰不住的好奇。“你和Tasha引发的那场赌局是神盾史上最大的一次。关于你们俩的八卦简直吸引了所有人的注意力。”

她气得简直要揍他。

“怎么了，我们--不是，他们！”他在看见Maria不满的挑起眉的时候立刻仓促的解释道，“--很多人非常注意你们俩什么时候能真的睡到彼此。”

从Maria的眼神里就能看出来，对于有很多人花了大量时间和精力来关注她们俩的私生活让她非常不自在。她嘀咕道，“如果神盾局没有倒台的话，我会把所有参与的人都派去扫一年厕所。”

Phil并不怀疑Maria能干出这事来，一点都不怀疑。在事关惩罚的时候，Maria才不会开玩笑。不过他还是指出，“如果你这么做的话，神盾局不管怎样都会倒台的，因为所有人都在扫厕所。”

Natasha低哼一声，“还是有些好处的，我们会有非常干净的厕所呢。”

Maria低头捂脸。

“啊，不要这样嘛。”Clint安慰道，“就连Steve都参与了呢。你总不能让美国队长扫厕所吧。”

“不过，我觉得你如果说了的话，他会真的做的。”Natasha推测道，“如果没有别的什么原因，我猜他会因为这么对朋友而感到太内疚，想这样做出补偿。”

“这估计倒是不算离谱。”Phil同意道。

“我才不在乎他是不是全美的道德偶像呢。”Maria顽固的嘀咕着，声音因为手而有些模糊不清。“扫厕所。”

“Steve赌的是谁啊？”Natasha想知道，她无视了Maria的不满的低吼。

“你，当然了。”Clint回答道。

Maria终于从手掌中抬起头来，看着他，像是被冒犯了。“你这是什么意思？”她抗议道，把一团废纸不满的扔到他身上。

“没什么意思！”他说道，用Phil的文件夹当做盾牌挡住了纸球。“就是他对于Tasha追女生的手段很有信心！”

Maria抱臂那么瞪着他，“什么意思？”

“呃，就是，那个…”Clint不知道说什么了，求救的看向Phil，而他直接无视掉。

很幸运的是Natasha决定要帮他一把。“好了啦，现在都还好的，亲爱的。”她安慰Maria，手指充满爱意的穿过她的黑发。

Clint几乎像是动画里的人物一样朝她感激的点着头。

“才不是还好！”Maria任性的嘟囔着，不过她还是本能的靠向了Natasha。

“那个，是Natasha先追的你，对吧？”Phil说道。

他因为这句话收到了一个非常恐怖的眼神。

虽然并不想承认，但是她还是回答了。“是的。”她偷偷瞄了一眼Natasha，眼神里透着温暖的笑意，而Natasha也同样的对上了她的眼神。

这个交流很简短，但是超级甜蜜的。

当她再次看向Phil的时候，她对于这一切更确定了一些。“确实是。”她低头趴在Natasha的颈窝里。“不过我还是想惩罚Rogers。”

Natasha轻笑着，环抱住了Maria。“我紧跟在你后面下手。”她保证道。

不知道为什么，Phil觉得美国队长的生活会变得非常复杂。

他只是希望他不会太难过。

他然后转头看到Clint满脸的期待和恶作剧的神情。

算了吧。

他只能祝队长好运了。

他会需要很多好运气的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后续有[Chapter 6: Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895203/chapters/49482389#workskin)


	3. Czar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已确定的情侣关系  
> \- 《复仇者联盟1》之后

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的各种角色属于他们各自的版权所有人  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵犯版权的故意。

复仇者们都在Stark大厦的屋顶，在停机坪上临时搭建的遮阳棚下聚会。

这是他们之间的日常，算是他们的内部梗，在某种程度上。

他们找到了某种把这种不定时的小聚会安排进他们各种繁忙的日程的办法，毕竟他们都是非常繁忙的人--Steve有他给自己安排的各种道德模范任务，Bruce和Tony有他们非常高端的研究任务，Clint和Natasha有他们的间谍任务，而Thor有他的王子职责。

当然他们也把Jane和Darcy从她们的天文研究中撬出来，没放过Pepper的CEO工作，还有Maria的副局长。

通常他们的聚会都会包含酒精和酒桌上的游戏，比如真心话大冒险。有时候他们会在Tony的娱乐中心看电影，其他时候他们就在屋顶晒太阳，就像是那些懒散的喵星人一样。

这次是后一种情况，突然，一个主意出现在Darcy的脑子里。

“嘿…”她观星的时候开始说道，她现在枕着Steve的腿。“我突然有个想法。”

“这么用力的思考啊，疼吗？”Tony问道，非常严肃的调戏她。Pepper不爽的朝他脑袋上拍了一巴掌。

“呵呵，破铁罐。”Darcy翻了个白眼，“不管怎么说，就像我刚刚说的，我有个想法。”

她看着Natasha，而Nat向后靠着，双手撑着地面，同时和Maria十指交扣。

Natasha只是挑起眉毛，鼓励她继续说。

Darcy向前靠着，胳膊肘撑着膝盖，“你真的是Romanov家的吗？”

Natasha眨眨眼，“啊？”

“我是说…”Darcy激烈的比划着，“你姓Romanoff，对吧？所以，那是说，你真的是，你懂的，Romanov家族的后代吗，就是沙皇尼古拉二世、亚历山德拉皇后和阿娜斯塔亚公主的那个？”

Maria小心的看着Natasha的表情，她知道Clint也在这么做。显然Darcy并没有恶意，但是关于她的过去的事总是很危险。

说真的，在大多数时间里，太过于危险了。

Natasha的历史总是包含着难以忍受的痛苦。

幸运的是，这一次，她笑了，真心而温和的微笑着。

她轻轻捏了捏Maria的手，无声的告诉她这没关系，随后Maria觉得自己放松下来了。

“我是。”她答道，语气平静。

“哇哦，等一下。”Tony说道，不敢相信的看着Natasha，然后看着Maria和Clint，最后视线又回到了Natasha身上。“你真的是Romanov家的？”

Natasha只是耸耸肩。

“你的意思是说你有皇室血统吗？”Tony逼问道。

Natasha翻了个白眼。“是的，Stark，我就是这个意思。”

“这意味着如果你想的话你可以成为下一个沙皇之类的嘛？”Jane问道，语气有些警惕，还似乎有些敬佩。

“如果我公开承认且证实血统的话，然后也许吧，可以。”

他们需要一阵子来消化这个信息。

“哇哦。”Steve说，“我以为Romanov全家都被…”他有些尴尬的渐渐低声下去，挥了挥手来表示道。

“被布尔什维克的秘密警察灭门了吗？”Natasha接着说，似乎有一种黑暗的幽默感。Steve不好意思的做了鬼脸。“是的，那是官方的故事。”

“所以，你是怎么会，存在的？”Darcy问道，似乎是陷入思考的皱着眉头。

Natasha情不自禁的看着她迷茫的样子大笑了起来。“家族秘密，算是吧。那些科学家们一直没证明那个尸体就是‘她’啊。”

没有人问那个“她”指的是谁。

Darcy惊奇的睁大了眼睛。

Clint控制不住的笑起来，“所以，Thor并不是我们当中唯一的皇室成员呢。”

Thor对Natasha非常灿烂的笑着，朝她竖起拇指，把包括她之内的所有人都逗笑了。

（Thor做出这些特别…地球--用他的话说是中庭，随便怎么叫了--的事时，总是会让所有人微笑起来。）

“敬我们中的王子和公主。”Pepper说，举起手里的酒杯敬酒。

“那个，如果我们想说的更精确一点的话，Natasha可是帝国公主。”Maria轻笑着，“这说明她的等级可是比欧洲所有的公主都高。”

“什么？！”Darcy惊讶的大张着嘴。

Tony喝香槟的动作整个就定住了，甚至Bruce都被吓得放下了手里的茶杯。

“Romanov王朝是沙皇，所以她是帝国公主。”Maria解释道，“欧洲的其他公主只是王国公主而已。”

Darcy印象深刻的吹了声口哨。

“帝国公主Natasha Romanoff殿下。”Bruce说道，试试这个头衔念起来的感觉。

Natasha轻笑一声，“是帝国公主Natalia Alianovna Romanova殿下。”她更正到。

“Romanova？”Darcy问道。

“俄国的姓氏会随着性别改变。”她说道，“所以，Romanov变成Romanova。等神盾给我决定自己身份的权利时，我把姓氏改成了Romanoff--一样的发音，不同的拼写。”她自嘲的勾起嘴角，“所以，我猜我还是不能完全丢弃我的过去呢。”

一阵有些悲伤的沉默，Maria用力握了握她的手。

Pepper尴尬的清了清嗓子，“你有证实血统的打算吗？”她问道，用那种重新认识她的眼神望着Natasha。

Maria感激的看了看Pepper，Natasha也是，很上道的接过了这个话题。“完全没有。”她说道。她坐直了一些，松开了Maria的手，环上了她的腰，把她抱得更近了一点。“我所需要的一切都已经在这了。”她说道。她的话里有些玩笑的语气，但是所有人都能从她闪着光的绿色眼睛里看得出她有多认真。

Maria摇摇头，轻笑着。她靠过去亲了一下Natasha的脸颊，然后把她的脑袋抱在自己的颈窝里。

“你们俩真是恋爱的好可爱啊。”Clint像哄孩子一样的说道，双手托着下巴。Natasha弹出去一个瓶盖，正好打在他的额头上。“嘿！我可是在夸你们呢！”他抱怨道，不高兴的揉着被瓶盖打到的地方。

“我拒绝听平民对我的评价。”Natasha假装不耐烦的说道，很有效的打破了他们之间沉闷的气氛。

这让Thor一阵咯咯直笑，Bruce差点没被他的茶呛到，Steve握着拳直咳嗽，隐藏着他的笑意。

Darcy也咯咯笑，“这好酷啊，再来一次。”

“我不是宠物。”Natasha轻声一哼，一副做作的贵族腔调。“如果你们不这么对我会得到我的感激的，这很不敬。”

Tony控制不住的戳了戳她的体侧。

“你怎么敢碰我，你这个平民！你要对于你不敬的行为付出代价！”她眯眼看他，丢出去一个鹅卵石，正好砸中他的肚子。

Tony呻吟一声，揉着肚子。“呃哦，这很疼！而且你是在哪找到鹅卵石的啊？”

从这开始，这一切变成了一场世界大战，他们跑来跑去，从各种障碍上跳来跳去，导致了一片混乱的局面--Darcy和Jane骑在Steve和Thor的肩膀上进行枕头大战，而Natasha、Clint、Bruce和Tony在互相咯吱？

Maria和Pepper就坐在场边，看着眼前的情景摇着头。

“这些人是地球上的最强英雄吗？”Pepper问道，脸上是想笑、无奈和不敢置信。

Maria深深叹了口气，做了个鬼脸，玩笑道，“不太让人放心啊，不是吗？”

Pepper轻笑一声，不过倒是没有反对。

*** ***

等到早上的时候，Natasha看着乱七八糟的局面，然后她命令他们收拾干净。“我不会自降身份用我高贵的双手来收拾这些的。”她在出去之前，郑重声明道。

Darcy就那么大张着嘴巴看着她，而Natasha注意到了这个年轻姑娘的眼神，偷偷给她递了个眼色。Darcy则是大大的微笑着，行了一个屈膝礼。“遵命，尊贵的公主殿下。”

Tony低吼一声，朝天举起双手。“你们是认真的吗？”

“似乎她没有行使沙皇特权的打算算是好事呢。”Bruce轻松的说道。

“呃，我不能用皇室特权逃脱打扫的工作吗？”Thor不太确定的问道，一边捡起了一只破碎的酒瓶。

“我觉得不行。”Steve说道，拿起了垃圾袋。“似乎她的等级高过你呢。”

“不过，政治上讲。”Jane嘀咕着，“Natasha的皇室身份会高过Asgard的王室吗？”

“我没想过这个问题呢。”Maria承认道。

Tony拿着他的平板，往上打着什么，调皮的吐着舌头。“让我们看看公主殿下是怎么应对别人的吧。”他嘀咕着。

“Tony…”Pepper叹着气说道。

“就这样！”

“你知道她会赢你一招然后狠狠教训你的，对吧？”

Tony无视了她，朝屋里吼着。“JARVIS！报告情况。”

“Sir。”JARVIS说道，“我觉得公主殿下根本没被影响，她似乎对于有人这么称呼很得意。”

“什么？”

 _“_ 这就是你的大招吗？让JARVIS叫她公主殿下？”Maria低哼一声，“你通常能想出更好的招数来的。”

“这本来应该让她神烦的！”

“你看到她对这个有多准备充分吗？她会将计就计的。”Maria用手揉了揉她的额头，像是她开始头疼了。

“我…呃啊！”Tony呻吟着。

“Lady Hill说的非常有道理。”JARVIS同意道。

Maria对着天花板皱着眉。“哈？”

“此外，公主殿下想知道Lady Hill、Lady Potts、Lady Foster、Lady Lewis、Lord Banner、Lord Barton、Lord Rogers和Prince Thor是否愿意与她共进早餐。”

“JARVIS！”Tony大喊道，“你为什么要这么说话？”

“公主殿下要求我这么说的。”

“她黑进你的系统了吗？”Tony惊讶的大喊道，“为什么我没被邀请吃早餐？”

“你让公主殿下不高兴了，先生。所以她让你负责清理这里。”

“哦，天啊，不要，不要，不要啊。”

Pepper同情的拍了拍他的肩膀，走向了电梯，其他人也跟着她。“告诉你她会将计就计的。”

“你们都把我一个人丢在这里了？”他就那么可怜巴巴的望着他们。

她只是耸耸肩，对他晃着手指。“这不是我的错，Tony。”她勾着嘴角，“我们的公主殿下发话了呢。”

等他们都离开了屋顶，JARVIS取消了他进入电梯的权限，直到他打扫完整个屋顶为止。


	4. Detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 恋爱之前  
> \- 警察!平行宇宙：新搭档，强烈的敌意（还很火辣？）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素都属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

Maria Hill不高兴。

事实上，她现在绝对是高兴的反义词。

她甚至不止如此而已。

她现在他妈的要气死了。

*** ***

她现在坐在她的桌子后面，和她的同事们（如果让他们形容的话，是朋友们）Coulson和Barton说话，这时一阵低沉的声音传过来。

“Hill侦探，和你说句话。”Nick Fury上校（从技术上讲，他的警衔是队长，但是他更喜欢别人用军衔称呼他）站在他的办公室门口，直直的盯着Maria。他没有等她的回答，直接回到了他的办公室里。

Maria偷偷瞥了一眼Coulson和Barton，他们都隐晦的挑起眉毛表示“我们也不知道”，然后她起身，跟着那位上校的脚步。她加快了走路的速度--让这人出名的真的不是有耐心。

“祝你好运。”她在关门的那一刻听到Barton这么说。然后她转身看着Fury上校，而他已经在他的橡木办公桌后面坐好了。

他完全没用闲聊浪费时间--她算是预料到了--也不太耐心的用他那并不悦耳的重低音说道，“你要有一个新搭档。”

这她可没预料到。

“长官。”她说道，这不是一个问题，但是这也不是一个通知。

他的眼睛--啊，是的，只有一只，因为另一只被眼罩遮住了--很冷漠的看着Maria。“我知道这有点太快，你依旧在处理Sitwell的背叛带来的一堆麻烦。我懂的，相信我。我甚至想亲自把那个妈惹法克开膛破肚。但是，你必须得向前了。”

Maria咬紧了牙关，想起了那些事情，不过她还是说，“我明白，长官。”

他似乎不太相信她说的话，但是他没再逼问。“好的。”他如此说道，“那你越早开始这事就越早过去。”他把文件夹从桌上推过去。

Maria挑眉疑问着，拿起了文件。

在她看到这个文件夹是关于谁的时候她简直忍不住，直接轻哼出声。“你是在逗我的吧。”

他向后靠着他的椅子的靠背。“有问题吗，探长。”

她对上了他的视线，这次连迟疑都没有的说出了她的想法，“我觉得这不是一个好主意，长官。”她一直都很直白的说她的想法，而且她也知道他因此而尊敬她。

他点点头，就像是他预计到了她的这种反应。不过，他依旧说道，“Romanoff探长以第一名从她的那届警校毕业，就像你一样。而且她在缉毒科留下了非常让人印象深刻的记录。”

“是的，但是她有一个非常著名的无视规章制度的名声，而且非常喜欢在任务中临场发挥。”她争辩道。

“而你对于规章制度简直古板到刻薄。”他反驳道，“你们正好可以互补，他们都说互补的人最适合合作了。”

不过，出于某种原因Maria根本不信他的说辞--她现在觉得这是Fury在耍她--她再次抗议道，“她是一个无法控制的人，长官。”

“那就控制她。”他直接说，就好像那是全世界最容易的一件事一样，“你的新搭档马上就要到了，带着你们的案子，一起解决。”

她想再次和他讲讲道理，但是他阻止了她，就只是告诉她说，“去工作吧，侦探。”他挥挥手，让她出去，“现在，出去。”

Maria非常不高兴的出去了。

一身震耳欲聋的关门声之后，她可能比她预想的更用力的摔上的房门。

（她完全就是故意的。）

*** ***

Clint Barton几乎从椅子上蹦起来，而Phil Coulson--座位就在他旁边--差点没被Fury的办公室摔门声吓得把咖啡扔出去。

只有一个探长能这么做还不被开除。

在看见Maria的表情的时候，他们交换了一个眼神。

似乎是想杀人的表情。

（他们可是知道想杀人的表情是什么样的--毕竟，他们的日常工作就是抓杀人犯呢。）

她大步走到了自己的桌子的位置--很方便的就放在他们眼前--手里拿着一个文件夹。

他们等着她坐下，然后他们一蹬腿就滑到了她的眼前。

“倒是挺快的。”Phil评论道。

“根据你的这声，似乎是很糟糕的消息啊。”Clint添了一句。他耸耸肩，然后看着Phil看着他的眼神。“咋了？我可是实话实说。”

Maria只是低吟一声，“我需要鸡尾酒，还要一个额前叶切除术。”

“啊哦。那么糟，哈？”Phil轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀。

“糟可不够形容这件事。”她低吼着，“事实上，我宁愿处理一件糟糕的案子。”

“他告诉你什么了？”Clint问道。

他得到的回应是，一个文件夹糊到了脸上。

他把她的手拍开，拿过了那个文件夹。他打开，而Phil也把脑袋凑过来在旁边偷看。

Clint吹了声口哨，抬眼看她。“新搭档？”他猜到。

她皱起了五官。“显然。”

“我靠。”Phil说道，“她是刚刚升职成探长的，是吧？”

Maria点点头。

“为什么Fury把你安排给一个菜鸟？”

“我他妈为什么会知道。”她嘀咕着，胳膊肘撑着桌面。“我真的不需要这样。我还没准备好有个新搭档。事实上，我可能永远都不会准备好有搭档了。”她闭上眼睛，开始揉太阳穴。

Phil同情的皱了眉。Maria和搭档之间有些不太愉快的经历。

为了搭档关系能成功，他们俩都得完全信任彼此。当然，这种关系不是立刻形成的，他们都得努力维持这种关系，但是这是必要的。在他们的这一行中--尤其是他们的这一行--搭档必须得确定对方可以交付后背。

Maria之前的搭档背叛了她的信任。

Jasper Sitwell从警校起就是他们的朋友，而且Maria很高兴能和她了解的人一起工作，至少她以为她了解。显然Sitwell是被Hydra--国内最大的犯罪集团--安插在警队的卧底。他的任务是暗地里把警方所有针对他们的行动透露过去。

是Maria发现的。半年前，她和Clint、Phil在Sitwell家和他喝酒，她无意间打开了手机的录音，她直到第二天早上才发现。等她刷牙的时候，闲着没事听手机里录下来的东西：在他们三个醉醺醺的睡在那里的时候，一个人出现在那里，和Sitwell讨论接下来Hydra的计划。

在他们吃培根鸡蛋的时候，她似乎漫不经心的说这事真是太蠢了--在三个警察在场的情况下讨论犯罪集团的计划--但是如果他们没这么做的话，他们也许到现在都没发现呢。

Sitwell整个人都僵住了，杯子掉了下来。

在他们能做出任何反应之前，Maria出枪，废了他的膝盖。

在她逮捕她的搭档的时候，连表情都没变一下。

Phil理解Maria的挫败感。这让她很难会重新信任别人，而且因为这一次安排给她的还是刚刚升职，还是一位因为鲁莽任性而非常出名的人。

“给她个机会嘛。也许这个叫Romanoff的会给你个惊喜呢。”他安慰道。

出现在Maria脸上的表情只有一种形容方式：你他妈怎么活到现在的。

“啊，关于这个，要记得哦。”Clint小声嘀咕着。

Phil回头。

“哦。”Phil说道。

Maria抬眼也看过去。

一个女人从电梯里出来，她有一头红发，绿色的眼睛，和光滑洁白的皮肤，她看起来完全不像一个警察。Phil暗地里觉得她看起来更像是白领甚至金领，或许模特都比警察靠谱。

她朝他们的方向走来，他们都看见了她手里拿着个纸箱，显然里面都放着她的私人物品。

Phil偷偷看了一眼Maria，他看到她在那么直愣愣的盯着那个红发女人。

Clint对上了他的眼神。他挑起了眉。

Phil耸耸肩，滑回自己所在的位置。

Clint也跟着一起。

*** ***

Maria知道--在呆愣的状态下--Coulson和Barton都回到他们自己的位置。而她对此非常感激。

第一次见面必须得她独自处理。

Maria正对上Natasha Romanoff的绿色眼睛，而另一个人直线走过来。等她走到离她大概五尺远的地方，Maria终于站了起来。

Natasha把她的盒子放在Maria旁边的桌子上，然后站的更近了一点，就刚刚停在Maria的私人距离之外。

这是故意的。

这很无礼。

哦，但是这绝对很有趣。

Maria抱臂在胸前，从头到脚的打量着那位稍矮的女人，她整个人都散发着轻视的气场。“Natasha Romanoff探长。”

那位红发女人完全没有表现出深发女人对她的想法对她有什么影响。她微微一歪脑袋，“Maria Hill探长。终于见面了。”

“很荣幸。”Maria紧咬着后槽牙说道。

Natasha勾起嘴角，显然看穿了这个谎言。倒不是说Maria真的努力隐藏。“一样。”

Maria无声的在脑中数十个数，期间Natasha都没有移开视线，她翻了个白眼决定还是直接说正事吧。“我听说你手里有我们的案子。”

Natasha从盒子上拿起了一个文件夹，递给了Maria。“缉毒科的一个朋友给了我一点线报，关于昨天发生的凶杀案的。看起来你们的受害者Christian Ward和Hydra当中的一个人有关。”

Maria皱起眉头，打开了文件。

Natasha靠着她的（新分配的）桌子。她仔细打量着Maria研究这个文件并且做出推理的样子。

“我擦咧。”Maria抬头，“这可不是随便的一个人，这是挺重要的人--我靠，Grant Brett可是John Garrett的副手。”

“是的，这意味着他知道很多内部的事情。”Natasha耸耸肩说道，“传说Pierce在栽培Garrett，等他从Hydra退休就接班…”

“…而Garrett去哪里都会带着他的副手。”Maria接话道。

Natasha点头。“是的，所以如果我们能在Ward的谋杀案中钉死Grant…”

“…我们就可以把他抓进来然后在他身上下点功夫。”Maria总结到。

Natasha挑起了一只眉毛，看起来觉得很是有趣。“你有没有意识到…”

“…我在接你的话吗，意识到了，对不起。”她转头看着Barton，“Barton，查Grant Brett的电话记录、银行账单，所有能找到的都查个底，从上个月到现在。然后和我们掌握的Christian Ward的资料交叉对比。看有没有什么突出的，任何但凡有一点点可疑的，都给我标出来。”

“好的。”Barton没有任何意见的答道，“但是Ward和Brett有什么关系？”

她把文件递给他，“Grant Brett原名是Grant Ward，他和Christian是兄弟。”

*** ***

等Maria和Natasha一起去追查线索的时候，Clint滑到了Phil旁边。“那个，你觉得怎么样？”

Phil正在打着一个和案子有关的文件。“什么意思？”

“拜托…”Clint无奈，“你知道我说的是什么的。”

Phil停下打字的动作，转头很严肃的盯着Clint。

如果被这样的眼神影响到，Clint也就不是Clint了。“个人意见啊，我觉得她们俩之间表达出来的敌意基本算是性张力了。”

“我觉得她们一起工作的效果会不错的。”Phil终于搭话了，“虽然她们似乎在沟通上总是很有点闹心。”

“是吧？”Clint咧嘴笑道，“我是说，她们互相完成对方的句子？好可爱啊。”

“而且这才是第一天呢。”

“是的呢。而且我觉得Romanoff正好可以治得住Hill。绝对是她的菜。”

“你能看出Romanoff是弯的？”Phil疑问道。

“拜托…”Clint翻了个白眼，“还记得我刚刚说的吗？性张力。很强烈的。”

“就因为她们表现的像是，并不意味着那就是真的。”

Clint低哼一声，“信我，在某人能那么情绪强烈的直视另一个人的眼睛超过5秒的时候，他们如果不是想杀了对方，就是想睡了对方。”他耸耸肩，“我敢打赌她们之间是第二个选项，毫无疑问。”

Phil叹气，用手撑着下巴，在脑内回放那两个人刚刚的交流过程。“好吧，好吧。你是对的，只是她们之间的事我不想怀疑太多。”

“我当然是对的，这种事情我一眼就能看出来。你觉得随着一起工作时间的增长，她们之间的关系会继续发展吗？”

Phil思考了一下，“我想不出不发展的原因。”

“我真的希望她们成一对啊。”

“如果能让Maria敞开心扉倒是不错。”Phil说道，“即使仅仅是搭档也对她有帮助。”

“没错，但是我敢打赌她们之间不止这样而已。”

Phil有些抓狂的摇摇头。

“打赌100块，Romanoff是先出手的那个。”

“随便了，Clint。”他回到之前的打字工作中去。

Clint把这个就当做赌约达成。他一声欢呼，然后控制不住的笑了起来。

他现在已经开始计划等她们回来，他要怎么和Romanoff成为最好的朋友了，而这时，他还没回到自己的位置呢。

那位红发美女必须先下手。


	5. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 恋爱之前  
> \- 在这里，Clint和Natasha聊天说起了感情问题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于他们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，并没有侵权的想法和故意

Natasha的电子显示屏上显示着东海岸标准时0200，她终于从她的昆式战机上走--更准确的用词是，蹒跚--回到了空中母舰上。她相当确定她现在折了两条肋骨，而且腿上的刀伤依旧不断的出血。她的左肩和胳膊上各留下了一个弹孔，还扭伤了右手腕。

不过，总体来说并不算太糟，这些伤她又不是没受过。

她完全准备回去栽倒在床上，然后躲开医疗检查。她讨厌那里，还讨厌被人用各种针啊刀啊戳来戳去，还有那些医生的围观。她知道这些伤她可以很容易的自己处理好。

不过要先睡觉。她现在真的想休息。

那些路过她身边的特工们被她的一个眼神--凶狠冷酷面无表情，还有她那目的明确的脚步，虽然身形有些不稳--吓到了，生存本能让他们都避开了她的路径。

她刚刚到达她的宿舍门前的那条走廊，这时舰内广播响了起来。

“黑寡妇，来我办公室报到。立刻。”

Natasha整个人都僵住了，她附近的那些小特工也是。她凶狠的瞪了他们一眼，然后他们很尴尬的逃跑了。

完全没必要问这是谁的声音。全空母的人睡着了都能认出来。

副局长Maria Hill。

她听起来似乎对Natasha非常不满。

_我擦。_

她干嘛了？

*** ***

副局长抱着臂，斜靠在桌子边。这就是Natasha进门时看到的画面。

她看起来完全、彻底、毫无保留的愤怒着。

Natasha不自觉的用非常标准的军姿站在她面前。

如果她接受到的那些火辣辣的怒视能说明什么的话，她似乎站的还是不太标准。

她尽最大努力不要怕的咽口水。

伟大的黑寡妇不会被吓得咽口水的。

伟大的黑寡妇不会被吓得后退。

伟大的黑寡妇不会因为一位美丽女人的蓝宝石一样的眼睛里发射的愤怒的目光而控制不住的向后退。

Hill副局长挑起了她完美的眉毛。“蓝宝石？”她问道。

Natasha的左手紧张的握紧。Oh, _Fuck_ 。她大声说出来了吗？

“是的，你大声说出来了。”Hill副局用奇怪的眼神看着她。

 _Oh, boy_ 。她皱起五官。

显然，她现在的状态比她预想的差多了。

她脸上的表情依旧有些奇怪，但是至少Hill副局看起来没那么生气了。她沉重的叹了口气。“你完全没打算去医疗中心。”这语气，显然不是一个疑问句。

Natasha耸耸肩--这动作，好吧，有点疼。子弹还嵌在她的肩膀里呢。她努力不要疼的皱眉。“我可以处理的。我的自愈能力比一般人快。被基因改造过的。”

“我知道。”

她当然知道了。

（这就列在Natasha的个人档案里，而Hill副局非常著名的详细了解她手下特工的全部档案--而且她碰巧还是写Natasha的神盾档案的人。）

“所以我为什么在这？”

Hill副局没有回答，反而是提出了一个问题。“你为什么瞒报伤情？”

“因为没必要担心。我很快就会恢复巅峰状态。而且又不可能感染之类的，因为我对全世界几乎所有细菌和病毒免疫。”她低哼一声，“这些我确定你也知道的。”

Hill副局无视了她的吐槽，“ **几乎** 所有。你依旧需要得到适当的医疗护理。你不需要冒这些不必要的风险。”

“我的工作和‘冒不必要的风险’应该算是同义词。”她很理直气壮的说道。

Hill副局的眼睛--我擦，这双眼睛的蓝色真的好漂亮，而且Natasha真的喜欢--柔和下来了，虽然很难发现。“你今天的工作已经结束了。遵守规定，每次任务之后去医疗中心接受检查。”

Natasha低吟一声。这女人太固执，她现在太累了，没力气和她吵。“好吧。”

“照顾好你自己，Specialist。”她说道--让Natasha意外的是，语气不仅仅是放轻了，还温柔了一些。“这是命令。”

Natasha没别的办法，只好点头。“明白。”

她觉得她真的没法违背这位深发女人的命令，尤其是她像现在这样看着眼前的间谍的时候。

就好像她是个人，而不是一个杀人机器。

这让她很别扭。

这让她很上瘾。

这非常难以置信，导致在 _Maria_ 面前Natasha总是没法好好的控制自己的呼吸，总被她弄得像是喘不过气来。

Natasha一直都很关注这位副局长，总是想向Hill证明相信自己没有错。除了Clint之外--他就像是她一直想有却从来没有的哥哥--她是唯一一个不只看到她的血债还看到了背后的女人的人。

（在那只肥啾第一次把她带到神盾的时候，每个人都毫不掩饰的用怀疑且不信任的眼神看着她。有些人依旧是那样，但是Hill从来没有。她只是仔细打量了一下黑寡妇--那是Natasha少有的几次猜不到面前的人在想什么--然后她问鹰眼他是否真的信任她，他确定的回答了。之后Hill特工--当时还不是副局长--点点头，这就是她们之间信任的开端。）

Hill副局略微歪着脑袋，仔细的打量了黑寡妇几秒，然后朝门口歪了歪头。“很好。出去吧。”

Natasha转身出门。

她叹气。医疗中心离她的床好远的。

_我擦。_

*** ***

直到之后，好吧是九小时的医疗和睡眠之后--她承认，医疗中心的床比她宿舍里的软和多了--Natasha才终于开始怀疑Hill副局是怎么知道她在哪还有什么时候回到空母上的。

还有那双蓝眼睛看着她的眼神…这是Natasha心底渴望的，她几乎可以说Maria的眼神里是含着喜欢的。

她摇摇头。不行，她不能让自己相信这样虚妄的幻想。就好像Maria这样的人会真的喜欢自己一样。

不过她一直想着这个问题。

为什么Hill副局这么坚持让Natasha照顾好自己？

Natasha对这种有人担心她的感觉非常陌生。

这…让她有些困扰，至少可以这么说。

*** ***

某个3级特工负责Natasha的任务后汇报。她没折磨这个小特工。那种折磨小特工带来的乐趣开始消失，有些无聊。

（还有，她的脑子被别的事占据着--像是想那位深发女人，她的充满雕塑感的下巴，还有那双蓝宝石一样的眼睛。）

那天下午她去找Coulson谈话的时候，他首先恭喜她终于长大了，到了不折磨小特工的阶段了。

她翻了个白眼，完全不理他了。

*** ***

“Coulson是我们的指挥。”Natasha陈述道，躺在他们一起在鹰眼宿舍搭起来的吊床上。

Clint抬眼，他盘腿坐在地上，清理他的弓。（他对于他深爱的弓简直像是强迫症。）“呃，是的呀？”

“你觉得Maria Hill也关注着我们的任务吗？”

“可能。我觉得如果她想知道的话她是有权限的。”Clint皱起眉头，“但是我觉得她还是关注着的。毕竟我们的一些任务对于其他任务的下一步走向都有很大影响，所以…”

“嗯…”

“我的意思是，她是全局的二号人物，显然她的等级比Phil高，这几乎给她查看任何事情的权限。而且她很在意细节，你知道的。所以，如果我们去执行，那些，非常重要的任务，我觉得她会关注我们的任务进展的。”

“嗯…”

Clint终于放下了他的弓。“你怎么想起来问这个了？”

“没什么。”

“Tasha。”

她抬头看着他。“我就是…上周，我在浦那的任务之后你还留在马尼拉，我先回来休息，你记得？你知道我从来都不去医疗中心的，对吧？”

Clint点头。

“当时我正在会宿舍的路上，但是Hill用舰内广播呼叫我，让我去她办公室报到。”

“然后呢？”

“当然我以为我干什么错事了嘛，或者又有什么麻烦找上门了。你知道的，那些通常的事情？但是她…”Natasha的声音变小了，暗自思索着合适的表达方法。“她批评我…”她不太开心的皱起眉头，“…的原因是，我没去医疗中心。我没照顾好自己？”

“喔。”

“没错。这有点奇怪，对吧？”

Clint又一次的点头。“她从来不这样的。”

“从来？”

“完全没有。”Clint点头补充道，“我们叫她‘冰雪女王’是有原因的，你懂的。她非常专业，几乎冷血。不过，她总是知道谁需要特别关注，如果有需要她会去看看他们--你知道，像是刚刚完成一项很惨烈的任务的特工，之类的。不过，除此之外，她基本不和特工有什么交集，除非是必须要干预的情况。”

他们都知道的。

“就是的啊。那并不必要，一点也没有。”Natasha说，她听起来非常困惑。“我甚至都不知道她怎么知道我回空母了的。我直到降落之前才报告的，还是和Coulson，而且我告诉他把任务后汇报往后拖一拖，因为我想先睡觉。”

“Huh。”

Natasha眯眼盯着他。“怎么了。”

“没什么。”

“Clint。”

“呃！”他翻了个白眼，但是依旧说了起来。“咱们都知道你喜欢她，对吧？”

Natasha耸耸肩。这确实没什么否认的必要。Clint知道她喜欢副局长很久了。

“没错。所以如果Maria做出了这些举动--我们已经说过了她从来没做过这些事情--那，我们可以推测，你知道…”他朝周围挥舞着手臂。

Natasha似乎没听懂的看着他。

Clint双手捂脸，一口气迅速的说，“也许Maria喜欢你就像你很明显的喜欢她一样？”

Natasha从吊床上跳下来站在他面前。

他期待的看着她。

她面无表情的看着他。

“真的没发现？”Clint说道，很明显的感到震惊。

Natasha有些犹豫的咬了她的下唇。“但是她怎么会喜欢我…就算她喜欢，先假设一下…她要是喜欢…我是说，怎么可能有人知道我是什么样的人还喜欢我？”她听上去非常迟疑犹豫，不敢相信她是值得被那个人喜欢的。

 _或许还不止呢。_ Clint可是见过副局长看Natasha的眼神的。他可不像其他人以为的那么幼稚。他的眼神真的不错--他可是鹰眼呢--而且他对于这样的行为很敏感。

Hill副局在Natasha身边并且以为周围没人注意时她看着Natasha的表情？

到现在了，Clint相当确定那可不只是‘喜欢’而已。

但是他知道Natasha在这事上有多不自信，所以他觉得这个爆炸性消息还是不要告诉她了。毕竟这轮不到他来说，这必须得Hill亲自告诉她。如果她们要开始谈恋爱，得等她们都准备好了的。

“我已经告诉你上千次了，任何能和你谈恋爱的人都很幸运，Tasha。”他说。随后咧嘴笑着，试图要缓和一下现在的气氛。“我是说，如果不是感觉太骨科的话，我绝对会追你的。”

Natasha低哼一声，非常不爽。“就像你有任何一点点机会似的。”

Clint假装受伤的捂胸口，一脸受伤。“啊，心好痛！”

“闭嘴吧，Barton。”她叹气道，“我…我不想…我不想把事情搞糟。”她小小声嘀咕着。

（他明白她话里的意思：我不想毁了这一切。她 _不一样，她很特别，我不想毁掉和她的机会。）_

“你不会的。”他保证道。

他相信。

（不过Clint也不能怪她害怕。

毕竟情绪真的很吓人。）


	6. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已经确定的情侣关系  
> \- 和[Chapter 2: Bets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895203/chapters/47635534#workskin)关联

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *所有可识别的元素都属于各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，并没有侵权的想法和故意

Skye一直都很想飞。

在空气中穿行有种让人感觉非常…自由。就像是她所有的烦心事都可以抛掉了，就只有她和身边的鸟儿、云朵。就像是她可以做她所有想做的事情，没有任何事或者人可以阻止她。

这就是她为什么那么喜欢他们的“大巴”。为什么她那么喜欢和May待在驾驶舱（即使她有时候安静的吓人）。这就是为什么她总是求AC把Lola借给她开一个小时兜兜风（虽然他从来也没同意过）。

所以，是的，Skye喜欢飞。

她喜欢飞。

如果有某种方式可以让她真的飞起来，她绝对会同意的，一点问题不问。

*** ***

但是，那个，从“大巴”里以一百迈的速度掉下来不算飞，对吧？

她也觉得不算。

*** ***

她一直觉得要勇于挑战命运，勇于冒险。她喜欢冒险，让自己心跳加速血流加快--这算是当神盾特工的职业危害了吧。

但是，从“大巴”里以一百迈的速度掉下来？

说真的，这有点过分。

一个人要面对的危险应该还是要有个限度的吧。

即使是一个很牛×的神盾特工也是有限度的，对吧。

*** ***

除了正在坠落到确定的死亡结局，Skye其实现在还不错。

她现在有Jemma在身边，而且她们现在还牵着手。

因为她们现在算是女朋友了。

一对女朋友一起摔下去，迎接死亡。

最好不要忘了这个细节。

下一次，她会听AC的话，离黑寡妇远一点。

*** ***

唯一让Jemma Simmons没彻底失去理智的原因（绝对就是）她牵着Skye的手。她紧紧抓着她，几乎切断了她的血液循环。但是Skye似乎并不介意。

或许，那个，也许她介意但是Jemma根本听不到。

因为从三万英尺的高空自由坠落，风声一阵阵的往耳朵里灌，她根本什么都听不到。

对流层真的不是一个适合牵手的地方。

事实上也不是个适合对话的地方。

简单来说，这根本不是一个适合存在的地方。

*** ***

这真的不是一个适合和Skye第一次约会的地方。

这也不是她想象的第一次和女朋友一起去伦敦的旅行的样子。

事实上，她真的还没真的想象过和Skye真的谈恋爱到底会是什么样的。

简单来说，Jemma对于想象这种情景的能力糟透了。

但是不管怎样，好用就好，对吧？

因为考虑到所有事情，最好还是忍着吧。

此外，她觉得从天上掉下来大概不是最好的证实万有引力定律的方法。

她的生活就是一大摊乱子中找到那微妙的平衡。

她现在在这。

*** ***

Phil小队的“大巴”的货舱门打开了。

Maria抱着臂，站在边上往下看。

Clint在Phil旁边偷笑，而Phil很不爽的抿着嘴。Melinda的表情很冷漠，不过Maria觉得她看见她的眼睛里有些笑意。显然是“The Cavalry”曾经喜爱恶作剧的人格还在那里呢。

Phil剩下的队员向后退了一步。Maria真的不能怪他们，换她她也更小心一点。

毕竟，现在“大巴”正在伦敦上空三万英尺，差不多吧。

而且，刚刚，他们当中的两个人--那个黑客Skye和他们的生化学家Jemma--刚刚被推出去了。

肇事者就是Maria旁边的那位红发超级间谍。

Maria转身对那位红发杀手凶狠的瞪着，因为， **她是认真的** ？

Natasha就斜笑着看着她，伸出了手。

Maria长叹一声，握住了。

然后她们跳出去了。

*** ***

Natasha的战术服，不过现在技术上讲已经不是神盾局的战术服了，被改动过了--Tony给她的胳膊和腿上都安装了飞行器，那是他们打赌的赌注--而她把这些改动都好好利用起来了。

或者说，对她来说算是“好好利用”就行。

她觉得和Maria约会就算好好利用了。

在现在的情况下，“约会”的意思是，从几万英尺高的空中的飞机上跳下去。

但是不管怎么说，“约会”就是约会。

她偷偷看了Maria一眼，看她挑眉的动作，轻轻笑了起来。

一只不爽的Maria=一只非常可爱的Maria。

Natasha向前看到了Skye和Jemma的位置。她看到那俩小孩大概离她们200米的距离。轻轻捏了捏Maria的手作为提醒，然后她提速了。

她们不用一分钟就赶上了她们，Jemma看起来快要晕过去了。

Maria抓住了那位年轻的科学家的胳膊，朝Natasha点点头。

Natasha带着她们向前滑翔，找合适的降落地点。她觉得伦敦人在格林威治那件事之后不会很高兴见到有任何人或者东西从天上掉下来。

（是的，Jane告诉了他们那件事，在Selvig不厌其烦的一次又一次的催促下，显然Jane还因为新墨西哥州的事生着气呢。倒是挺可以理解的。）

*** ***

Phil应该一直盯着Clint和Natasha的。他们都很顽固还很喜欢恶作剧--这真的不是很让人放心的组合。而且他应该可以猜到他们都会用最极端的方式展示这些特质的。

真的，他应该早猜到的。

*** ***

Phil向Mack轻轻点头，让他把货舱门关上。

然后他转头看着Clint，而他挣扎着不要笑出来。

他很随意的说着，“你更适合当狙击手而不是外勤探员是有原因的，鹰眼。”

Clint假装无辜的微笑着，“我不懂你在说什么。”

他叹气，“你一直在分散我、Maria和May的注意力，以便Romanoff可以做这事。”

Clint只是无辜的耸耸肩。

Phil无奈的揉揉脸。“至少告诉我，我们需不需要给她们派后援。”

Clint挑起眉毛，就好像在问“你认真的？”

Phil明白的举手投降。“好吧。”

“呃，那个，长官。”Trip皱眉问道，“我们现在干什么？”

Phil转身走向楼梯。“什么都不干。”

“什么都不干？”Hunter震惊的说道，“她们在外面飘着，我们什么都不干？”

Melinda告诉他们说，“刚刚那只是Romanoff在整小特工而已。”

“你们听到了。”Phil说道，“小心点，提高警惕，否则你就是下一个。”说着他就消失了。

他需要打几个电话。

*** ***

她们降落在St. James花园。

“下次拜托在推我们出去之间能给我个提醒么。”Skye喘着粗气说，手捂着胸口。

Natasha只是挑起眉，“为什么啊？”

“呃，我不知道，因为礼貌？我差点犯心脏病好嘛！”

“但是你没有。你相当不错，基本上保持冷静了呢。”Natasha看了看Jemma，她现在坐在地上，头埋在两膝之间。“至于Simmons…”

“她是科学家，不是特工。”Skye抗议道，一只胳膊环住了Jemma。

Jemma抬头看她，“没关系的，我还好，Skye。”她歪歪扭扭的站起来，在Skye搀扶下终于做到了。

Natasha转头看了眼Maria，她在落地后就开始打电话。

“她在给谁打电话？”Skye问道。

“不知道。也许是Phil。”Natasha不太担心的耸耸肩，转身看着两个小孩。“所以，我们等会还在这里集合？三小时对你们来说够不够？或许五个小时？我比较偏向于五小时。我想要尽可能多一点时间呢。”

Skye眨眨眼，不太理解。Jemma只是皱起眉头。

Natasha翻了个白眼。“你们以为我为什么把你们推下飞机啊？”

“呃，因为好玩？你确实折磨小特工的。Clint告诉过我的。”Skye说道。

“是的，是的，但是这次不是。”

“那是为什么？”

“这是给Jemma的礼物。”

Jemma看起来很迷惑，“什么？”

那位红发特工只是微笑着。这时Maria打完电话回来了正好回答她的问题，“因为是你先亲的Skye，所以Natasha和Coulson打赌赢了，这意味着她可以开着Lola的升级版兜风。”

Natasha接着说，“而你们俩可以自由活动，时间是接下来…”她看着Maria说。

“五个小时。”Maria答道。

“五个小时。”Natasha微笑着，“把这个当成你们的意外之喜吧，Jemma追女生的手段不错嘛。”

“你们看见了？！”Jemma大叫道。

“哇哦，等一下等一下。”Skye举起手，“你是说你们用这事打赌吗？！”

她们都勾起嘴角轻笑一下然后叹气。

“呃…”Skye呻吟一声。

“这好尴尬啊。”Jemma双手捂着脸。

“你该对我说声谢谢呢。”Natasha说道，“我可是帮你们弄到了第一次约会的机会。”

“是的呢，在你用这事打赌之后！你甚至都没赌我这面！”Skye抱着肩说道。

“你担心的是这个啊？”Jemma低哼一声，“他们看见我们了，Skye！我们正在被做成表！”

“打赌，Jemma！他们打赌！赌谁先追到谁！”

“这是神盾局的传统！我更担心的是我们接吻的时候显然是被做成表了的！”

Natasha和Maria看着那两个小特工斗嘴。

Maria挑眉。

Natasha耸耸肩。

她们尽可能安静的离开了。

如果她们俩想这么度过五个小时的话，随她们的便。

Maria和Natasha可不打算陪着。

*** ***

“你计划了整个过程。”Maria的声音很温柔，牵着手在鸟笼道漫步时，伴随着钟声说道。她们在去丘吉尔纪念馆和内阁作战讨论室的路上。那一直都是Maria最喜欢的地点之一--很明显是Peggy Carter对她的影响。

Natasha对她的爱人咧嘴笑着，“观察力不错嘛，我喜欢。”

“嘚瑟。”Maria翻了个白眼。

“那俩孩子需要休假。”Natasha解释道，“我们也是。”

“但是这必须要包括一次来伦敦的‘ **说飞就飞** ’的旅行吗？”

“Simmons最近有点想家，而且Skye还从来没来过呢。而且这正好就在去阿姆斯特丹的路上，所以我觉得为什么不呢？这还正好可以试一试Stark给我的作战服做的改装，功能还挺不错的。你为什么这样看着我？”Natasha停下来，因为Maria的眼神有点紧张。

“你还挺贴心的嘛。”Maria的眼睛闪着恋爱的光。Natasha把自己隐藏在那个满不在乎的面具之后，但是像是Maria这样看着她的时候她感到了温暖，她有多在乎自己，自己有多在乎眼前的这个人，这一刻很美，很让人幸福--那位黑寡妇，不对， _Natasha Romanoff_ 在乎眼前的人，也被眼前的人在乎着，而Maria很荣幸能见到这样的她。

“我才不是。”

“你就是。”Maria把Natasha拉到眼前知道她们面对面的站着。“而且我爱你哟。”

Natasha灿烂的笑着，她在Maria眼里看起来像是火天使。

“我也爱你。”


	7. Grades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 恋爱开始之前  
> \- 平行宇宙：高中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *所有可识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有任何侵权的想法和故意

Natasha现在坐在Steve家的客厅，躺在他的沙发上，脚很随意的搭在了他的腿上。现在是周六，他们通常都和他们的朋友们一起聚一聚，但是今天只有他们两个。Clint去练习射箭了，而Bruce和Tony去参加给他们这样的科学天才们准备的周末旅行去了。

他们面前的茶几上乱糟糟的扔了几个DVD盒子，屏幕上正播放着一个关于各种超级英雄、一个超级刺客和一个愤怒的怪兽的电影。

不过，Natasha并没有很认真的看着那部电影。

她现在正在想一件事。

“你应该勇敢点，早就该约她出来了。”Steve说道。

或者说，想一个人。

“我不能那么做，你个傻帽。”她翻了个白眼，用了点力气踢了踢他的肋骨。

Steve并不介意--他大概可以扛着Natasha做俯卧撑，连汗都不带出的--但是他看起来有点疑惑。“为什么不行？你可以和任何你喜欢的人约会呢。你可是啦啦队的队长呢，Nat。”

“就是的。”Natasha点点头，不高兴。“我是啦啦队队长，她是校报的首席主编还全科优秀。我什么都不是，而她是好多得竞赛金奖的社团的领队呢。”

“嘿！”Steve插嘴道，对她的这个评价不同意的皱起眉头，“不是这样的。你才没有什么都不是。你领着我们的啦啦队连续两年拿了全国冠军呢，还拿回来了好多奖状。而且你也很聪明的，我知道的，而且你自己也知道。”

“随便了。和学分4.0的人在一起，我一张嘴就会看起来像个傻瓜。”

“那个，如果你认真上课--或者说，真的去上课的话--而且对学习上点心。我确定你可以跟得上她的。”

“没那么容易。”

“就那么容易。”他坚持道，“听着，我和她哥哥一起上世界史，也许我可以…”

“不要。”Natasha说道，终于坐直了怒视着Steve。“不，你不要和她哥哥讲这件事。事实上，你不要和任何人讲这件事。”

“好吧，好吧。”他耸耸肩，“没必要差点把我的脑袋咬下来嘛。我只是觉得，你…看起来…最近很难受啊。”

“我没有。”

“你还装，骗谁呢。”

Natasha叹气，“就看你的电影吧，Rogers。”她说道，不过语气倒是没有那么狠毒。她再次倒在沙发上，眼睛看着电视，但是似乎什么都没看见。

她知道Steve是好意--他一直都是这样--而且她非常相信他，所以既然他说了不会告诉别人那他就一定会严格保守她的秘密，直到她说可以分享为止。

那个秘密本身就是，她似乎喜欢神盾学院里最完美的学生，Maria Hill。

说真的，Maria Hill简直完美的不现实。Natasha觉得她的存在就是上帝给这个糟透了的世界最好的礼物。她的眼睛像是Natasha见过的最纯净最美丽的蓝色，而且她深色的刘海总是恰到好处的垂在眼前，衬得她的瞳孔非常漂亮，而且她超厉害的，还超聪明，而且…

\--好吧，好吧，也许这不仅仅只是喜欢。

也许Natasha已经太过于投入对她的感情，已经失去了放下她的能力。

也许她并不介意而且非常乐意迷失在Maria的眼睛里--当她生气时那双眼睛里会酝酿风暴，咬紧牙关时她的下颌骨的线条性感的可以让Natasha的大脑短路，偶尔出现的微笑简直像是阳光一样照亮了Natasha的生活。

她真的陷得太深了--比她愿意承认的更深，倒不是说她会对别人承认。

但是这并不重要，因为这本来就没什么希望。

追Maria Hill的人的名单在Natasha前面能排一光年。

*** ***

“我知道这对你有点过分，但是如果你同意的话我会很感激的。”Xavier老师用这句话来结尾，充满希望的眼睛看着Maria，而Maria现在在他的办公室里站着。

“老师。”她说道，“就为了说的更明白一点：我要给Romanoff辅导功课，直到他的英文文学的成绩不再这么惨不忍睹为止。我说的对吗？”

“简单来说，是的。”他点头。

“她是啦啦队队长，Xavier老师。”

“我了解。”

“那你一定知道她那类人不喜欢和我这类人打交道。”她直截了当的说，而Xavier老师也很尊重她的这种直来直去的性格。

“你这类人？”他嘀咕着，微笑着说。“那是什么样的呢？”这并不是一个问题，所以他也没有等她回答。“是一个优秀的完成课堂任务，并且把课外活动也完美的完成的人吗？你的成绩全优而且领导着你的社团赢了好多奖项。你的记录很优异，我相信你会很有前途的。”

“呃，我…我不是这个意思，老师。”Maria不好意思的红了脸，低下头。“但是谢谢你的夸奖。”

“并不是夸奖，是事实，而且我确实相信Romanoff会很高兴见到你帮她学习。”

“我会去的，但是我依旧觉得她不会喜欢这个主意。”Maria叹气，“那些受欢迎的女生不喜欢和我们这些无聊的人待在一起，这是最基本的规律。”

“人们也许用很多词形容你，但是无聊绝对不是其中的一个，Maria。”Xavier老师轻声笑着，“我这有一长串名字，他们都会很高兴你来辅导他们的功课。也许Romanoff并没有那么糟。”

Maria看起来并不相信这句话，但是还是点了点头。“我们会知道的，先生。”

*** ***

Natasha现在坐在科学楼屋顶的花园里，只用椅子的后两个腿平衡着。她提前半个小时结束了啦啦队训练，显然她的英文文学老师觉得她需要帮助并且安排人给她辅导。哈，随便吧，她才不要呢。她现在在这里的唯一原因就是想把事情说明白，让Xavier派来的人从哪来回哪去，从她的生活中消失。

“你还真的来了。”一个隐隐想笑的声音在她身后响起。

Natasha被吓了一大跳，椅子整个就翻过去了。不过她以一个完美的后空翻避免了摔倒的囧境。她转身怒视着那个吓她一跳的人。

_试图要怒视。_

显然她没法真的生气。

她惊讶的倒吸一口凉气。

她眼前站着Maria Hill。

尽管已经是下午了，她连一根发丝都没乱，她的衣服--整洁的白衬衫和深色的裤子还有一件灰色的外套--依旧整洁干净。她真的是毫不费力的优雅的最佳代言人，Natasha这么想到。

“Hill？”她说道，完全没有隐藏起她的惊喜。

“Romanoff，”Maria勾起嘴角打着招呼。她朝那把倒掉的椅子歪歪头，“这一招好厉害。”

Natasha清清嗓子扶起椅子，“啊，谢谢。到现在这基本算是本能了。”

“很抱歉吓着你了。”

“不用在意。”Natasha试图表现的酷一点，但是她的心不听话，一个劲儿狂跳。天啊。“你为什么在这啊？你不应该去给学生会开会之类的吗？”她看到Maria挑起了眉毛，所以Natasha之后嘀咕着解释道，“呃，Tony和学生会里的一个人约会。”

“我知道，Pepper谈恋爱谈的智商都没有了。”

Natasha轻笑着，“Tony也是。他一直都在讲她有多好。”

“那还不错。”Maria随意的说道，“虽然我不太想，但是他如果让Pepper伤心的话我会踹他的。”

Natasha睁大了眼睛。

Maria只是耸耸肩坐了下来。“所以，你对于《蝇王》的读后感是什么？”

Natasha眨眨眼，有点晕。“哈？”

“我在辅导你的功课。Xavier肯定提过了会找人给你辅导？”

“我…啥？”

Maria把好几本书放到桌子上--她是从哪里拿出来的？--然后翻开了一本。“坐下，Romanoff。”

一个字都说不出，Natasha坐下了。

“我知道你不想在这呆着，说实话我也不确定我到底为什么同意Xavier的建议，但是让我们别把这事弄得更难过了，好吧？”Maria对上了Natasha的视线。“我知道啦啦队女生不喜欢和我们这些书呆子待在一起。”

“那并不一定。”Natasha小声的反对道，她想把视线从那双充满吸引力的蓝眼睛上移开，但是她办不到。

她被抓住了。

而她一点也不想逃跑。

*** ***

Bucky靠在他的车上，这时他看到一个深发人影从停车场另一侧走过来。步态很稳，步幅很大--说真的，她怎么可能在一整天之后还这么整齐？--他还看到了她嘴角几乎看不出来的微笑。

他知道，对于他妹妹来说，这基本就算是普通人的开怀大笑了。Maria向来都很控制自己的，至少在公共场合是这样。

“你看起来挺高兴啊。”等她走进听力范围他立刻说道。同时打开了副驾的车门。

“今天下午挺有趣的。”她说道，同时动作流畅的坐到了副驾驶的位置上。

“辅导的还不错？”

她似乎很随意的“嗯”了一声。

“为什么Xavier会担心Romanoff的成绩啊？有好多人比她更需要呢。”

“我猜他知道Romanoff只是需要点额外的动力。她学东西很快，我觉得她的成绩会进步的，她只是没什么动力学习。”

“让你辅导就有动力了吗？”

“她越快把成绩提上来，这个辅导就可以越早结束。”

“啊。”Bucky点点头，“明白了，真狡猾。”

“是的。”她打开了车载广播，“嘿，谢谢你等我。”

“没什么。”Bucky说道，“我可以顺便去图书馆。”

Maria假惺惺的被吓得倒吸了一口气，“你去哪了？”

他假装不爽的瞪了她一眼。“闭嘴。我只是做世界史的功课，好嘛？”

“世界史？还是Rogers？”Maria调戏他。

“我的天啊，我为什么告诉你任何事啊？”Bucky呻吟着。

“嘿，我其实挺喜欢他的，你知道的。”Maria指出，“他挺好的。如果你一定要喜欢一个人的话，我挺高兴你喜欢的是他，认真的。”

很难有人不喜欢Steve Rogers。他还挺帅的，而且很壮，虽然他是拿体育奖学金的橄榄球四分卫，但是他并不自负，而且一点也不混蛋。他太善良了，几乎到了不可思议的地步。他尽最大努力的去帮助别人--帮没有肌肉的书呆子搬他们那像小山一样的书，帮戏剧社布景和搬道具，甚至还帮那些年老的图书管理员整理书架。

“我知道。”他说道。

Maria看着他傻乎乎的笑容摇摇头，但是有点担心的问道，“不过他和Romanoff是在谈恋爱吗？所有高中生的言情故事中最常见的套路就是四分卫和啦啦队长了。”

“没有，他们只是朋友。”Bucky答道，“他们显然是一起长大的，还有Banner、Stark和Barton。”

“他们都还不错。”Maria评价道。

“是哈。”Bucky清清嗓子，“所以，呃，既然你觉得他们还不错，你这周末能和我一起去Steve家聚一聚吗？”

Maria怀疑的看着他，“哈？”

“他们会在周末聚在一起放松一下，你懂的，看电影之类的。Steve算是邀请我一起去，我算是提了一下可不可以带你一起。”

Maria皱起眉头，有点困惑，“为什么？”

“因为当时我慌了，我很想去但是我觉得要是自己去的话可能会死在那。所以…和我一起去嘛。”

Maria歪歪脑袋，思索了一下。“条件是替我做五周的家务。”

“两周。”

“四周。”

“你这也太狠了吧。”

“不讲价，看着办吧。”Maria得意的笑。

“呃啊…”Bucky深深的叹了口气，“好吧，成交。”

他希望这值得。

*** ***

这当然值得啦。


	8. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已确定的情侣关系  
> \- 她们，呃，跳舞…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有任何侵权的想法和故意

这场在里约热内卢的任务进行的那么顺利，让Natasha觉得简直不敢相信。这个计划没出任何意外--没有一声咳嗽，一根头发，一个白眼在意料之外。当然，应该是可能的，因为这个任务是副局长亲自计划的，而且她还碰巧是Natasha这次任务的搭档。

Maria的动作都非常高效，简直环保--每一步都深思熟虑过，每一次走位都非常精准。她完全不花费任何不必要的能量，而且她的Plan B都有自己的Plan B。倒不是说这的需要，因为这个计划从开始的那一秒就像是充分润滑的机器一样，每一个齿轮每一个零件都恰到好处的开始运转。

等她们解决掉所有的遗留问题，Natasha就要不高兴的嘟起嘴来了。所有的事情都进展的很顺利，一点挑战都没有。这真的很无聊--完成整件事几乎连一天都没用上。

“这是史上最无聊任务，没有之一。”Natasha说道，随手在身后关上了门。她们的房间订到明天晚上--给可能出现的意外情况留出处理的时间，但是并没有一丁点的意外。

Maria挑起眉毛，同时把她的小背包放到一个钢板加固的盒子里然后输入了密码。“怎么，不喜欢事情进展的太顺利？”

“是的。”Natasha叹气，“我甚至都没找到可以试验一下新改装过的寡妇蛰的机会。我是说，如果连玩具都没得玩，我接受那么多危机处理训练干嘛？”

Maria轻笑着，“好好做任务计划意味着不太需要危机管理的，Nat。”

“我大部分的任务才不会按计划进行。”那位红发杀手不爽，“所以危机处理是我众多技能当中的一项。”

“那是因为你的计划经常在荒谬的边缘疯狂试探。”

“才没有！”

Maria轻哼了一声，“你觉得黑进我的空中母舰的舰内广播然后广播想和我约会是好主意。”

“但是，那确实抓住了你的注意力。”Natasha说，“而且，你的空中母舰？真的？”

Maria不在意的摆摆手，“不要在意那些细节，重点是，神盾局特工不应该这么习惯任务出意外，如果他们能仔细准备任务计划和前期情报工作的话。不过，很不幸的是，好多做计划的人都是白痴，而且情报的准确度还赶不上天气预报。”

“但是不是每个人都像你一样是战术大师呢。”Natasha插话到，“你是一个特别关注细节的控制狂，还对于遵守规章制度有着不健康的沉迷。”

“我更愿意相信他们只是太蠢，想不出一个还算靠谱的计划。”Maria干巴巴的说道。

“那为什么不开除他们啊，然后，你就不会这么头疼，然后总要给他们擦屁股？”

“我真的很喜欢这个主意，但是那不可能。”Maria看起来真的很遗憾她不能这么做，“我不能同时出现在好多个地方啊。”

Natasha因为她任性的语气笑了起来，“真惨。”

“确实。”

Natasha走近了一点，站在Maria面前，十指交握。“好吧，鉴于这是少有的还算靠谱的任务，你介意和我一起度过剩余的任务日程吗？”她说着调皮的吐了吐舌头。

Maria轻笑起来，“你想干什么呢？”

*** ***

“你知道吗，我没这么干过好多年了。”Maria说道--更确切的说，是大喊道--在Natasha领着她穿过一群半裸着的陌生人。音乐很大声的播放着，满月在天空低垂。

Natasha回头看着那位深发女人，咧嘴灿烂的笑着。“那就正好啊。”

等她们身处舞蹈的人群当中的时候，Natasha转身面对Maria，胳膊搭在那位高个儿女人的肩膀上。她贴在Maria身上，越贴越近直到她们之间一点空隙都不剩。

Maria双手扶住了Natasha的胯骨，而那位杀手和她贴身扭动着，使得Maria血液都沸腾起来了，从小腹一直冲到胸腔。“伟大的黑寡妇是要织网捕猎吗？”

“不。”Natasha轻轻咬着Maria的下唇，她绿色的眼睛里闪着诚挚的光，真心的保证着。“这是黑寡妇希望自己可以被抓住。”这话一说，Maria低吼出声--说真的，真的是吼--那个动物般原始的声音让Natasha觉得像是被闪电击中了一般。她惊讶的张嘴急促的呼了一口气。

Maria没浪费一秒抓住了这个机会，吻住了Natasha的双唇，吞下了她愉悦的呻吟。Maria热切激烈的吻着她，她在公共场合的保守的人格几乎因为强烈的情感而保持不住。

Natasha一条腿缠到了Maria的大腿上，因为接触到Maria皮肤而涌上的欲望让她非常惊讶。她爱着Maria--她是如此爱她，这让她找不到任何词来形容她的情感--而显然她对于Natasha非常重要。她想和Maria在一起，用任何可能的方式，她才不在乎她们现在身处上千人当中呢。

 _Maria_ _是她的全部，_ Natasha所有的感官都被她占据了--她可以尝到她（Maria那条灵活的舌头现在就在口中，她们现在像是没有明天一样的接吻），可以碰到她（她们的身体贴在一起，身体的曲线完美的贴合着，柔软的皮肤和坚实的肌肉的完美平衡，幸福的感受着她的体温），可以听到她（Maria的低吟和着音乐的节拍一起传入她的耳朵，Natasha发现这是她最喜欢的旋律），可以闻到她（很淡的月桂和某种非常Maria的味道），看到她（即使是Natasha闭上眼的时候她也能看到Maria--因为她的脸、她的微笑和她的眼睛，她的全部都烙印在Natasha的视网膜上，她的心里，她永远都不会忘记的，她觉得如果没有这些记忆她觉得自己都活不下去了，她觉得如果心里没有Maria的话，她连呼吸都不会了）。

音乐的节奏变得更缓和了一点，不过节奏还是很High的，这时Maria从她们的吻里抽身而出。对于Natasha发出的不满的声音，Maria轻笑着。“我们应该跳舞的。”显然语气里带着笑意。

“我们是在跳舞啊，直到几秒之前。”Natasha不满的嘟囔着，一路轻咬着她的下颌的线条。

Maria因为Natasha吸吮着她的颈上的敏感点而低哼出声。“我不觉得这算是跳舞。”才不是跳舞，更像是穿着衣服做爱。“我觉得我好像生疏了。”

“所以多练习练习嘛。”Natasha不耐烦的提议道，然后拽着她的头发，把Maria拽低下来。

Maria听懂了她的暗示，再次吻上了Natasha，双手沿着她的大腿肌肉摸了上去，想让Natasha把双腿都缠在她的腰上，在Natasha这么做了之后立刻就对于Maria的体力和肌肉线条而感到非常满意。

等一会之后，她们再次分开时，Natasha的额头顶着她的。她说道，她温柔的说着--小小声的几乎都被周围的噪音和音乐淹没了，但是Maria听到了，Maria一直都能听到她的话，“我现在好幸福。”

Maria低哼一声，这个声音直击到Natasha的灵魂--Natasha曾经怀疑自己是否真的有灵魂，但是，显然现在是有的。“英雄理应感到幸福。”

Natasha退后，看起来被吓到了。“我不是英雄。”

“你是。”Maria反对道，看Natasha的表情就像是在长久的黑暗之后第一次见到太阳一样，“你是整个世界的英雄。”她轻吻Natasha的额头，然后贴在她的肌肤上嘀咕道，Natasha甚至都不知道她拥有这种渴望。“你是我的英雄。”

*** ***

在Maria这么看着她--完全信任她，感到骄傲，而且甚至可以说是爱着她--的时候，Natasha这次真的相信自己真的是一个英雄。


	9. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 恋爱之前  
> \- 在这里，Natasha跟踪着Hill副局长。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有任何侵权的想法和故意

Maria Hill有种被人跟踪的感觉。

这种直觉是多年的保护和照顾自己和她的部下的经验下养成，在上百次不知道自己还能不能活着回去的任务之后，这种感觉似乎是成为她的求生本能的一部分。

所以，她知道她不能忽略掉这种感觉--除了自己之外她不相信别人了，生活教会了她这一点。

她继续向前走，似乎毫不费力的混入了纽约街头的人海当中，同时脑子里排演着无数种可能发生的情况。

就像是训练里一样。

（只是在训练里，没人真的想杀掉她）

*** ***

这是Natasha Romanoff第四次差点被抓到了。这事实让她非常不安，她从来没有这样过，这让她开始怀疑自己的能力。她可是黑寡妇，她可是这个世界上最好的间谍--而她现在发现自己几乎被人发现了，这可是第一次。

她对自己很生气，说真的。她的技术这么糟吗，连一个区区神盾特工都能差点--差一点点--就抓到她了？

 _那个，好吧，_ Maria Hill可不是“区区”神盾特工而已。事实上，她才不是能用一个小小的标签描述的人，但是，还是不爽。

Natasha发现她需要用点更高阶的技巧，如果她想继续的话。

（说真的，她真的好想继续啊。）

*** ***

这位特工在九天之后抓到了那只小蜘蛛。

*** ***

这位副局长走进了一家非常正常的开在曼哈顿的酒吧（它叫MacLaren’s，如果Natasha没读错外门的标志的话）。Natasha选择等在外面而不是跟着她进去--这酒吧看上去很小，她不想冒险，因为Maria已经证明她确实是个不简单的挑战了。

她隐藏在附近的巷子的阴影里，她突然觉得气氛变了。

她的反应晚了四分之一秒。

一只胳膊勒在她的脖子上，这时她感到手枪顶在她的后腰上。

“不错嘛，Specialist。”Maria的声音很奇妙的听上去还有点想笑，她呼出的气息喷在Natasha的耳边，让她有点痒。

“你也不错嘛，副局长。”Natasha回答道，“从来没人抓到我呢。”

“除了鹰眼。”

Natasha翻了个白眼，虽然她知道Maria看不到。“那是计划的一部分。”

“是啊，好吧。随便吧，在他之前没有人知道要找什么。”

“你知道？”语气里有一丝挑战的意思，故意的，想要引诱这位冷静自持的Fury的副手。

“我知道的足够。”Maria简单的答道，不想和她玩。“现在，解释，你为什么跟踪我？谁指使你的？”

“你不打算把枪移开吗？至少在审我之前，要把我从这个锁喉的姿势放开吧。”

“是啊。”Maria低哼一声，“我以前听过这句话。不会发生的。”

“你知道我可以很容易的缴你的械的，对吧？”

“我能接受这个风险。”她更用力的把枪顶在她的后腰。“我重复一次：你为什么跟踪我，还有谁指使你来的？”

Natasha耸耸肩--好吧，是试图要耸耸肩。“没有人指使我。我今天放假，他们告诉我可以随便安排我的时间。”

一声不相信的低哼之后，“你选择跟踪我吗？”

“我发现你很有意思。”Natasha甜兮兮的说道，她轻轻歪了歪头--在这种姿势下，在能做到最大的程度--她感觉到那位深发女人的嘴唇几乎贴到了她脸上。

（她尽可能的不要让Maria察觉到她口腔中的干燥感）

在几秒钟的安静之后，Maria仔细打量思考了一下，然后放开了她。

她走过去看着Maria，她很深思熟虑的看着她。

“就别妨碍我做事，那我们就不会有问题。”Maria说道，把枪收回枪套里。

Natasha挑起眉毛--很惊讶她这么容易放过自己--但是她还是点点头，“好的，好的。”

*** ***

 _Robin Scherbatsky_ 。这是Maria的假身份，她每次来MacLaren’s都会用这个名字。

Natasha知道她算是保证过她不会妨碍Maria做事，但是她总来这家酒吧，她好想知道原因啊。所以她把Clint也套路进找答案的过程--毕竟，他可没保证过呢。

她真的不知道Maria是怎么忍受这里的--这里那么普通，那么…无聊，而Natasha知道很多形容Maria的词，普通绝对不是其中一个。

她真的，真的，真的需要解决这个问题。

不是因为关于Maria Hill的所有事都让她很在意，当然不是。

她需要知道是因为这事关她的职业荣誉。

她是个间谍，而情报对她来说就是生命线，是交易的筹码。

（或者什么其他类似的。）

*** ***

 **Tash** :

说不定MacLaren’s的地下藏着什么顶级机密的神盾设施？

——BW

 **蠢货** **Clinton** :

我们讨论过了，并没有这个记录。

——H

 **Tash** :

要是从档案里删掉了呢？神盾局又不是第一次这么干了。

——BW

 **蠢货** **Clinton** :

也许。你想让我顺着这条线查下去吗？

——H

 **Tash** :

不用，等我回去自己查。

——BW

 **蠢货** **Clinton** :

啊，好。

你要进去吗？

——H

 **Tash** :

我正在考虑。

——BW

 **蠢货** **Clinton** :

…

你已经进门了是不是。

——H

 **Tash** :

等会，笨蛋。

——BW

 **蠢货** **Clinton** :

我会拿着急救箱等你的。

——H

Natasha微笑着读了Clint的短信，然后把手机装兜里。挺直身体，推门进去了。

*** ***

Maria在她进门的那一秒就知道了。

怎么可能不知道呢--Natasha可是自带聚光灯，不管到哪都能迷倒一票人。

而且Maria知道她不是唯一一个这么想的人。她偷偷瞥了她一眼--很隐蔽，普通人根本看不到--然后把注意力转回Lily，她正在绘声绘色的将她今天早些时候是怎么差点被一辆出租车撞到的。

她在默默的在心里数了五个数，然后当然了，Ted和Barney都注意到刚刚进门的红发美人。

“我先！”他们同时大喊道，然后怒视着对方。

Marshall，本来在很专心的听Lily讲故事，转头去看是谁吸引了他们的注意力。Lily当然也这么做了。

“Oh…”Marshall点点头，“她确实很漂亮。”

“是的，按从1到10分打分，她11分。”Lily同意道，“也许，甚至可以12分。”

Maria为了不起疑，也转过去看着Natasha。她穿着一件挺时髦的皮夹克，里面是一件很薄的白衬衫，和深色的紧身牛仔裤。她看上去像是最近流行的颓废风的时装模特。“绝对12分。”Maria评价道--语气有点过于轻快了，但是没人注意到。

“不管你们俩谁去，没机会的。”Lily对Ted和Barney说。

“你又不知道。”Ted不高兴的抗议道。

“嘿，对我们有点信心行吗，亲爱的Lily。”Barney低哼一声，“当然有机会。”他别有用心的看着Ted，“如果是我的话。”

“呃，哥们儿，她朝这走过来了。”Marshall说，“而且她…”

“你好啊。”Natasha和他们打招呼。

没人回答--他们只顾着盯着她看。

“呃，你好？”Marshall说道，显然他的朋友们都被惊的说不出话来了。

但是她并不在意他，Natasha的眼睛专注在Maria身上--只有 _Maria_ 。她伸手到她面前，“Natalie…”她说，停顿了一下，“Rushman。”这是她最好的身份之一，这可是Hill副局亲自制作的。让他们查去吧，不会联系到神盾局的。

Maria勾起嘴角笑起来了。Natasha不知道她是演的还是真的，这让她有点不安--真的很难看懂Maria，无论在什么情况下。“Robin Scherbatsky。” _Robin_ _握手介绍道，她的掌心很暖，握手有力。_

 _Natalie_ 让这次接触持续的时间比正常长了几秒，“很高兴见到你。”

“你也是。”

 _Natalie_ 轻轻歪头，而Natasha把表情调整到有些调笑但是有点害羞。“请你喝一杯？”

她注意到Maria下颌角的动作，她忍住没有笑出来。

“当然。” _Robin_ _似乎挺高兴的答道，但是眼睛里闪烁着的火光，绝对是_ Maria。

_**Game On.** _

*** ***

在她们一走出那群人的听力范围，Maria说道：“等我回去会找各种办法把你骂死的，Specialist。”

“我知道。”Natasha轻笑道，“但是，值得。”

“我记得我告诉你离开的。”

“没有，才没有。”Natasha摇摇头，“你说的是不要妨碍你做事，我没有。”她耸耸肩，“我只是路过而已。”

Maria叹气，“这是一个六级任务，你不能没提前警告一下就走进任务里。”

“我是六级特工。”Natasha皱起眉头。

“这并不意味着你可以就这么随随便便的闯进和你没关系的任务里。”她们这时走到了酒吧吧台，她们现在需要压低音量，所以Maria这么做了。“唯一我没直接把你开除的原因就是你确实是一名六级特工。”

就在她要点酒水饮料的时候，Maria--不对， _Robin_ \--的手机响了起来。

“我擦。”她拿出手机看向屏幕的时候嘀咕道，眼神闪过警告的光-- ** _别动_** 。她接起电话。“是的--不是--这不是我--这确实是她--不，我没--你认真的？”

Natasha很感兴趣的看着Maria-- _Robin_ 的表情从惊讶变到烦躁变到愤慨，然后又变回去。

“我明白了。”她低吼着，然后把手机塞到口袋里，又叹了口气。“我擦。”她又一次嘀咕道。

“有问题？”Natasha几乎说着悄悄话问道，声音很容易就被酒吧里的声音淹没了。

“是的。”Maria瞪着她，“算是你的错，不过也算是我的吧。”

“我没做什么太暴露身份的事。”

“你没有。” _Robin_ _点点头，“但是鹰隼依旧希望狮王配合蜘蛛。”_

Natasha僵住了--一小会儿--然后 _Natalie_ 的手沿着 _Robin_ 的胳膊一路爱抚上去。一个别有用心的笑容出现在她的嘴角，而 _Robin_ _用热情的眼神看着她，“我明白了。”_

_鹰隼希望狮王配合蜘蛛。_

Fury想让Hill和Romanoff一起完成这个任务。

而她们会用恋人的身份。

事情突然开始变得有趣起来了。

*** ***

 **Tash** :

我会在空母上见到你的，对吧？

——BW

 **蠢货** **Clinton** :

我还拿着急救箱等你呢。

——H

Natasha大笑着，没心没肺的走向她的昆式战机。她现在大腿上有个淤青，肩膀上还有个牙印。

事情才没有很糟。


	10. Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 确定的情侣关系  
> \- 黑寡妇和鹰眼入狱了  
> \- 美剧《Castle》交叉（时间线有点乱，但是不要在意那些细节）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

Maria用手捂着脸，就好像这能让她避开这个蠢爆了的世界。她的另一只手撑着空母指挥中心的栏杆，她用力的指节泛白。努力忍住烦躁的低吼。

说真的，她想要现在就地消失，不要再处理这堆糟心事了。

这情况真的太他妈荒诞了。

Clint Barton和Natasha Romanoff入狱了。

不对，不对，这话不太对。

 _Hansel_ _Burton_ 和 _Barbara_ _Sugarman_ 入狱了。

我的个乖乖啊。

*** ***

Kate Beckett狠狠的瞪着审讯室对面的那一对。Castle几乎在她旁边兴奋的都要颤抖了，他的手指有节奏的在腿上敲打着。他看起来简直像是圣诞节早上的小屁孩。

那个，她倒是没办法怪他。

简单来说，他们眼前的线索是很奇怪的二人组。

而且，没错，他们也算是很奇怪的搭档了，但是那不一样。

“Barbara Sugarman和Hansel Burton。”Beckett冰凉的盯着对面的绿色眼睛的金发美女，然后看着那个懒散的短发男人。“这名字听上去好假。”

Barbara耸耸肩，Hansel轻笑着。

“大概因为那确实是。”Hansel说道。

“等等，所以，你承认你们在说谎吗？”Castle问道。

“承认了吗？”Hansel回复道，向后靠着靠背，只用椅子的后腿坐着。

这时两声尖锐的敲击声从单面镜传来。

Hansel看了看Barbara。“10分15秒？他们有点慢，不是吗？”

“也许是为了处罚你呢。”Barbara说道，她听上去有点无聊。“我们本可以不把警察扯进来的。”

“拜托，相信我们的能力好嘛。我们可以不被任何人看到的。”Hansel笑道，“但是，这样就不好玩了嘛。”

“这次你写报告。”

“当然，当然。”

“你们俩他妈的在讲什么？”Beckett命令道。但是她几乎被忽略了。

不过在她能更进一步的审问他们之前，房门被Esposito打开了。他看起来很严肃，他歪了歪脑袋，示意Beckett和Castle跟着他，然后又把门带上了。Beckett看了看Castle，他举手投降，表示他完全不知道是什么事。深叹一口气，她起身。“我们可没完事儿呢。”她坚定的说，危险并威胁的眯眼瞪着他们。她出门身后跟着Castle。

*** ***

“不可以。”Beckett喘着粗气，不敢相信。“长官，我们不能放了他们！”

Gates队长肘部撑着桌子，头疼的揉着太阳穴。非常明显的她也对这事觉得神烦。“恐怕这次我们没有选择，探长。命令来自非常高的高层。”

“非常高的高层有多高？”Castle问道。

Gates队长瞪着他，但是还是回答了，显然疲惫不堪，“非常非常高，Castle先生。”

“我不明白，长官。”Beckett说道，“他们是我们唯一的线索。放了他们的话，整个案子就毁了。”

“我知道你什么意思，而且相信我，我并不比你喜欢这个命令，但是我们别无选择。”Gates队长说这话的时候似乎很痛苦。“放了他们。”

“你能至少告诉我命令来自哪里吗？”Beckett严肃的看着他们的队长。

Gates队长抿了抿唇，同时仔细打量着Beckett和Castle。然后她叹气，回答道，“根据我了解的来推断，一个独立于世界各国政府的组织。”

他们都被吓到了。

“独立于世界各国政府…”Castle重复道，“那，像是，联合国…吗？”

“是的。”

“认真的？”

“是的。”

“你相信吗，长官？”Beckett逼问道。

Gates队长沉重的点点头。“我没有不相信的理由。我们没有把他们牵扯到案子里的证据，探长。手里的资料连叫做旁证都很勉强。而且…”

突然一阵巨响，整个警局的灯都灭了。

Castle掏出手机想当手电用，但是，“我的手机关机了。”

Beckett也检查了她的，她低哼一声，“我也是。”

Gates队长起身打开办公室的门，“发生了什么？”她命令道。

Ryan有些慌张的跑过来，脸都成灰色的了。“他们不见了。”

*** ***

Beckett用最快的速度跑到了拘留室。

她一跑到理应关着Barbara和Hansel的屋子的时候，灯又亮了。

她看到凳子上放了两幅手铐，下面放着一张纸条。

_“告诉_ _Richard_ _：_ _007_ _向他问好。_

_你也不错，_ _Katherine Houghton Beckett_ 。

也许未来的某天我们还能再见。

 _P_. _S_ : 如果来找我们，做好最坏的心理准备”

她把纸片翻过来，那里印着一个有点抽象的鹰和盾牌。

*** ***

等他们开始检查到底发生了什么的时候，他们发现所有的记录都不见了。监控也黑了，而且他们所有的证据--指纹，照片，一切--都没有了。

这就像是Barbara Sugarman和Hansel Burton不存在一样。

这就像是Barbara Sugarman和Hansel Burton被人从世界上擦除了。

没留下任何线索，如果不是Kate Beckett的记忆，她会以为这就是一场梦而已。

不过不久之后她的记忆也消失了，整个事情被所有人忘掉了--唯一的后遗症就是脑中隐隐的觉得她好像忘掉了什么事。

*** ***

“你们用了强化版的莨菪碱让他们忘记整件事情了？”Maria问道。

“是的。”Natasha确认道，“药品编号：421JP5，正处于最终阶段的实验，Fitz和Simmons刚刚完善了最后一步。”

“挺好用的呢，说真的。而且你的时机正好，虽然比我期待的慢了点。”Clint说道。

“哦，是啊，对不起啊让你久等了。”Maria冰冰凉的说道，“我太忙于和Stark协调让他一次性的把12分局的关于你们的所有数字信息都在那段很短的时间内消除。”

Natasha低哼一声，“你用了加强版的电磁脉冲把他们的所有电子设备都废了？”

Maria耸耸肩，“在激活的那一瞬间，JARVIS运行了一个全系统清理程序给你们收拾残局。”她叹气，“现在你们能告诉我为什么要冒这个风险？你们可以不引发任何人的关注就完成任务的，Nat。”

Natasha和Clint交换了一个眼神。

Clint说道，“我们欠了某人一个人情。”

Maria盯着他，似乎有点不敢相信。终于她点点头，“Richard Castle的父亲”

“他在布达佩斯帮了很大的忙，我们觉得这个机会不错可以兑现一下我们的承诺。”

“你们留下的卡片呢？”

Natasha斜笑着，“如果Katherine Beckett能达到Nick预期的50%，她迟早会弄明白的。”

Maria再一次的点点头，接受了这个解释。“她会的，等时机合适。她在FBI的经历太短了，我觉得是因为她不太适合那里的环境。”

“那怎么，神盾局适合吗？”

Maria对她微笑着。“她很固执、很热血，而且还一腔热血的追求正义。你觉得她不适合这里吗？”

Natasha的嘴角轻微抽搐，似乎有点尬，不过倒是没争论这个观点。

她因为Clint在旁边偷笑而给他一个肘击。


	11. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已确定的情侣关系  
> \- 狗血+小甜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

Natasha和Clint在Phil办公室里，坐在他的办公桌对面，面前放着任务文件夹都没有打开。

“你们的命令清楚了吗？”Phil问他们，一脸严肃。

不过显然并不像他想象的那么严肃，因为Natasha只是调笑着，“当然了，老板。”

Phil深深地叹了口气，“严肃点。”

“我很严肃。”Natasha说道，她随后指了一下Clint。“我们很严肃啊。”

Phil颇有深意的盯着她，然后看着Clint。“我只是要确定所有事都流畅的进行。这只是简单的‘拿上就走’的情报任务，我不想要任何没必要的麻烦出现。”

Clint耸耸肩，“随便你怎么说啦，宝贝儿。”他眼中闪烁着顽皮的光芒，虽然脸上的表情几乎依旧非常严肃。

_**几乎** _ _是这句话里的重点。_

Phil低哼一声，然后放弃了。和这两个人打交道从来都不容易，不管他指挥了多少次他们的任务、不管他给他们做多少次简报，他还是很头疼。“就…走吧，Specialist。遵守你的命令，拜托。”

Clint点点头，跟着Natasha起身。他朝Phil使了个眼色，明显透露着恶作剧的神情。“我们会的，长官。”

Natasha轻笑着走向门口。

这时门开了，那里站着Maria Hill，等着她。

“要出去？”Maria问。

Natasha挑眉，决定逗逗她。“就好像你不知道似的。”

Maria就低哼一声，既不承认也不抗议。“就，小心点，好吗？”

Natasha的表情柔和下来了，就像她每次出现在Maria身边时一样。“我一直都小心的。”她向前一步抚上了Maria的面颊。“我得回到有你的家呢。”

Maria微笑着，这让Natasha心里暖暖的--Maria真的就是她的家，她永远，永远都会回到她身边的。“我等你。”

“我知道。”Natasha的双手搂上了Maria的脖颈，把她拽低，和她进行了一次缠绵的吻。等她推开的时候得意的咧嘴笑着，抛了个媚眼。“稍候见，小猫咪。”

然后她向前走去，Clint也跟着。Maria眼里带着坚定的神情跟着他们，直到他们的飞机起飞为止。

等她转身回去的时候，Phil在她旁边轻笑了起来。“黑寡妇刚刚是叫你‘小猫咪’了吗？”

Maria翻了个白眼。“闭嘴。”

不过，他没有，继续说道。“所以，这是你们的情趣吗？”

“我让你闭嘴，Phil。”她嘀咕着。“还有，别那么看着我。”

“这好可爱啊。”他说道，看起来就要像小p孩一样笑起来了。

“呃…”Maria低哼一声，拿起了一个电子设备敲进去几条指令。“回去工作，Agent，而且保证全局最重要的两个特工完整的回来。”

“是的，长官。”他说着还敬了个礼，不过依旧控制不住的咧嘴笑着。

Maria转身回到了空中母舰的指挥中心，否则她会控制不住的把Phil揍得失去意识。毕竟，这对于团队合作并没什么好处。

*** ***

**21L** **号扇区**

神盾临时指挥中心116J

雷达卫星#P13 NMR_19号镜头

瓦哈卡州任务档案9234号

任务小队：DELTA强攻小队

**Clint Barton**

代号：Hawkeye

特工档案：Asset 836 HWKY 7-212vh

任务状态：活跃

**Natasha Romanoff**

代号：Black Widow

特工档案：Asset 506 BLKWID 4-582

任务状态：活跃

*** ***

 **Tash** :

任务报告。0-8-4已获得。

——BW

 **蠢货** **Clinton** :

收到，到屋顶接应。

——H

 **蠢货** **Clinton** :

另一个屋顶，Tash。

——H

 **Tash** :

我知道。我忙着揍人呢。马上就到。

——BW

 **蠢货** **Clinton** :

目标锁定

——H

 **Tash** :

报告吧

——BW

 **蠢货** **Clinton** :

任务完成。我们撤

——H

*** ***

 **Natting Hill** :

我以为这就是一个“拿上就走”的任务呢

——BW

 **Meowing Hill** :

神盾局的计划最好的情况下也不太靠谱

——MH

 **Natting Hill** :

如果是你策划的话就靠谱

——BW

 **Meowing Hill** :

我总不能策划所有的计划啊，否则他们会都被开除的

——MH

 **Natting Hill** :

像往常一样谦虚啊

——BW

 **Meowing Hill** :

你喜欢的

——MH

Natasha笑起来--那是一个蠢蠢的笑容，只有Maria可以让她笑成这个样子--当然她无视了Clint的那副得意的臭屁的笑容。

 **Natting Hill** :

我喜欢你

——BW

 **Meowing Hill** :

很好，因为我也喜欢你。现在放下手机，好好完成任务，然后回来

——MH

Natasha觉得她自己傻乎乎的，而且心里甜甜的。就连Clint在她旁边唱一些关于孩子们在树上亲亲的童谣都无视了，而且他还做出那种超级荒唐的肉麻兮兮的表情。

她用装着0-8-4的箱子砸他。

（好吧，她承认，并不是真的无视。Clint真的太烦人了）

*** ***

不久以后，Natasha在Maria的床上，靠着那位深发女人的胸口。

“Phil之前吐槽我来着，他听到你叫我‘小猫咪’了。”Maria说道，同时手指梳理着Natasha红色的发卷。

“他这么大胆？”

“嗯，我猜他和Clint不互相起昵称哈。”

“光是思考他们有这么干的可能都吓到我了。”Natasha木然的说着，假装严肃的语气。“他们看起来像是那种特别严肃的情侣。”

Maria低声笑着（Natasha感受到了她笑起来的轻颤，这感觉真是舒服--就躺在那里和Maria逗着玩，一点都不焦虑）。“你懂的，我从来都没问过你为什么这么叫我。”她嘀咕着。

Natasha动了一动，以便她能看到Maria的脸，她现在趴在那个高个儿女人的身上。“因为那很适合你啊。”

Maria低哼一声，“我觉得没多少人会同意这个评价的，在心情好的时候他们都还叫我Hard-ass Hill呢。”

“没错，但是，我不需要也不在意他们的观点。”Natasha反驳道，“他们又不了解你。”

Maria的一侧嘴角轻轻抽动一下，形成一个不太明显的微笑。“确实，他们不了解。”

“小猫咪很可爱，你也是。”Natasha往Maria的颈窝里拱了拱，“而且小猫咪会咬人，”她轻咬着眼前精致的下颌骨，“还挠人，”她轻轻挠着Maria，“它们还又吸又舔。”Natasha一边说着一边朝Maria的喉咙做出一样的事情。

Maria挣扎着喘着粗气，而Natasha这时撑起身低头看着她。“我觉得‘小猫咪’更适合形容你呢。”她说到。

“不对，我刚刚只是在演示你对我做的事情。”Natasha眼里闪着狩猎般的光芒，“你就是我的小猫咪，Maria，而且如果你十分好心演示一下这个昵称出现的原因…”她声音渐渐消失，空气中满是暗示的氛围。

“哦，我明白了。”Maria充满情趣的咧嘴笑着，同时喷出灼热的气息，这让Natasha从里到外都愉悦的期待着接下来将要发生的事情，刹那之间，她把她们都翻了个身，Natasha现在被她压在身下。“我很欢迎这样的挑战。”

而这个挑战Natasha完全不介意输掉。

等几小时之后，Maria睡着的时候，她几乎像猫咪一样的呼噜着，而Natasha知道她才没有输。

如果一定要形容的话，这绝对是双赢。


	12. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已确定的情侣关系  
> \- Maria终于放了几天假

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

Maria上次这么干已经是挺久之前了，她最近真的是超忙的（或许是一贯如此），但是因为突然增多的侦测到0-8-4数量，还有外星来客，不要忘了还有真·神仙打架，还有差点毁灭的世界。简直像是死循环。

所以，没错，她的生活开始变得麻烦了。她现在需要管理一个全球性超级情报机构，无数的任务需要管理，还有好多好多的菜鸟要训。她几乎没有时间思考和放松，她有时候想这么做，但是她的工作比她个人的情绪重要多了。

不过，现在突然有这个机会，而且她被逼着必须要这么做。

她被叫到局长办公室，最开始她以为像以往一样，要她做一项特殊任务的。

所以当他说，“你放假，Hill，五天。”的时候，她真的有点懵。

她眨眨眼，看着他，有点不解。“长官？”

他的那只好用的眼睛并不高兴的看着她。（他永远都不高兴。Maria觉得大概Fury局长做不出其他的表情，也许唯一的例外是烦躁--显然复仇者们就能让他露出这个表情来。）“五天假，现在就放，马上，出去。”

“呃，长官，容我说一句，到底为什么？”

他叹气，Maria能很明显的听出他的不满。“为什么你总问我那么多问题？”

Maria耸耸肩。她是唯一一个会怀疑Fury决定的人--只有她能够坦诚的批评和吐槽他的人--而他也依赖她来让自己脚踏实地，不要迷失在秘密和谎言之中。“如果我不再这么做的话，你就不会再信任我了，长官。”

他冷静的打量着她。“确实有道理。”他再次叹气，并不在意的挥挥手。“我会处理安理会和其他的那些官僚机构。他们这次非常强硬的要求我亲自和他们对话。现在，我知道我总派你去应付他们，但是很不幸的是，我总不能一直躲着他们。最好趁现在没什么全球性的灾难的时候应付了他们，那帮傻×现在不太容易信息过载而大脑爆炸。”

这还算有道理，但是还是不对劲。“我手里还有好多正在执行的任务呢，长官。其中五个还是高风险的，那些特工有和九头蛇的联系人面对面接触。那些需要有人很详细的监督。”

“这就是我为什么临时安排Coulson接替你的位置。我相信你手下的小特工可以在你短暂缺席的时间段里活下来的。才五天，能出什么乱子啊？”

Maria挑起眉毛，“我相信你知道这个问题的答案，长官。”

“是啊，是啊，随便了。”Fury翻了个白眼，“你还是要放假。”

她皱眉，又逼问一句。“为什么放假突然变得这么重要，长官？”

“因为这是我的命令。”

他需要给个更好的答案，他们都明白。

“没有顶撞的意思，长官，我可以控制的了我的工作时长，没必要为了我麻烦Coulson。”她停顿了一下，突然想到什么。“当然，除非你还有别的动机。”

Fury的嘴抿成一条线，这时她知道她说到重点了。

“你为什么总要这么敏锐？”他说道，听上去有点像在抱怨。

“这就是我当你的副手的原因，长官。”

他瞪着她，终于放软身段，“再一次的，有道理。”

Maria什么都没说，只是瞪着他。

“好吧！”那局长举起双手--这是他接受的能表现出的接受失败的极限了--他发出了混合着焦虑、挫败和恼怒的声音。“最近无论什么时候你的女朋友和我在同一个空间里，她都那么瞪着我。显然她因为你没时间陪她而怪我，已经好几周了！我的个天啊，你被那个女人瞪过吗？我向Thor发誓，如果她不是那么重要的专家级特工的话，我会把她发配到Asgard的--她的那个丢眼刀的能力可以好好用用，把那些外星人吓得找妈妈。”

他指控的指着她，“所以，你他妈的赶紧休你的那五天的假，让我在我自己的大楼里有点放松的地方。”

好吧，原来是这样。

Maria期待的是个动机，但是她绝对没想到是这个动机。

在她能回答之前，他朝门挥挥手。“走，Hill特工。”他说道，“这是命令。”

她略一点头，算是敬礼，转身走出屋去。

在空闲的时间里找事做会是一个很大的挑战，她希望Natasha知道自己在干什么。

*** ***

Maria放假完毕一回来就感觉到气氛就变了。

特工们，特别是高级特工，看她的表情，如果她不谦虚一点的话，应该可以用崇敬和佩服来形容。

挺奇怪的，因为他们通常对她都是不太爽的尊重和嫉妒--毕竟她可是比他们等级还要高的特工呢。

几个小特工接近了她--虽然他们看起来被吓得快要死了--但是他们还是鼓起勇气走过来感谢她。

她歪歪头，问道，但是还是挺温和的语气，“为什么？”

“因为你是最棒的教官了。”他们当中的一个说道，然后他们就跑开了。

她摇摇头，继续着她的步伐。

Coulson跟上了她，怀里抱着好多文件。

“Maria。”他打招呼。

“Phil。”她也招呼道。

“怎么样？”

“还行，”她说道，“他们都怎么了？”

他笑起来，“他们刚刚意识到你到底有多能干，还有你对于全局来说有多重要。”

“怎么？”

“没人会挑战你作为副局长的位置了。”

“我不明白。”

Phil叹气，“你真是太谦虚了。”

她也叹气，“我还是不明白。”她重复道。

Phil把文件抱在怀里，然后重复道。“在你休假的时候，Fury派了8个六级特工替你履行副局职责。”

“然后？”

“然后他们把所有的事情都搞得很糟，Fury威胁说把他们发配到南极一年。他说如果他们胆敢在他眼前出现的话他会亲自用二战剩下的那些坏的稀烂的潜水艇把他们发射出去。”

Maria皱起眉。“我擦。”

“是的。还有和安理会和其他政府机构的会议？”他默默嘀咕道。

Maria低吟一声，“我不想听了。”

Phil点头，同情她即将面对的状况。“你知道外交不是他的强项。”

“真的是低估他了。”Maria长出一口气。“我觉得我头开始疼了。”

“不过好处是，”他安慰性的拍了拍她的肩膀，“我告诉你了，从此不会再有人怀疑你的工作能力了。”

他们走到她的办公室门口，她转向他。“真不知道这值不值得。”她承认道，然后走进办公室。

*** ***

Fury再次把她叫进了自己的办公室。

在她进门的时候他正双手撑着脑袋。

“长官。”

Fury抬头看她，他看起来非常疲惫，而且非常非常生气。当然了，毕竟姓Fury嘛。

“你！”他说道，他的声音紧张而充满焦虑，“你从此不允许超过连续120小时不在岗。我说清楚了吗？”

她对他眨眨眼，就像上一次，有点被吓到了。“是的，长官。”

“我再也不管那只破蜘蛛是不是再那么死瞪着我，你不许走。这局里有这么多他妈的蠢货如果你不管着他们的话，这里他妈的会崩溃的。我们为什么雇那些蠢货。一群傻帽。”他低吼着，“现在去清理一下他们搞出来的乱子，Hill。”

她接受着局长的打量。她思考了一下他提起的那些乱子。“好的，长官。”她说，然后按照他的命令走出了那扇办公室的门。

她从他惹毛的那些各种政府机构开始。她只是希望他们不像他一样那么烦躁。但是，她并不敢抱太大的期望。

毕竟，她的生活总是有各种“惊喜”等着她。


	13. Merida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已确定的情侣关系  
> \- 和[Chapter 12: Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895203/chapters/51812914#workskin)同一世界观

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

现在既然Stark大厦基本上已经算是那群复仇者们的非正式居所--这当然意味着，所有的复仇者都有自己的一层楼。

（Stark最大的优点应该就是慷慨了，反正Maria是这么觉得的。）

身为神盾局的副局长和黑寡妇的女朋友，Maria有权过来。

她走进电梯，用钥匙卡刷开门。一个面板打开扫描她，等她的身份确定，一个声音和她打着招呼，“下午好，Hill副局长。”

“下午好，JARVIS。你知道Natasha在哪吗？”

“Romanoff特工在47分钟之前和Barton特工、Lewis小姐还有Rogers上尉在一起。他们在喊着什么，我引用一下，‘看看谁才是最好的战术大师’。我相信他们现在去市中心玩真人CS了。”

Maria捏着自己的鼻梁。“我为啥都不惊讶？说真的，他们简直像大号儿童。”

“对于你的评价，我非常同意，Hill副局长。”

Maria微笑--作为一个人工智能，JARVIS听上去非常精通嘲讽技能。

“其他人呢？”

“啊，Thor和Foster小姐在屋顶，我觉得Potts小姐在办公室批评我家先生，又一次。Banner先生在他的屋里睡觉。”

“好吧。”所有复仇者的所在地都清楚，这不是第一次Maria希望她手下的小特工都可以像JARVIS这么好用。

“你还想去Romanoff特工的房间吗？”

“是的，那很不错。”即使Natasha不在，但是Maria还可以在那里泡个热水澡。或许她还可以在他们都回来之前休息几个小时。

谁知道他们能捣什么乱，他们时不时的就能弄出个大乱子出来。

等电梯门打开的时候，Maria道谢：“谢谢，JARVIS。”

“不客气，Hill副局长。”

*** ***

在一次漫长、慵懒并且温暖的热水澡和两个小时的睡眠之后，Maria发现自己走到了Stark坚持需要的“无压力工作环境”带来的休闲区。在查看了好长好长的电影列表之后，她选择看一部轻松愉快的片子。

就在她差不多要看完迪士尼电影《勇敢传说》的开场的时候，Natasha走了进来。

Maria摁下了暂停键。

“嘿！”她和Natasha打招呼，而Natasha则是很随意的倒在了Maria旁边的沙发上。

Natasha就只是低哼了一声，然后搂住了Maria的脖子，把她拉过来吻了一下。

“嘿！”Natasha吻过之后和她打着招呼。“我一进门JARVIS就告诉我你在这。”她眼中闪着惊喜的光--别人都看不出来，但是Maria开始找到了看懂Natasha的窍门。“我并没料想到你今天可以来这的。”

“是啊，那个，Fury命令我休五天的假。显然某人…”她别有深意的看着Natasha，“威胁他这么做的。”

Natasha勾起嘴角，似乎很自豪。“我就知道他早晚会投降的。”

Maria带着爱意的摇摇头，“他似乎真的挺难受的，你知道的。我觉得他真的吓到了。”

Natasha并不抱歉的耸耸肩。“真可怜。”她靠近了她一点，脑袋靠着Maria的肩膀上。

Maria伸手抱住了那个红发女人，换了个姿势让她们都更舒服一点。“很抱歉经常没时间陪你。”她说道。

“你现在就在陪我。”Natasha低声嘀咕着，“很好了。”

Maria微笑着，亲亲Natasha的头顶，然后摁了播放键。

“你在看什么？”

“《勇敢传说》。”

“什么是《勇敢传说》？”她听上去好困惑啊。

Maria轻笑着，“电影题目。”她说明到，“迪士尼的动画片。”

“哦。”

她们安静的看着。等到Merida加入给她自己比武招亲的比赛的时候，Maria轻声的笑起来了。

“有什么好笑的？”Natasha问道。

Maria咧嘴笑道，“我觉得如果鹰眼和你有孩子，那一定就是Merida的样子。”

很不幸的，就在这一秒，其他人走进来了。

更不幸的是，他们听到了Maria的话的尾巴。

“神马？！”Darcy尖叫道，差点没把抱着的冰淇淋掉到地上。

Maria和Natasha都皱起了眉。

“谁有孩子了？”Pepper问道。

“有人有孩子？”Stark大喊道，被吓到了。

“这是好消息，对吧？有孩子是好事儿。”Steve说道。

“我的天啊，他要当爸爸了。”Jane惊讶的捂嘴。

“谁要当爸爸？”Thor疑问道，跟在Jane身后。

“Clint，显然。”Bruce回答，揉着额头。

“我？”Clint被吓得瞪大了眼睛。他慌乱的看着Natasha，“你怀孕多久了？”

Natasha瞪着他，神烦。“Clint…”她开口道，她呆愣的对他说，“我们甚至都没XXOO过。”

沉默了一阵，“哦。”他长出了一口气，“对哈。”

Maria紧紧的抱着一只抱枕，把脸埋进去，要隐藏起她控制不住的笑声。

这个努力并不成功。

她旁边传来一声恼怒的低吼，她抬眼看过去。Natasha不爽的盯着她。“这一点也不好笑。”

“其实，有点好笑。”Maria抗议道。

“我会杀了你的。”

“不，你不会。”

Natasha揉揉脸，“是。”她终于承认道，“我不会的。”然后她转头看向其他人。“但是，他们，我也许。”

Darcy投降的举高双手。“嘿，嘿！我是无辜的。显然，这都是某种误会，是吗？好的，很好。”然后她并不迟疑的坐在了Natasha的旁边。“但是，我还是要问，谁怀孕了？”

Natasha低吼一声。

Maria解释道，“没人怀孕。我只是指出，如果Nat和Clint有一个孩子的话，Merida可能是他们的亲生女儿呢。”

“谁是Merida？”Thor问道，她坐在Darcy旁边，Jane在他怀里。

“这部电影的主角。”Maria答道。

“啊，终于说得通了。”Pepper说道，坐在Maria旁边，身后跟着Tony。

“不，并没有。”Tony疑问道，“我还是不知道谁是Merida。”

Steve坐在Tony旁边，身后跟着Bruce。“这是新出的动画片吗？”

“是的。”Bruce答道，“我觉得是迪士尼爸爸的。”

“噢。我对于迪士尼的老片子更熟悉一点。”

“你们想从头开始看吗？”Maria问道。

“如果你们不嫌麻烦的话。”Steve回答说。

（他从来都不会放过任何一个给自己的现代知识补课的机会。）

“我也想看，Hill女士。”Thor也附和。

（他从来都不会放过任何一个让他更了解中庭文化的机会。）

“好吧，可以。我们还没看到一半呢，所以没关系的。”她说道。

“好的。”Tony拍拍手，“JARVIS，从头开始，谢谢。”

JARVIS的标准英腔从音响系统中传出来。“好的，先生。”

*** ***

等电影演完的时候，他们所有人都同意，如果肥啾和呱唧真的因为某种原因有了个孩子的话，那确实应该会长成Merida那样。

（当然，肥啾本啾和呱唧本唧都不同意这个观点。）


	14. Necktie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已确定的情侣关系  
> \- 呃…西装制服是她们之间的情趣？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

Natasha相当确定她从没见过像Maria一样穿西装礼服的人。而且这不是一件普通的西装--这是一件手工定制的西装三件套，并且搭配上一条缎质的钴蓝色领带，非常搭配她那双湛蓝的眼睛。定制的西裤完美的包裹着她的那双大长腿，而且那双上油擦亮的牛津皮鞋完善了这身帅呆了的样子。

她现在在她们的公寓的门边等着，调整她的袖扣，而且似乎完全没意识到她的这身行头对Natasha的影响。“准备好了吗？”她问道，当她看到Natasha的样子时挑起了眉头--一身祖母绿的晚礼服很合适的搭配上了她的那头红发，脚蹬一双恨天高。“你看起来非常完美。”她说这话的时候眼里闪烁着仰慕和爱恋的光。

Natasha无语的望着她。

Maria皱起眉头，突然很担心。她三大步走到了Natasha身边，一根手指挑起了Natasha的下巴，让那位小矮个对上她的视线。“有什么事吗？”

Natasha摇摇头。

Maria真的不信，“ _Nat_ ！”

Natasha微笑着牵起Maria的手，十指交叉。“我保证，我很好。”

“那你为什么看起来像要中风了一样？”Maria有一点点逼问的语气，依旧担心。

Natasha紧张的吞咽了一下，不确定到底为什么会有这样的反应。显然这身装备有种放大Maria魅力的作用，让她那通常的“冰雪女王”的气场变成了一团烈焰，Natasha觉得自己陷落在冰火两重天之中。她不知道怎么能把这种感觉解释清楚，说不定会被人以为她疯了，所以她只好用最基本的方法尽可能的说道。“你看起来很性感。”

Maria的表情缓和下来了，就好像她并不相信她刚刚从Natasha嘴里听到这句话一样，随后她慢慢的理解了这句话，由于惊喜而高兴的眼睛闪着光。“你喜欢吗？”她问道，听上去几乎像是害羞。

Natasha点头，只有一次，视线都没从Maria身上移开，“非常。”

“很高兴你喜欢。”Maria放松的长出一口气，“我希望你会喜欢。”

Natasha小声的轻笑一次，指尖沿着领带轻挠着。“你从哪找到的这身行头？”

“我可能走了后门？”Maria耸耸肩说道。

Natasha低哼一声，挑眉看她。

“好吧，”Maria投降道，“我向Pepper寻求了些建议。”

“为什么？”

Maria轻轻捏了捏Natasha的手，“我想给你个惊喜。”

“确实很惊喜。”

“我猜这是个很完美的让你实现愿望的机会。”Maria补充道，她的嗓音变低了，更华丽了一点，这触碰到了某个Natasha解释不清的开关，让她的心跳不由自主的加快了许多。“你之前说过想让我试试的各种造型里，确实有这一款。”

Natasha再一次的低哼了一声，在Maria知道到底发生了什么之前，她被一股力量一拽，一个法式热吻迎接了她，显然那股不知名的力量是Natasha在拽她的领带。她一路吻到了Maria的脖颈，留下一串湿漉漉的唇印。Maria在被Natasha推到门板上的时候控制不住的低吼着。

“Nat…”Maria喘着粗气说，试着要把Natasha推开，但是失败了。“你会把我的衣服弄皱的。”

“不关心。”Natasha一边啃咬着Maria的肩膀一边含糊的说着。

“你会毁了你的妆容的。”

“不重要。”

“Natasha…”Maria再次尝试着，很显然对于她来说，把话真的说出口也是一项很艰难的任务。“如果你现在不停下来的话，我们会迟到的。因为我接下来会把你摁在门板上，一直做到你几乎站不住为止。”

Natasha深吸一口气，就好像Maria的话点燃了她体内熊熊燃烧的烈火，她拽着那块蓝色的布料，几乎失控的拉扯着眼前的人。“来呀。”她说着，她几乎失声了，但是那一声低语里充满了她的渴望。

就这样Maria唇间溢出了一声呻吟--就好像她所有的自控力没有预警的集体离家出走，而她瞬间无法适应这种缺失--就这样她用一个热吻占据了Natasha的双唇，像是进攻的军队一样向前猛冲，把Natasha狠狠的推向门板。她们的胸部相贴的触感让Natasha全身紧绷，她们的身体像是拼图一样相贴让她全身心的愉悦起来。

Maria向后退了一步，然后再次专注的进攻Natasha颈部的敏感点，如果Natasha没有那么了解她的话，她会以为Maria在挑战把她亲到高潮的高难度操作。但是，不会的，Maria作为爱人太体贴了，不会这么做的。Natasha相当确定再过几分钟她就会失控的抖成一团。

Maria的手顺着Natasha的腰划过Natasha的身形，然后捧上了Natasha的胸，几乎是凶狠的抓住了她--就像是她的唇一寸一寸的啃咬吮吸着她能接触到的所有一样，她的手也不甘示弱。她的指尖划过Natasha的雪顶上的红樱，Natasha无助的抱着Maria的后脑，抓着她的那浓密的黑发。

Maria低吼着--这声音在这一刻让Natasha想起了豹子--然后她再次吻上了Natasha，Natasha觉得像是闪电在自己的皮肤游走一样，她现在绝对是湿透了。Maria伸手到她身后拉开了拉链，推搡着它，直到她堆在了Natasha的脚边。

在Maria再次抓着她的胸乳的时候，Natasha无助的低声哼哼着--这次没有一丝一毫的间隔--她的指尖再次在Nat身上画着滚烫的图案，还玩弄那条已经毁了的内裤。

Maria轻笑道，“哇哦，某人很急切啊。”她的手溜进了那片布料的里面--说真的，那真的已经湿透了，就像是不存在一样--然后实验性的揉了一下。

Natasha咬紧下唇才没有呻吟出来。

“我不知道领带能让你满意成这样呢。”Maria说道，显然这个发现让她语气里的得意非常明显。“那个，我猜，更像是领带+正装的组合。”

“你穿着那身完美的正装三件套还戴着领带…”Natasha喘着粗气，“应该算违法的。”

“当然啦。”Maria再次笑起来，“你也是啊。你现在看起来非常引人犯罪。你向来如此，但是现在…”她再次揉了一下，Natasha控制不住的摆动着。

“别调戏我。”Natasha抱怨道，不满的拽着那条蓝色的领带。

终于Maria的手指探了进去，然后又加了一个。她刚开始和缓、深入而且谨慎的动作着，并且用拇指揉捏着Natasha的那颗小豆子，她终于舒爽的大叫了起来。

然后Maria动作开始加快，很快那随着动作而产生的水声在屋内回荡着，随后Maria跪了下来，在她的舌头接触到Natasha的过度敏感的小口的时候，她被刺激的都要蹦起来了。她的手指--还深深的埋在Natasha的体内--轻轻的勾起，摁在了那个每次都能让Natasha见到星星的位置。她扯着嗓子惊叫出声，但是Maria并没放过她，继续用舌头狠狠的要她，像是命中注定要这么做的吞咽着流出来的蜜水。

Natasha扭动着她的腰肢，并不温柔的扯着Maria头发，Maria的眼里有什么闪过，似乎有点危险。她的牙齿轻轻的扫过Natasha的小妹妹--并不是说Maria把她咬疼了，完全没有，那很温柔，但是问题是，现在的Natasha的那里太过敏感了--等Maria抬眼对上她的视线时，她满意的低哼简直在Natasha的全身引起共振。

接下来，她第二次高潮，之后是第三次。

之后她就记不清了。

*** ***

等她们去那个派对的时候她们迟到了45分钟，而且如果有人意识到Natasha几乎没法坐下来或者Maria的笑容太过得意，他们很聪明的没有提起。

毕竟，不管出于什么原因，要调戏她们的都是世上最蠢的主意了。


	15. Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已确定的情侣关系  
> \- 她们在听古典乐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

Natasha一直都知道Maria Hill是一个非常优秀的人类样本。

不过看她演奏美妙的音乐再次证实了这一点，她现在有点上头。

*** ***

这其实让Natasha有些惊讶，说真的。倒不是说Maria会玩乐器这一点有什么意外--不过，说实话，叫“玩”乐器并不是很合适的用词，但是她也不是乐评家或者啥的，所以原谅她对于这个话题的语言贫瘠吧--因为， _duh_ ，当然Maria对任何事的态度都是“要么不做，要么优秀”。

就现在来说，那件事是演奏小提琴。

让Natasha惊讶的不是这个。

她 ** _才_** 知道这件事让她很惊讶。

她和Maria约会了有…几个月了，而在此期间这个话题从来没提起过。

这个，好吧，当她冷静下来想想的时候，并不是多大件事。

可是这明明就很重要。

她可是个超级间谍--她很著名的近乎本能的无意识的获取各种情报--但是，这件事就那么完全的避开了她的蜘蛛网。

更重要的是，到最后，还不是她自己发现的。

Maria就那么告诉她了，就好像这并没什么大不了的一样。

*** ***

当时她们俩一起回了Maria的家--而这，说实话，经常发生--然后Natasha问起了放在角桌上的录音机。

“我从来没见过你用它。”Natasha说道，“这东西还好用吗？”

“当然。”Maria回答道，抿了一口她的红酒然后才放下酒杯。她走到桌边拉开抽屉。Natasha见到了她相当多的磁带收藏的一角。

“哇哦，”Natasha笑起来调戏她，“我一直都知道你的心理年龄比你表现的更老成呢。”

“你完全不知道它到底有多老。”Maria说道，指尖划过磁带的脊背。她似乎找到了她想听的一盘，眼睛都亮了。“啊哈！”

“找到什么了？”

“就听一下。”Maria拿出了磁带放进了录音机里。一段歌剧的旋律传了出来。

“就…歌剧？真的？”Natasha怀疑的看着Maria，“你没说错，我确实不知道你有多老。”

“安静。”Maria比了个“嘘”，有点烦的低哼一声。“这是我最喜欢的一部分。”

“真不敢相信，你听这些音乐听到有最喜欢的一部分的地步了。”

“你是在故意让自己变讨厌吗？”

“好吧，好吧。”Natasha举手投降，“这一段叫什么？”

“威尔第的《弄臣》，第三幕，《女人善变》。”这是一个条件反射式的回答。

“好吧，好吧。”眨眨眼，“我没猜到你是歌剧的铁杆粉丝。”

“不只是歌剧。”Maria说道，“我喜欢古典音乐。”

“真的？”Natasha远远的用视线追踪着Maria的动作。

“是的。”Maria跪下来钻到床底，“这算是，避世的一种办法，特别是现实太过荒唐的时候。”

“所以，你喜欢听死人作曲的音乐？”

“我喜欢演奏死人作曲的音乐。”Maria瞪了她一眼，然后从床底下拖了个东西出来。

Natasha直直的望着那个东西。

她用了几秒才认出那是个小提琴的箱子。

“这是个小提琴的箱子。”她呆愣的说。

“是的。”

“里面有琴吗？”

“没有，Natasha，我就是有收集乐器空盒子的坏习惯。”

“别这么混蛋。”

“那就别问蠢问题。”Maria吐槽道。

“我不能相信我之前不知道。”

“你从来没问过。”

“我是个超级间谍！我才不问这种问题！”Natasha看起来非常焦虑，这让Maria轻笑起来。

“好吧，我为一家超级情报局工作呢，所以我当然可以在超级间谍前保守秘密。”

“简直不敢相信我之前不知道。”

“你说过了。”

“我知道，我需要多重复几次，因为这简直不可置信。”

“别太难过了。”Maria说道，同时打开琴箱拿起了里面的乐器。

“说的晚了点，已经难过了。”Natasha嘀咕着，警惕的盯着那个小提琴。

Maria笑起来，走过去关掉了录音机。“情侣需要时不时的给对方一个惊喜，你知道的，让彼此都有新鲜感。”

“这一点你做的很好。”

“那不错。”Maria的手温柔的拂过小提琴，就好像那是多年未见的初恋情人。

在Maria调弦的时候，Natasha根本没法把眼睛移开。

Maria在屋中央站的笔直，似乎很平静--不过不是副局长那种--这不一样。她的嘴角微微翘起，除了Natasha没人能看得出来，然后深吸一口气。她把那个乐器架在肩上，掖在下巴下面，拿起琴弓。

然后Natasha觉得她像是跟着音乐天使翱翔在音乐的世界里。

那些音调似乎能够深入Natasha的皮肉骨血，这非常美妙。

Maria的演奏似乎温婉而直接，温柔而残酷。

而Natasha情不自禁的崇拜着她，让她把自己传送到另一个世界里去。

*** ***

“这是很美的乐曲。”Natasha说道，她的声音沙哑，而她并不知道为什么。

Maria嗯了一声，“小提琴被称作‘乐器王后’是有原因。”

“刚刚的曲子叫什么名字？”

“拉威尔的《茨冈狂想曲》。”

“这…呃…这很美。”

Maria咬着唇咧嘴笑了，“真的？”

“你…你演奏的很美。”

Maria害羞低头，“谢谢，我猜。”

Natasha清清嗓子，“所以，再拉一段？”

这次Maria根本就没试图掩饰自己的笑意，“好啊。”

*** ***

“Coulson。”

Coulson从他正在写的文件中抬起头来，“嗯？”

“Maria从什么时候开始拉小提琴的？”

“哦，”他坐得更直了点，嘴角勾起形成一抹笑容，“我猜是她上中学之前。”

“她…演奏的…很美。”

“呃，是的。如果她不是坚持要拯救世界的话，我觉得她可以成为世界级的音乐家。她几乎都和小提琴合二为一了。还有钢琴，不过鉴于她和Carter一家的关系，那算是必备条件。而且她的大提琴也不错呢。”

这个回答里提示的新信息再次的让Natasha惊讶到了。“她还会拉大提琴？”

“是的，我介绍她和Aubrey认识的时候她们因为这个共同话题聊的还算不错。她们一起演奏的《天鹅》非常美妙。”

“她的才能多到了让人羡慕嫉妒恨的地步了。”

Coulson点头，“你应该听她演奏勃拉姆斯《G大调第一小提琴与钢琴奏鸣曲》。”

“她已经演奏过了。”

“很棒，对吧？”

“那就像是在濛濛细雨中的花园里漫步，而远方有我爱的人在等我。”

Coulson胳膊肘撑着提议道，“ _让她演奏《爱的礼赞》，你不会失望的。”_

Natasha手里玩着笔，几乎是无意识的嘀咕道，“我觉得她永远都不会让我失望。”

*** ***

“你为什么不告诉我你是个音乐天才？”

Maria，窝在沙发里，从小说里抬起头。“什么？”

“你是音乐天才。”

Maria把书放下，“我不是。”

“你很有天赋。”

“Nat--”

“你为什么做这份工作，明明可以做一份非常安全的工作？”

“Nat--”

“这完全没道理。”

“Nat--”

“我是说，你可以，加入管弦乐团之类的--”

Maria终于忍无可忍的捂住了Natasha的嘴。“你能安静一会吗，求你了。”

Natasha安静下来了，谢天谢地。

“我爱我的工作。虽然我也爱音乐，但是我没法想象我下半辈子以此为生的样子。”

“什么意思？”

“我是说，”Maria松开了她的手，漫无目的的比划着，“我喜欢我现在的工作。其实，就是这样，没什么可补充的了。”

她们在这之后再也没有讨论过转行的可能。

*** ***

“教我一个曲子吧。”

Maria挑眉疑惑的看她，但是还是问了句，“哪一段？”

“《万福玛利亚》，舒伯特那版。”

Maria微笑着摇摇头，“认真的？还是只想玩双关。”

Natasha急切的点点头。

一阵安静。

“好吧。”

*** ***

“像这样，用手指拨弦。”

“我现在在干什么呢？”

“拨奏。 _”_

*** ***

“你是怎么做到这个的？”

“做什么？”

“就…这个。”

“这叫弓杆奏弦。就用弓杆的这部分敲击琴弦，而不是拉弓。这样，你试一下。”

Natasha在试验的时候觉得自己笨手笨脚的，但是Maria似乎对于她的进度感到满意。

“再来一次，行板。”


	16. Profess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已确定的情侣关系（但是还没有说出口）  
> \- 依旧各种傻白甜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

_Tash_ _:_

嘿，Clint。

——BW

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

你又想让我干嘛？

——H

_Tash_ _:_

你为啥总觉得我想让你干什么？

——BW

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

呃，不是吗？

——H

_Tash_ _:_

随便了。

——BW

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

所以，怎么了？

——H

_Tash_ _:_

你觉得什么时候表白最好？

——W

Clint看着这条信息，惊讶的眨眨眼。噢，他微笑起来，他的搭档似乎终于从她那蠢毙了的否认中醒过来了。

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

在别人表白之前。

——H

*** ***

“我爱你。”

Maria很少会有无语的时刻。她用一只手就能数过来曾经发生过的次数，而且她连全部的手指都没用完呢。

Natasha Romanoff（代号：黑寡妇，档案编码：506 BLKWID 4-582），显然是那些人当中的一个。

Maria僵在那里，她惊讶的大睁着眼睛瞪着Natasha，而她只是站在那里非常认真的看着她。她们正在去吃午餐的路上，显然Natasha有她自己的主意。

“哦。”Maria被惊掉了下巴，好不容易才反应过来，不过她觉得现在自己看起来依旧挺蠢的。“呃…”

“你不用说什么。我只是觉得你应该知道。”

再一次的，Maria又不知道该说什么了。而且真的，这不是她的错。她们之间的关系--如果真的可以称作这个的话--非常复杂。是的，她知道好多人都这么说他们的私生活，但是，她还是只能这么形容。更何况，他们又没和Natasha Romanoff约会过--而且如果Maria可以控制的话，她才不会让别人有机会。原因嘛…你猜？

呃，重点是，Maria现在非常迷茫。她们俩都各自有各种难搞的情绪和糟糕的经历，即使是只有一半，那也得用全世界最好的心理医生用好几年的诊治才能缓解一点。所以Maria一直都觉得如果哪一天她们真的说出那三个字，那一定会是很久很久以后。

而且Maria一直觉得会是她先说出口--因为虽然她的生活也不全是鲜花和童话，但是那总比Natasha经历过的好多了。

她其实还挺期待那一天的，等她们都准备好。她愿意说而Natasha也愿意听的时候，那位红发杀手会亲耳听到自己对她的感情。

但是嘛…

Natasha从来都是Maria的计划里的意外。

每！一！次！她总能恰到好处的打乱Maria的完美计划，但是每一次Maria其实也并不真的介意。

就像，眼前的这一次。

“呃…”Maria再次要试图说点什么，等她终于克服了像撒哈拉一样干燥的喉咙的时候，“你刚刚…是对我…坦白了你的爱意了吗？”

Natasha仔细的打量着她，但是没有避让。“我讨厌那个词。”

Maria皱起眉头，“爱吗？”

“不是。”Natasha摇头，“坦白。”

“什么，为什么？”

“我不觉得感情应该用‘坦白’来形容。”Natasha说道，她的话里似乎潜藏着什么，Maria还没见过她这个样子，但是她总能从Natasha的眼睛里看到。“我不觉得爱情是可以被坦白的。我是说，人们总把爱情形容成改变世界的奇迹，让人心跳停止的美妙体验。但是他们还把这个词放在‘坦白’后面，就像是某种罪行，应该感到内疚，需要被惩罚的那种。”

无语，又一次。Maria快要对自己感到失望了--在一次对话里被三连击？不可以，这才不是她。所以，她逼迫自己说出话来，“我…从来没这么想过。”

Natasha耸耸肩，这是个很随意的动作，就好像她并没有刚刚把Maria惊得三观碎裂一样，就好像她没有打破Maria世界里的物理定律一样，因为她突然成了Maria宇宙的中心。“就说一下，坦白也有承认的意思，而且，是的，这也没错，我猜也包括感觉。但是坦白也有认罪的意思--这让我不太舒服，因为这似乎有寻求赎罪的意味，但是我才没有。”她眼神坚定的看着Maria，有如实质。“我永远都不会后悔，而且我也不会因为对你的感情而恳求原谅。”

“所以现在这是什么？”Maria问道。

再次耸耸肩--这真的没有让Maria对接下来的事情有所警觉。“这是宣告。”Natasha说道，“宣告我对你的爱意。这是再次重申我的信仰，确认我对你的信任，这是我们之间的故事。这是我向你声明不论世界有--或者会变得--多么疯狂，无论接下来会发生什么，我们之间的感情都还在，我会留在你身边。”

她使劲的吞咽了一口她的口水，这是唯一展示出她和Maria一样紧张的迹象。不过，她还是继续说着。“我知道不是一个很好了解的人，或者相处，或者说，喜欢我大概不是世界上最容易的事情。但是，我真的爱你，我是真的爱上你了。我不希望你放开我，因为我知道我还是有很多需要解决的问题，需要适应的新生活--而且我真的--”

接下来的胡言乱语被Maria的双唇堵住了，Natasha的手本能的环住了Maria，用尽全力的抱紧她。

“我不知道这些话都是从哪冒出来的。”Maria贴着Natasha的脸颊说，“但是，我很开心。”

Natasha朝Maria拱了拱，“我只是想要在别人向你表白之前告诉你。”

Maria向后退了一步，双手捧着Natasha的脸。“没有别人，Natasha。只有你。”她温柔的亲着她，“一直都只有你。”

Natasha微笑着--那个柔和的微笑和真心的喜悦对她来说非常稀有。“好吧，但是我还是想先说一声，以防万一。”

Maria再次吻了她--就好像她忍不住似的，呃，好吧，她就是忍不住。“我爱你。”

Natasha在她怀里僵住了。

Maria轻笑起来，“别看起来这么惊讶。”

“我…就是…呃…”

“很高兴知道我不是唯一一个无语的人。”

Natasha低吟着，低头靠着Maria的肩膀。“闭嘴。”

*** ***

_Tash_ _:_

CLINT

——BW

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

啥？

——H

_Tash_ _:_

**我说了**

——BW

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

**你告诉她你爱她了？**

——H

_Tash_ _:_

**是的**

——BW

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

**发生什么了**

——H

_Tash_ _:_

**我一通乱说**

——BW

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

**哦你这个荒谬的物种**

——H

_Tash_ _:_

**我甚至不记得我说了什么**

——BW

_Tash_ _:_

**大概是** **AJDAISJDSURHUHFDBFHBSDHBF** **爱你哦** **KSDNFKSFH**

——BW

_Tash_ _:_

**我现在感觉有点羞耻**

——BW

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

我们为什么是朋友啊？

——H

_Tash_ _:_

**我在这事上没什么选择**

——BW

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

你说的是 **在** **MARIA** **面前没脑子胡说** 还是 **和我当朋友**

——H

_Tash_ _:_

**都是，两件事都是。**

——BW

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

**你个混蛋**

你至少记得Maria说啥了吧

——H

_Tash_ _:_

那个…

——BW

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

那个啥

——H

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

**那个啥**

——H

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

**我向** **THOR** **发誓回我的短信，女人**

——H

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

**别把我留在这满脑子问题**

——H

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

**你这个邪恶的混蛋**

——H

_蠢货_ _Clinton_ _:_

**我恨你**

——H

Clint太专注于盯着手机屏，等着那个女人的回复，他几乎没看到射向他左侧的小飞镖。

_他可是鹰眼呢。_

在呼吸下嘀咕着新招募的小特工射的也太不准了，他捡起那只小飞镖发现上面缠着一张小纸条。他解开发现上面用整齐干净的笔迹写着：

> _Weaving webs_.
> 
> _Answering roars_.

他笑起来，把那张字条放在胸前的口袋里。一阵沉重从他身上消失，他愿意原谅Natasha给他造成的不必要的困扰。

他吹着口哨离开了。


	17. Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已确定的情侣关系  
> \- 离开并不是一个选项

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

**生化危险**

**隔离病房**

**请勿入内**

*** ***

_这不该是这样的。_

Maria应该在空母的指挥台的。她应该和她的小特工们一起飞在天上，躲开弹弓基地的污染的。

她不应该在0-8-4意外激活造成的伤害范围之内的。

她不应该收到任何直接伤害。

Natasha知道她们的职业经常把她们带到危险中心去，但是，天啊。

这不应该是这样的

“她不该在那的。”Natasha说道，因为 _Maria_ 真的不应该在那，而且她无论怎么强调都觉得不够。

Clint点头同意，他的表情严肃但是什么都没说，因为他真的说不出什么来。

他们唯一能做的就是隔着玻璃墙看着Maria Hill一动不动的躺在病床上。

*** ***

Maria被暴露在0-8-4的辐射中--显然那是外星科技开发的武器--使她变成了某种携带者。除非他们能反转作用，任何触碰她的人都会被感染。甚至生化防护服也不能完全阻止感染的发生。

Bruce是唯一一个能照顾Maria的人，因为他的基因组成并不完全是人类，所以0-8-4对他基本上没什么影响。

等Natasha给他打电话解释发生的事情的时候，他保证他会尽快赶过去的。就像他承诺的一样，他在一小时之内赶到了空中母舰的医疗中心。他一走进走廊，Natasha立刻就冲过去。他刚把包放下，他就被一个快要把骨头挤碎的拥抱抱住了。她指尖用力的抓着他的外套。

“嘿，嘿。”他安抚着她，双手摸了摸她的后背。而她靠近他怀里哭泣着。他对上了Clint的眼神，无声的问到底发生了什么。

Clint眼里的严肃和抿紧的嘴角并没有让他放心。

“我现在进去。”Bruce告诉Natasha。

Natasha退开，他从来没见过她脸上有这么绝望的表情。见到这么不安紧张的黑寡妇真的不是什么好迹象。“拜托…”她说道，控制不住的在字句之间哽咽。“我…”她继续说道，然后因为控制不住的呜咽说不出话来。

“我会尽力的。”他安慰她说道，如果她僵硬的身体是任何说明的话，他的安慰并没有成功。

尽管如此，她还是点头，放开了他的外套。

最后他拍了拍她的脑袋，走进了隔离病房。

*** ***

Bruce在病房里的行动非常的自如而精确，随即便开始查看Goodman医生提供的医学报告。这里的医疗团队收集的数据和“充分”没有半点关系--但是并不能怪他们，毕竟处理受到未知种类射线辐射的患者让医疗团队有很多限制，而且在不危害他们自己的健康的情况下他们也确实没什么可做的，只能做一个基础检查。之后，他读到，在弹弓基地的保密记录里，那个0-8-4在向外发射不明种类的外星能量--人类在接触之后可致命。

怪不得Maria周围的隔离区比平常严格很多呢。

好吧，看起来他有相当有挑战的工作。

把衬衣袖子挽到胳膊肘，他正式开始研发解毒剂。

*** ***

Natasha就那么死盯着Bruce在隔离区里的工作，不想错过任何细节。

“我应该进去。”她说道。

Clint长叹一声，“Maria不会想让你这么做的。”

“她现在没有意识。”

“Nat。”

Natasha捂着脸嘀咕道。“我没预料到的，这都是我的错。”

“才不是。”Clint说道，皱眉反对，尽管Natasha连看都没看他一眼。“没人预料到呢，所以才叫意外。”

不过，Natasha似乎没听到他的话，她的嗓音里是浓浓的绝望，让Clint都感到害怕的绝望，“如果她出什么事的话，我不知道我能干出什么来，Clint。”

*** ***

在Maria醒来的时候，她终于长出了一口气。

为了证明她不是出现幻觉，她几乎都要把隔离的玻璃墙打破了。她只是想抱抱她，但是显然这是少有的Clint的理智上线的场合。

“嘿，嘿。”Clint喊道，他能感到他的肚子和腿上一定形成淤青了，显然Natasha挣扎的时候非常有攻击力。

“你，放开我！”她吼道，同时一直望着Maria。

Maria注意到了这面的混乱，对上了Natasha的视线。轻轻对她挥了挥手。

Natasha定住了。

Maria微笑着，无声的用嘴型对她说，“我爱你。”

*** ***

“你觉得现在呼吸有困难吗？”Bruce问道。

Maria尽可能客观的评论自己的身体状况。“有点，确实，但是我觉得这可能只是因为…心理上的压力。”

Bruce理解的点点头，“我可以给你点镇定剂，如果你需要的话。”他提议道。

Maria摇摇头，“不，我想尽可能的保持自己的意识。不过，谢谢你。”

“当然，你现在还有其他的问题吗？”

Maria耸耸肩，“那个，除了我正在慢慢死掉之外，没有了，什么问题都没有。”

Bruce一个冷战，正在准备注射的手一抖，针头掉回了耳朵盘。

Maria试图要抱歉的对他微笑，但是看起来像是一个鬼脸。“太快了吗？”

“是的。”

“所以，不开死亡的玩笑。记住了。”

*** ***

Bruce的声音从隔离区的扩音器里传出来。“她现在情况还算稳定，但是我需要每小时给她注射树突毒素以减缓0-8-4的影响。我正在研制解毒剂，如果你们能把Simmons博士关于克里人的研究成果发过来的话，我也许能更快一点完成。”

“这是克里人的武器吗？”Clint问道。

“它们的分子结构有些相似性。”

“好吧。”Clint点头，他说着转头看向Natasha，“我去给Weaver特工打电话，你在这不要动。”

Natasha无视了他，安静的待着。

他并不介意。

*** ***

等Clint回来的时候，Natasha已经在隔离区里了。

她现在躺在那张病床上，抱着Maria，整个就蜷在Maria怀里。

这个他介意。

Clint抓狂的揉揉脸，头疼的捏了捏鼻梁。“你他妈在干嘛，Bruce？你为什么让她进去？”

Bruce耸耸肩，“要么让她和平的进来，要不她会把玻璃墙全部打碎，让全神盾都处于感染的风险下。”他的一侧嘴角勾起，有一丝自嘲的笑意，“此外，我真的没法反驳她提出的理由。”

“没法反…她现在这种状态能提出什么难以反驳的理由来？”

Bruce盯着他，“现在我有双倍的理由快点做出解毒剂来。”

*** ***

Maria随意的爱抚着Natasha的肩膀，而那位红发女人拱在她的颈窝里。“你不用和我一起承担这个的，你知道的。”她嘀咕道。

“别傻了，”Natasha说道，“我才不会让你这么容易摆脱我。”

“Nat…”Maria叹气，“你不该进来的。”

Natasha抬头对上Maria的眼睛。“离开才不是一个选项。尤其是关于你的事。”

“但是…”

“没有但是。”Natasha阻止了她，“如果我们真的要死，我们要一起死。好吗？”

Maria似乎是想说点什么别的，但是她还是勾起嘴角。“好吧…”她轻声的同意道，她亲了一下Natasha的额头，“好吧。”她重复道。

这个时刻被Bruce清嗓子都声音打断了，一脸高兴的举着两个注射器。“很幸运的是，”他说道，“今天没谁要死。”

他对她们咧嘴笑着。

她们也对他笑着。

*** ***

过了一会，等她们获得离开隔离区的批准的时候，Maria对Natasha说她们应该去吃顿晚餐庆祝一下。

“庆祝？”Natasha挑眉看她。

“是啊，”Maria说道，“我们今天战胜了死亡，不是吗？”

“我好像记得是Bruce战胜死亡来着。”

Maria翻了个白眼，她转身看她，“你来不来（唔…coming的双关…）？”她回头问。

Natasha勾起嘴角，“到今天晚上之前，希望我可以。”

Maria貌似抓狂的长叹一声，“你要是继续说下去，我保证你不会，Specialist。”

Natasha立刻闭嘴了。


	18. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已确定的情侣关系  
> \- 她们公路旅行，说起了神话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

这算是说临时决定的事，她们都有点无聊--好吧，是Natasha无聊了--而Maria对于那位红发杀手的恳求真的没啥定力。所以，她们现在坐在一辆不知道哪来的上面带着可疑污渍的蓝色卡车，里面装着一周的必需品，驶向夕阳。

（理论上她们出发的时候太阳已经落山了，但是随便了，不要在意这些细节。）

所以她们现在在荒郊野外。

（但是当她和Natasha在一起的时候，所有的地方都像是Maria的家。）

在远离城市和他们带来的麻烦的地方，她觉得现在像是进入了某种天堂。

*** ***

Maria皱着眉头看着Natasha，似乎有些困惑还有些想笑。“你…现在是金发了。”

Natasha勾起嘴角，捋了捋她新染的--刚刚剪过还没清理干净的--头发。“这又不是第一次了。”她说道。

“啊哈。”Maria又盯了她一会，然后看向身后那辆破破烂烂的蓝色卡车，还有那个看起来“非常不像超级间谍除非那会带来好处”的前任杀手。“你又偷了一辆车。”

Natasha耸耸肩--她的动作非常优雅。“如果我留下钱那就不算偷了，对吧？”

“我们得好好讨论一下你对于许多犯罪的定义，马上。”

“当然。”她附和道，明显没有继续谈下去想法--她们都知道这是一个已经被深刻讨论过的问题了。她随即指了指Maria脚边的行李。“你打包够了吗？”

“几天的用品，够了。”Maria歪歪头，“你还没告诉我咱们要去哪里呢。”

Natasha只是开心的看着她，拿起了那个行李袋，随意的丢在卡车的车斗里。

Maria翻了个白眼，读懂了Natasha的不回答，没有人能像她一样读懂Natasha。“你完全没计划，对吧？”

“这叫公路旅行，Maria。”Natasha轻笑着，“很令人兴奋，对吧？”她打开副驾的车门，示意Maria上车。

Maria照着做了，她等着Natasha坐在她旁边，打着发动机然后吐槽道，“我是不会用‘令人兴奋’来形容这个行动的。”

“好吧，随便吧。我觉得兴奋。”

“有什么可兴奋的？完全没有计划吗？还是高的离谱的发生灾难的概率？你找的这辆车可疑的安全系数？”

“你真是乐观灿烂呢。”Natasha吐槽道。

“你才灿烂呢，说真的，你的金发都晃眼。”

“才没那么严重。”

“我没觉得不好看。事实上，那很漂亮。红发我都看腻了。”

“闭嘴。”

“真成熟。”Maria咧嘴笑着，还玩着眼前的收音机的旋钮。这东西工作的还不错--扩音器杂音不算太糟，至少能听懂歌词，不太模糊。猫王的曲调传了出来，弥漫在车厢之中。“噢，快看啊，你偷来的卡车里还能放歌呢。”

“这不是偷的！而且这车并没有你说的那么破。”Natasha抗议道，但是她的嘴角还是扬了起来。

Maria无视了她的嘀咕着，把音量调高然后开始一起唱。“ _Love me tender_ , _love me lone_ , _take me to your heart_. _For it_ ' _s to you that I belong_ , _and we_ ' _ll never part_.”

Natasha一直望着眼前的道路，但是她可以感觉到Maria的视线落在她的身上，而且Maria在唱这首歌给她，并且每一句歌词都是真心的。她也加入，不过声音更轻柔一些。“ _Love me tender_ , _love me true_ , _all my dreams fulfilled_. _For my darling_ , _I love you and I always will._ _”_

她也是，每句歌词都是认真的。

（而且她们的合唱真的很好听，这是个让她非常高兴的奖励。如果她们现在作为战士的职业生涯没有前途了，她们似乎有点音乐上的前途，所以，这还真是不错。）

*** ***

她们现在在卡车的车斗里，窝在用枕头、毯子做成的窝里，她们伸展着挤在一起。她们在藏在角落里的小冰柜里拿出了啤酒，然后一起望着星空--夜空很深邃，星星闪烁着，天边还挂着一轮满月。

“你知道那些星星的故事吗？”Maria问道，眼睛描摹着猎户座。在寂静的夜色里她的低语几乎可以算是响亮了。

Natasha吸吮了一口她的啤酒。她真的没感觉到酒精的刺激感--这酒精含量太低，不可能对她有任何影响。到现在这个地步她对于美国的饮品分类只有两类：含咖啡因和果汁。“什么，像是星座的传说吗？”

“是的。”

“不太知道。”

“噢。”

“怎么了？”

“就问问。”Maria说道，喝干了她的啤酒，然后把易拉罐捏扁。

Natasha仰头，看着那广袤的太空。“不过，我确实很喜欢它们。”

“星座传说吗？”

“星星。”

“噢。”Maria再次说道。她听上去貌似有点惊讶。

Natasha举起一条胳膊，她把深夜的夜空当成画布用手指画着形状，就像是她在把点连成星座。“当我看到这些星星的时候，我会把每一颗星星都附上一条爱你的理由。”

她感觉到了Maria动了动，感到她的视线落在自己身上。她能感觉到Maria对她微笑起来。“然后呢？”

绿色的眼睛抬起对上了那双湛蓝的眼睛。Natasha放下了胳膊，搂住了Maria。“我一般很擅长这种事情的，然后星星就不够了。”

*** ***

她们的双手紧紧的扣在一起，然后Maria告诉Natasha她最喜欢的星座传说故事。

（Natasha决定她也喜欢这些故事。）

*** ***

“嘿…”Natasha嘀咕道。

“嗯？”Maria把怀抱紧了紧，她们的四肢更加纠缠，毕竟她们挤在卡车斗里那个小的让人抓狂的床里。

“你觉得Balder和Hodur，还有其他北欧神话里的人都存在吗？”

“这个问题你得去问Thor。”

“说真的，那会很酷的，如果他们真的存在的话，不是吗？”

“是的，当然了。谁知道呢，说不定希腊和罗马神话里的人也是真的，活在Thor说过的九界里。”

“那会很有趣的。”

“对你来说是吧。你会去瓦尔哈拉殿堂的，或者福佑群岛。无论那一界的天堂叫什么。”

“真的。”她低哼着，硬生生的挤出了这个音节。

“嘿。”Maria撞了撞她的肩膀，“你也不能确定。如果你不去瓦尔哈拉殿堂的话，至少你能见到Freya呢，我听说她可是爱与美之神。”

“可是我有你当我的女朋友，为什么还要去见她？”

Maria因为这条俗气的土味情话翻了个白眼，把脸埋在Natasha的颈窝里。“你和你的那张嘴啊。”她的声音里潜藏着笑意，只不过努力隐藏着而已。

“你知道它擅长的可不只是说话而已。”

“我的天啊，赶紧停下来。”Maria拍打着她的胳膊，但是她依旧在笑着。

Natasha的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光，“对了，这几个地方不是只接受在战斗中牺牲的人吗？”

“你是一个复仇者，Nat。”Maria抬头用别有深意的眼神看着她。

“嗯…”Natasha点头，然后勾起嘴角，“我明白你的意思了，死在战斗中是个很现实的危机。”

“不过，我还是更希望你能活着。”

“我也更希望这样。那样你就可以带我去瓦尔哈拉殿堂了。”她停顿了一下，让那些令人想入非非的暗示渗透进语气里。“或者你可是让我见到极乐世界。”

“ _Natasha_ 。”Natasha听着Maria抓狂的叹气轻笑起来。

“我就说一下嘛…”

“停。”

“天啊，真敏感。”

“哦，你才不懂呢。”Maria说道，然后把Natasha环在怀里压在身下，吞下了她的笑声，用她知道的最有效的方法让她闭嘴了。

（而且她的确让Natasha见到了极乐世界。

不过，她故意用了很久。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my delayed updates.  
> I've been facing some personal issues, and I honestly have no idea on how to deal with them. I've been consumed by this longing that I don't know how to assuage. I haven't felt anything like this for anyone before. Anyway.  
> To put it simply: I fell.  
> And fuck, I don't know how to pick myself right back up.  
> (And also I was finishing my thesis. Which was difficult all on its own, but then heart matters decided to make an appearance as well. Timing, right?)
> 
> 妈蛋，谈恋爱就谈恋爱呗，写备注里干嘛，我他妈到底翻不翻译这段备注啊，摔…不管了，直接上原文。


	19. Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 恋爱之前  
> \- 在这里Natasha被逼承认自己的感情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

Natasha和Clint完全不理解用搏击训练室的意义。他们知道拳击台和防摔垫并不能帮助他们赢得真实的生死攸关的搏斗。而且他们更擅长于充分利用搏斗发生地点附近能提供的所有有利条件。出于这样的原因，他们用复仇者大厦的上面几层--复仇者专用的公共区域--作为他们搏击训练的地点。

根据最新的统计结果，他们一共打坏了23个吊顶大灯，21个音响，16张桌子，13把椅子和4个室内喷泉。

Stark并不介意。他把这个当做重新试验装修风格的理由。

（第一次他们打坏桌子的时候，Stark把整套家具都换了。还没坏的都送给他们，让他们“好好玩”。）

所以，是的，对他们来说，已经很习惯见到鹰眼吊在大灯上找合适的狙击视角，或者黑寡妇踩着楼梯扶手健步如飞。

最好的办法是在他们练习的时候避开他们--在自己的私人空间里待着，因为那是他们的禁区。

（Bruce的实验室也是禁区，但是那并不意外。）

*** ***

Natasha最近几天特别不在状态--她不像正常时那么隐蔽、优雅和警觉。不过这并不意味着她在他们的训练中会输。这只是意味着她要用的时间会长一点。

当然，Clint注意到了。

“你不在状态。”他评价道，虽然他现在被“噗通”一声摔趴在地上--他被压制住了，整个就被Nat的膝盖顶住后腰，控制住了四肢。

“依旧打赢了。”她说道。她默默数了3秒，然后起身。

“我没有否认这一点。”Clint翻了个身，现在是躺在地上。“我是说你不在状态。”

Natasha耸耸肩，进入格斗姿势。

他起身，开始绕场。

“是Hill，对吧？”他说着，开始攻击她的左侧。

她很轻松的躲开，抓到了他右侧的破绽。一拳打中他的腹部。“她怎么了？”

在他们搏击训练当中是没有什么规矩的，所以他立刻借力反身。“那个，当然是你尴尬的蠢蠢的暗恋啦，duh。”

她矮下身形，在他能站稳之前用扫堂腿把他绊倒。“这并不尴尬。”他躲开了一次攻击，“而且绝对不蠢。”

“但是这是暗恋？”他蹦起来，跑到了栏杆的另一头。

她把那个角桌当做她的发力点。“也许。”

他丢过去一个铁花瓶，砸到了她的腿，让她短暂的失去平衡。“或许还不止？”

她朝他低吼着，一拳锤了过去。

他伸起胳膊来格挡，“拜托，Tasha。你为啥还没有追她？我知道你想的。”

她膝袭了他的裆部。

他疼的龇牙咧嘴的说，“好吧。就这样吧。”

Natasha推开了他的肩膀，使他瘫倒在地。“停战？”

Clint翻了个白眼，“随便了。”

*** ***

他们决定去公共休息室看电视或者就瘫着来放松搏击训练后的神经。在他们过去的路上，Clint依旧在不停地问着Natasha她到底为什么没对Hill下手。

“是因为你觉得她不愿意和前下属有私人关系吗？也许你可以和Pepper谈谈让她帮你打探一下？她们会聊任何工作之外的事情吗？这听上去好无趣啊，我猜…”

“就闭嘴吧，Clint。”

“但是拜托！你没有一点点好奇这到底有没有可能是双向的之类的？”

“没有。”

“你在撒谎！”

“这很复杂。”

“才没有。”

“为什么这对你这么重要？”

“因为我知道这对你很重要！”

她叹气。“你就不能安静一会吗？”

“你就不能对感情诚实一次吗？”

“这话有点低级了。”

“你算是活该。”

她没回答，就只是那么直愣愣的往前盯着看。

他转身想找到这个反应的原因。

其他人都已经在公共休息室了，只是电视音量调得很低。

Pepper和他们在一起，坐在沙发上。

而非常随意的站在房间当中的，是Maria Hill。

*** ***

她从没见过Hill穿的这么随意。

噢， _Asgard_ _的诸神在上_ \--她是Natasha见过的最性感的人了，她简直没法把视线转移开。

前任神盾副局的深发被很有艺术感的扎成一个有点乱的小包子，前面的碎发垂在她那是湛蓝的眼睛前。她穿着看上去旧旧的却很舒服的海军套头衫，至少大了三个号，那个松散的领子露出了她的锁骨。那条灰色的短裤几乎被盖住了，刚刚挡住了臀部的曲线，毫无顾忌的展示着那双大长腿。

Hill略一点头--谢天谢地她没意识到Natasha现在是一个痴汉。“Romanoff，Barton。”她打招呼说道。

“嘿，Hill特工，长官。”Clint说道，用两指敬了个礼。

“已经不是特工了，Barton。叫我Maria。”

“那你也要叫我Clint。”

“记住了。”她点头笑道。然后她看向了Natasha。

Natasha发现其他人也在盯着她。

“不舒服吗，小蜘蛛？”Thor有些担忧的问道。

Clint用肘部推了推她。

Natasha意识到这是因为她从过来开始一句话都没说。

“噢。”她说道，“啥事都没有，呦。”

这话大概说不通。

Hill似乎也这么想，“你确定，Romanoff？”她担心的看着她，“你真的确定？”

“是的，我没事。”Natasha在脑内默数5秒。（她是个间谍，说谎她可是职业的，我的天啊。她可以做到的，她可以假装Hill对她没有这种影响，她可以的。）“别担心。”她微笑着（她真心希望她看起来不像她感觉的那么心虚）。“叫我Natasha，Hill。”

“是Maria。”她纠正道，她眼带笑意的眨眨眼。“不过…Natasha Hill？我喜欢这个名字。”

Natasha因为惊慌而睁大了眼睛，她的心跳加快了。“我…我就…我是说…我没…我不是这个意思…”

“嘿…”Maria说到，举手想让她停下来--算是安抚的姿势。“我只是在逗你玩，冷静点。”

“抱歉。”Natasha嘀咕着。

“没事的。”她勾起一侧嘴角，“不过我应该感觉被冒犯，你的反应也太糟了。这个主意有那么糟吗，能把你吓成这样？”

Natasha被惊的合不上嘴巴。Clint在边上咯咯笑的像是个幼儿园的熊孩子。

“说真的，你今天怎么了？”Stark有些警觉的说，“你似乎有些奇怪。”

“流感吗？”Bruce推测道。

“我不会得流感。”Natasha有些呆愣的说道，但是她的心跳依旧很快。

“最好确定一下。”Maria说道，我了个大去。

她朝Natasha走过来了。

“我简直不敢相信你还可以结巴。”Stark补充道，然后咧嘴笑起来。“真厉害，Hill。”

Natasha动不了。

突然一只手按在了她的额头上。

Natasha敢发誓说Maria一定是某种超级电极成精，因为突然她觉得她的全身都像是被电了一样。她的手掌移到了Natasha的颈后，一脸深思状的皱起眉头，这是Natasha见过最可爱的场景了。

我了个去，Natasha不确定她还能看着这幅完美的景象并且忍住本能多久--基本就是“把这位深发女人扑倒在最近的平面上然后和她做到天荒地老”。

好吧，也许Clint是对的。也许她确实是恋得有点糟糕。

她吞咽着过度分泌的口水，想任何能分散她的注意力的事情，不要一直想开车。“你的服装是怎么回事？”她终于憋出来了一句话。

Maria低哼一声，向后退了一步（Natasha几乎都要因为失去接触而呻吟出声了--几乎） _。“我从一个洞里掉到了游泳池里。_ 需要换衣服。”她回答道，就像是这是她的日常。“确实，没得流感。”

Natasha略微歪了歪头，“你怎么能从一个洞里掉到游泳池？”

她挑起眉毛，像是不敢相信眼前的女人问出了这个问题。

Steve解释道，“那是你和鹰眼众多破坏当中的一个。”

这话用了几秒才听懂。

“啊…”

Maria干笑道，“是的，把我吓一跳，我必须得承认，这是一个不错的陷阱。有点老派但是确实挺有效。”

Pepper叹息道，“你们真的不该用地毯盖起来的。”她用那副非常不满的表情无声的训斥着他们，她的这个表情真是训练的特别完美，Clint和Natasha直得羞愧的低下头。

没有人奇怪Stark为什么能被调教的这么好。

*** ***

他们看了一部HBO的剧，而Natasha尽了她最大努力--说真的，那真的是最大努力！--不要对着身边的女人流口水。

但是这有点困难，因为那对大长腿就在她眼前，随意的搭在她们前面的茶几上。她tm眼前就是明晃晃白花花的大长腿！

Natasha唯一能做的就是压抑住自己摸一摸的念头。

她就要死了。

用了神一样的自制力Natasha把眼睛放在那个大屏幕上，并且假装忽略她喜爱的人就坐在她旁边，但就是碰不到。

*** ***

慢慢的其他人都走出去了。Bruce需要回到他的办公室显然他的某个实验已经放到时候到了可以进行下一步的时候了（随便吧…）。Steve接到了Sam的电话，去城里的一家咖啡店见他了。Thor和Jan想一起去天文馆。Pepper命令Tony去“当个贴心小棉袄，把那个窟窿修好”。

Pepper看了看她的平板电脑，然后对Maria说，“嘿，你的房间准备好了。”

“好的。”Maria感激的对她微笑道谢。

Clint对Natasha挑眉，而Natasha只是耸耸肩，Clint随后看着Pepper问道，“房间？”

“噢，是的，我终于说服她住在这里了，毕竟这更方便。”Pepper起身，“所以从现在开始你们会经常见到Maria。”她眼神锐利的看向Natasha，显然那是隐含着信息的。

Pepper的本能显然也让她知道了她身边的人的暗恋对象。

Natasha相当确定如果她不是黑寡妇她会脸红到和头发顺色的地步。

Clint笑得要死了。

Natasha会杀了他的。

Pepper瞪了他一眼--虽然并不是怒视，但是还是让他怕怕的闭嘴了。“去帮Tony。”

“可是又不是我一个人的错。”他抱怨道。

“没错，她会帮Maria搬家。”

那语气完全不留讨论的余地。

“呃，好吧。”Clint说道，然后他从沙发上跳出去不高兴的走掉了。

Pepper再次用那种极具穿透力的眼神盯着Natasha，然后和Maria交换了一个眼神。她们进行了一次安静的对话--Natasha并不知道该怎么理解这件事，除了Maria似乎对于Pepper的影响力也并不免疫，因为最后她点了点头（虽然很是犹豫）。在这之后Pepper满意的离开了。

“所以现在只剩我们两个了。”Natasha在几秒钟之后说道。

“好像是。”

“你在哪层住啊？”

“你楼上。”

“哦。”

“有问题吗？”

Natasha皱眉，“为什么会有问题？”

Maria耸耸肩，“你之前的表现给我留下一个…不自在的印象。”

“之前…哦。”

“是啊。”那双湛蓝的眼睛里闪着疑问的眼神。

Natasha深吸一口气，张嘴想承认这一切，但是说出口的却是，“你在家的时候都会穿成这样的吗？”

Maria眨眨眼，这个问题还真是出乎预料。她低头看了看她的身上。“我的衣服怎么了？”她听起来像是不高兴了。

“没什么！”Natasha安抚她说，“就是…你知道的，我从来没见过你穿的这么随意。”

“是啊，well，舒服的家里就是要穿舒服的衣服嘛。”她伸了伸懒腰，而如果可以Natasha完全不介意用她的唇一点一点的吸吮上眼前的美丽的颈项。

 _Fuck it_.

Natasha记起了Pepper之前的有深意的眼神和Clint的碎碎念。

就承认吧。

她再次深吸了一口气，决定就这么承认吧。

她反正也没什么可失去的。

现在不说就永远都说不出了。

“是的，确实。”Natasha开口说，然而她的声音几乎是在颤抖，“但是如果你住在这里天天穿成这样的话，我大概就可以去死一死了。”她转移开视线，“还有--即使现在想这个太早--我似乎挺喜欢Natasha Hill这个名字的。”

她听见Maria惊讶的深吸了一口气，有点不敢看她的表情，怕看到Maria拒绝的表情，却在这时，一双唇亲在了她的脸颊上，在反应过来之前就消失了。

她终于对上了Maria的视线， _wow_ \--Natasha意识到她原来有这么爱那位蓝眼睛的美女。“噢~”她再次说道。

“用了你这么久才说出口。”她得意的咧嘴笑着。

这时她突然想到了之前的几个片段。

“他们也在配合你，对吧？”

Maria就只是勾起嘴角。

“我会把他们都电一遍的。”

Maria起身，伸出手要扶她。“之后再说，现在去我的房间吧。”

Natasha充满暗示意味的挑眉笑，十指交叉。“哇哦，真流畅。你至少要和我约会个几次之后再去房间吧。”

Maria翻了个白眼拽着Natasha上楼，“真让人期待，但是不要，我要拆行李。”

“所以，当Pepper说要我帮你搬家的时候…”

“你确实是要帮我搬家。”

“好吧。”她举起Maria的手，吻了吻她的指节，“我可以这么做的。”

*** ***

Natasha大概现在99.9%确定如果Maria继续这么在她面前穿成这样走上楼的话，她的心脏大概要从胸膛里飞出去了。

她还99.9%确定Maria穿着小短裤是专门为她开发的特殊的折磨方式，让她终于承认了自己的感情。

但是这种审讯策略，说起来，真的是设计的很天才。


	20. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 恋爱之前  
> \- 平行宇宙：刺青师  
> \- 说真的，这个故事很狗血。抱歉（呃，一点也不抱歉）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

“你确定你要这么干？”Victoria问她，语气里带着一丝不确定。

“确定。”Maria很快的回答道。

“你知道我在提议的时候是开玩笑的，对吧？我是说，你懂，你不是必须得这么干的。”

“我算是得这么干。”

“如果你退出的话，我不会说你怂的。”

“我知道。”

“那会是一个永存的东西的，Maria。”

“我知道。”

“好吧。”Victoria叹气，放弃了。“如果你确定的话。”

Maria咧嘴，“我确定。”说着她把店门推开。

*** ***

**FURY’S AVENGERS**

**刺青 &打洞**

*** ***

“你他妈别再玩刀子了，Tash。”Clint坐在收银台上嘟囔道。

Natasha翻了个白眼，继续拿着三把刀子耍着玩。“我又没拿刀捅人。”

“那并不是重点。”

“也许我应该捅个人。”

“我们为什么会有刀子呢？我们靠刺青和打洞赚钱的，又不是锐器伤。”

Natasha轻哼一声，把她的刀子--连着两把--丢到了几米之外的公告栏上。当刀子击中了它们的目标，贴着促销模特的脸颊飞了过去的时候，她得意的笑着。

“简直不敢相信。”Clint嘟囔着，从收银台上跳下来。“这看上去一点都不促销好吗。”

Natasha从沙发上站起来，“我猜我得给这个无聊的地方加点犯罪风的装饰。”

“我的天啊，这里看起来简直像是黑手党的老窝了。这还需要多少犯罪风的装饰啊？”Clint说道，走到木板前拿出刀子。他转向Natasha，把刀子都丢回去。

刀子离手的那一刻，门开了。

两个女人站在他们面前，张着大嘴，表情震惊。

“呃，”其中一个挤出话来。她的蓝眼睛看着Natasha，闪着光，Nat则是手指夹住了刀子定住了。“现在不是时候吗？”

Clint试图通过接近他们来挽救局面，举起手来表示诚意。

另一个女人--那个戴着眼镜，头发上有一绺红的女人--退后一步。

Clint被她的动作吓了一跳，停下了他的脚步。“抱歉，嗯，我们没有，呃，做任何违法的事。”

“你只是朝她扔了几把刀。”红色挑染皱着眉头指出。

“她接住了。”Clint争辩道。

Natasha，她只是完全不帮忙的看着他们，自鸣得意地笑着，举起了手。刀在灯光下闪闪发光。它们看起来…很漂亮。致命，是的。但是很漂亮。

“那…好吧，相当令人印象深刻，但我们不想惹麻烦。”红色挑染拉扯蓝眼睛的衣服。“如果你在这里做其他生意，我们会另找一个地方。我们不会告诉任何人。很明显，我说的是，警察什么的。”

那使蓝眼睛发出一阵笑声。“真的吗，Victoria？”她的语气有些怀疑。“在目睹了我们刚才目睹的一切之后，你和他们说警察。”

红色挑染，Victoria，吓了一跳。“哦，我擦。”她警惕地看着Clint，然后看向Natasha。“我们…能活着出去吗？”

很明显Clint想跳过去向她保证“是的，当然，我们不是罪犯”。但由于她之前对他的举动后退一步，他觉得这不是最好的行动方针。他只好和Natasha交换了一下眼神。

Natasha叹气。她把刀子丢在地板上，她对他们微笑，把目光转向蓝眼睛，蓝眼睛仍然扎在现场，她的手还摁着门把。“这里经常发生这样的事。”她轻声解释道，好像大声说话就会使两人逃跑。

（确实非常有可能，尽管她觉得这地方很烦人，Natasha却也不想危及生意。

失去潜在客户有点危及生意，所以…）

“经常发生什么”蓝眼睛扬起眉毛。“朝人扔刀子？”

Natasha点头。“Clint…”她用拇指指着Clint的方向，“从小在马戏团长大，他知道一些技巧，我也学会了。”她耸耸肩。“所以是的，扔刀子是我们之间的习惯。”

蓝眼睛冷静地看着她，Natasha觉得自己被她的注意力冲昏了头脑。蓝眼睛真的，真的很漂亮。该死的，这有点吓人，还有点让人分心，真的。Natasha尴尬地清了清嗓子，然后决定地板可能是世界上最有趣的事情，所以她就低头研究者，而不是对上她的眼睛。

只有当蓝眼睛说话的时候，她才抬头，“明白了。”

“嗯…”Victoria抓住蓝眼睛的胳膊。“Maria？”

Maria不理她。她盯着Natasha。“我想现在纹身，如果你已经完成了你们之间的习惯的话。”

这次轮到Natasha扬眉了。“认真的？”她没想到会这样。

显然，Victoria也没想到。

“你，认真的？”Victoria也问道，并没有试图掩饰自己的怀疑。“你要让掷刀者给你纹身？”

Maria，终于，看向她的朋友。“怎么？这是他们的事。我不会评判别人的交友习惯。”

“见鬼，他们可能是，杀手什么的！”

Clint愤怒地尖叫。“喂，别那样！”

“是啊，别那样，Tori。”Maria轻哼，虽然Natasha能看出还是很友好的。“别那么虚伪嘛，这和我们的射击没什么两样。”

Victoria摘掉她的眼镜低下头，无奈的揉了揉她的鼻梁。“那…”

“挺酷的。”Natasha说，“Clint对于弓箭还挺在行的，但是他的枪法简直没眼看。”

“哇哦，我一直想学箭术的。”Maria听上去像是真的觉得这个很酷，她这次对Clint略一点头，带着新发现的崇敬。“飞刀和弓箭，哈？你怎么沦落到这间店里的？”

“好长的故事。”Clint说。

“没关系，我有时间。”Maria再次笑起来，啊，天啊，Natasha不应该觉得这个笑容有这么美的。“我对于纹身是认真的。”

她无视了Victoria的低吟，只是直直的看着Natasha。

在那么打量了彼此一阵子之后，Natasha终于点头。“好吧，你想要什么样的？”

*** ***

“一个黑寡妇…”Natasha怀疑地抬头看着Maria。她们现在在Natasha的工作间里。Maria告诉Victoria在接待处待着--虽然Victoria不同意这个建议，但还是遵循了。

“是的。”

“这个选择挺…有意思的。”

Maria对她微笑着。（啊，我勒个去，为什么有条不能和客户过度亲密的傻逼规定？）“谢谢。我一直很喜欢蜘蛛，而黑寡妇都是超牛逼超酷的。”

Natasha低哼一声以示同意。“你知道，那是我的代号。”

Maria歪歪头，眉毛纠结成一团。“你们有代号？”

“Well，”Natasha沉吟着，“这更像是，帮派名，不过我们不是黑帮，也不是黑手党，或者任何你的那位朋友认为我和Clint加入的任何犯罪团伙。这就是…我们的一件事。”

“一件事。”Maria重复道，“就像是，飞刀也是你们之间的一件事？”

Natasha的嘴角挑起，“是的。”

“你怎么想出黑寡妇这个代号的？”

“我是一个很牛B的女人，而且挺确定我是这个天杀的地方里最好的人。”

Maria轻笑着，“你是个挺自负的混蛋，对吧？”

“那是钢铁侠。”Natasha低哼一声，“这是个很糟的名字，但是Stark也是个挺糟的人，所以还挺合适的。”注意到Maria迷惑的表情，Natasha解释道“Stark负责打洞，还有冬日战士。他们俩轮班。”

“冬日战士。你是认真的吗？”

“Bucky是个呆子。但没像Steve那么呆，他选了‘美国队长’当代号。”Natasha的声音里虽然很抓狂，但是还是充满爱意的。

“他们在吗？我只看到了你和Clint。”

“Cap负责后勤。Bucky和他的顾客在工作室里，我猜。”

“嗯…”Maria点头，记住了这一切。“那Clint的代号是什么？”

“鹰眼，因为他射箭很准。”

“还挺可爱的。”

“怎么，黑寡妇不可爱嘛？”Natasha嘟着嘴，假装伤心的看着她。

“黑寡妇很牛逼，才不可爱呢。可爱这个词不太适合你，不过，你很火辣。”Maria陈述事实般说道，这让Natasha原地定住了。

“噢，呃，谢谢？”

Maria因为这个反应而仰头大笑着。（Natasha突然很想知道她的皮肤是什么味道的。）

有点尴尬，显然脸红的像是她的头发一样的血红色，Natasha挣扎着想表现的更得体一点。（她是来工作的，我擦。）“所以，你有已经想好的图样了吗，还是…？”

“啊，是的。”Maria有点害羞的微笑着（Natasha暗暗记下了这个超可爱的表情）。她从兜里拎出了一张纸，然后递给了Natasha。

Natasha小心的展开，满意的点头。“这个图样很不错。”那个黑色的蜘蛛很有艺术感的描画出来，看上去简直优雅。黑暗的，让人沉思的优雅。而且在蛛网生出荆棘，这图案很美。

“谢谢。”Maria说道，眼中有些怪的闪着光。这让Natasha觉得全身酥麻。“我阿姨给我准备的。”

Natasha对她微笑着，“那你的阿姨他妈的是个天才。先让我把模板做好，然后我们就可以开始工作了，好吗？”

“好的，你忙。”

*** ***

“好了，完成。”Natasha放下了手里的工具，同时把镜子递给了Maria。

Maria看着镜子里她胳膊上新出现的蜘蛛图案，第一次完整的欣赏整个图形在自己身上的样子。

“你有很疯狂的技术。”在安静的欣赏了一会这个艺术作品之后，Maria说道。

“这算是我的工作。”Natasha回答道，谦虚的说道。她把抗菌膏涂在Maria那片发红的皮肤上，然后用保鲜膜把那块刺青包起来。“鹰眼可以给你一些消炎药膏，如果你想要的话。不过，基本上就是不管痒成什么鬼样子都不要挠。哦，还有如果一大早醒过来的时候发现床上有一摊皮屑的话不要惊慌，大概率上，那都是你的。”

“听上去有点恐怖。”

“Well，时尚总是有点代价的。”

Maria发出了几声像是默许的声音。然后轻巧的从她坐着的那个工作台跳下来，然后拿出钱包，抽出几张钞票放在Natasha的桌子上，“对了，谢谢。”

Natasha也站起身，“就像我说的，这是我的工作。”

“确实，但不是所有人都擅长他们的工作。”Maria对上她的视线，“而且，现在我又多了一条黑寡妇是我最喜欢的东西的理由。”

Natasha的呼吸都要停了，“是吗？”

Maria弯下腰，吻了一下她的脸颊，然后抛了个飞眼，走出了工作间。

Natasha直到听到大门打开并关上的声音之后，才找到自己的运动机能。

眨眨眼想回过神来，然后她转身拿起Maria留下的钱，发现上面还有一张画着图样的纸条。不过这一次，上面还写着一个电话号码。

“啥…什么时候…怎么…”她拿起那张纸条，然后Natasha摇着头大笑起来。

**“如果你想知道我是怎么写下电话号码的，Call Me.”**

Natasha绝对会打这个电话的。


	21. Udinov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已确定的情侣关系  
> \- 《Nikita》交叉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

“别慌。”

Natasha转头盯着那个坐在她旁边的女人，“我才不慌。”

Maria低哼一声“你没法保持2分钟静止，这就叫慌好嘛。”

Natasha又瞪了一会那个深发女人，然后伸手去拿她的咖啡。

Maria一巴掌把她的手拍走。

“嘿！”Natasha有点愤怒的喊道。

Maria挑起眉毛，“我觉得你今天已经摄取了足够多的咖啡因了，Nat。”

“我--”

“闭嘴。”

“呃，随便了。”Natasha窝在她的那个座位里。

一个声音在她们的身后轻笑着，尽管是小餐厅里的午餐时段但是还是很容易听到的。“哇哦。黑寡妇竟然真的遵守命令--简直不敢相信我能见到这一天呢。”

“接着说，你就不剩下什么可以看到了，Niki。”Natasha头都没抬的低哼着说道。

Nikita坐进了她们对面的座位，胳膊肘撑在桌子上。眼中闪着想笑的光。“你真的在嘟嘴吗？”

“你闭嘴。”

Nikita挑衅的笑着，“逼我啊。”

“好了，女士们。”Maria举起双手，“你们之间的性张力简直要逼死我。”

Nikita对Maria咧嘴笑着，“嗷~~，宝贝儿，你吃醋了吗？”

“不准叫我女朋友‘宝贝儿’。”Natasha低吼着。

Nikita无视了她，依旧盯着Maria。“很久不见了，我挺想你的，Hill。”

Maria翻了个白眼，但是还是真心的微笑着。“很高兴再次见到你，11号特工。”

“我告诉过你们很多次了，叫我Niki。”Nikita把声音压低了一个八度对她说道。

“我的天啊，停下来。”Natasha朝Nikita弹了一个硬币，Niki很容易的接住了，然后轻笑着。

“谁把你的裤子穿拧了？”

“你啊。”

“你做梦。我还是有品位的，你知道的。”她同情的看了眼Maria。“你可以做的更好的。”

“ _Nikita_ _！”_ Natasha的眼里尖锐的发射着刀子一样的眼神，凶狠的盯着她对面的那个女人。

“ _Natalia_ ！”Nikita也瞪了回去。

这回是世纪级的视线交锋。

Maria叹气，“我现在和两个孩子坐在一起。”她喝干了杯子里的咖啡。

Nikita低哼着，“我可是把孩子留在基地里了，你可得心里有数。”

“啊，所以，你不是孩子吗？”Natasha微笑着，假装无辜的看着她。

“Fuck you，Romanoff.”

“这辈子不可能了。”

“Alex在哪？”Maria问道，用手抓着头发。那个年轻的女人的出现会帮她抑制住把那两个超级特工关在某个黑暗的地牢里的冲动，等她们至少表现的成熟一点再放出来。认真的。”

Nikita耸耸肩，她提议道，“那个小公主应该是堵在路上了，她现在随时可能会到。”

“对了，她最近怎么样？”Natasha问道，提到她最爱的小姑娘她一下子就心软了。

“能烦死人，就像是你那个年纪一样--也许，你现在依旧那么烦人。”Nikita吐槽道。

“啊，天啊，就像你比我强很多一样。”Natasha反驳道。

“我没说我比你强，只是你比我差多了。”

“你真的并没有帮到你自己。”

“你们在争什么啊？”一个新的声音说道--挺欢乐的，不过挺年轻。Alex坐在Nikita旁边说道。她伸手招呼一个服务生过来。

“Hello，Alex。”Maria很明显的放松下来了，“时机正好，我马上就要勒死她们了。”同时摁响了她的手指关节以示强调。

“怎么了，指挥官。”Alex用两指敬礼，“很高兴能帮到你。”她把她热切的视线转到那位红发超级间谍，“Hi，Romanoff。”

“Hello，Udinov。”Natasha咧嘴笑着，略一点头打招呼。

“呃，又一个俄国人。”Nikita低哼着，用手撑着下巴，听上去像是真的受伤了一样。

“你爱我们的。”Alex对她的导师灿烂的笑着。

Nikita的回应只是一阵低哼。

那个服务生到了，拿好了笔和小本子。“欢迎光临L&L Automat。”她带着点波士顿口音招呼她们，“能为你们做什么？”

Alex点了两份烤奶酪三明治（点给Maria和Nikita），和两份煎饼多加枫糖浆（给Natasha和她自己）。“哦，对了，还有四杯咖啡。”她停顿了一下，然后补充道，“拜托了，谢谢。”

她这个尊重的语气让那位服务生--Lily，根据名牌--有点惊讶，她的举止放松下来了。她这才注意道Alex的那双完美的蓝眼睛。

“记住了，小甜心。”Lily转身，踩着她的高跟鞋，回到柜台，步伐里带着她之前并不存在的风情。

“你啊，有时候你简直和Natasha一样糟糕。”Nikita抱怨道，但是语气里似乎对于她的小徒弟还是很骄傲的。

Alex吐了吐舌头。

“哦，你也真是成熟呢。”

“Potato，po-tah-to。”Alex耸耸肩。

Maria因为这个动作和Nikita之前的举止简直一模一样而偷笑着。她清了清嗓子，问她们之中最年轻的一个说，“对了，你怎么样了？帝国还好吗？”

“好着呢！”Alex兴奋的说道。她从Natasha的盘子里偷了些剩下的薯条吃，同时无视你那位红发杀手抗议的声音。“企业提高了95%，有几个小问题需要处理，我安排Birkhoff去了，他和Michael，所以我有信心会很好的。我们马上就能全效全速的前进啦。”

“你们这些俄国人真是不浪费时间。”Maria懒散的吐槽道。

“你们能说一些不带地图炮的话吗？”Natasha抱怨道，脑袋磕在Maria的肩膀上。

“要热爱你的祖国，小蜘蛛。”Nikita吐槽道，假装不满的皱着眉头。

“闭嘴，木兰。”Natasha朝她低吼。

Maria用手臂挡在面前形成一个X，“瑞士。”

“那也太靠西了。”Alex吐槽，“我觉得你应该是蒙古，正中央，缓冲地带。”

“你不准也这样，Udinov。她们已经够闹心的了。”Maria抱怨道，用一种“你背叛了我，我很伤心”的表情看着她。

Alex的笑容更灿烂了，完全不抱歉。

Maria摇摇头，但是她的嘴角还是不自觉的勾起。“你和Natasha真是一家人。”

“Hey！”Natasha说道，决定还是把视线交锋还是留给Nikita吧，她挑眉看着她的女朋友。“你这话是什么意思？”

“就你的魅力，”Maria回答道，语气里带着爱意和讽刺，“显然这是家族基因遗传。”

“Well，duh。”Natasha陈述道，“要不我是怎么轻易的把你骗到手的？”

Nikita趴桌子上捶桌大笑，Alex也在旁边笑起来。Natasha用那种“你们去死”的眼神瞪着她们。Maria轻咬着她的嘴唇来阻止自己也笑出来。

“轻易？”Alex在笑声中艰难的说，“我清晰的记得你追求Maria的那段时间简直卑微的不像你啊。”

“那不算追求吧。”Nikita一边擦着笑出来的眼泪一边说，“更像是，你们之间特殊的求偶仪式。”

“我们不是他妈的大猩猩，你们去死。”Natasha愤恨的在桌子下面踢了Nikita一脚。

“不是，只是两个女人闲着没事上上床而已。”Nikita补充道，一脚踢了回去。

两个超级杀手在Lily拿着她们的食物回来时连头都没抬一下。

“谢谢。”Alex对她们的侍者有点害羞但依旧魅力十足的微笑着。

“没关系的，亲爱的。”Lily对她说，朝她抛了个飞眼然后扭着屁股走掉了。

“啊，在桌子下用脚激烈的表达感情哈。”Maria咬了一口奶酪三明治嘀咕道，“真是特殊的求偶仪式呢。”

Alex拿起她的刀叉，然后她注意到她面前的纸巾上写着字。“哦，她留下了她的电话号码呢。”

“你还是很擅长这种事嘛。”Natasha说道，虽然依旧在桌子下和Nikita激烈的“搏斗”着。

“我们可是亲戚。”Alex指出，“我当然很擅长。”

“好姑娘。”

“你打算怎么处理和Romanov王朝的联系？”Nikita问道，问题是问她们两个的。

她们都知道，Nikita问的不只是血统上的关系而已。

那两个俄国人交换了一个眼神。

这次是Alex回答的，“Natasha是唯一剩下的Romanov家成员。我们的盟友都被冲散了，但是他们还对于血统的继承者有着绝对的忠诚。他们只是在争取时间而已，他们在等待他们的皇帝的旨意。”

Nikita看着她的朋友，“我以为你对于承认血统不感兴趣的。”

“我确实没这个打算。”Natasha很轻松的说道，“但是必须得有个继承人，我的…我的人们需要一个强势的领导。”

Maria和Nikita都因为Natasha的充满占有和保护欲的语气而感到惊讶。

Natasha继续道，“没有继承人，不管基金会的使用规则多严密，整个系统都会崩溃的。”她看着Alex，之前在Nikita眼中闪耀着的自豪的光出现在了Natasha的眼里。“虽然我完全没有领导他们的想法和计划，不过我愿意出面证实和声明我的血统，并且指定Udinov家族的Alexandra作为Romanov王朝的继承人。”

Nikita惊讶的大张的嘴，Maria的下巴掉了下来。

“但是…”Nikita长出一口气，然后再次试着说，“你的家族，沙皇俄国的皇族已经失势了。而且现在有一个‘继承人’，而且她显然是有孩子的。”

“还有，咱们要在这里谈这个吗？”Maria不敢相信的望着天花板说道。

“没人能听见。”Alex向她保证道，“我们都检查过了。”

“你们当然了。”

Nikita让她们安静。

“你是对的。”Natasha冷静的看着Nikita，“但是就像你说的，他们是冒充的。而且，那并不重要。我们又不是要组织一个针对我们祖国的政变。”

“你在说…噢，”Nikita点点头，“我懂了。”

Maria揉着她的太阳穴，“你们是在说地下组织，是吧？”

“她的人民重视传统。”Alex说道，“而Romanov王朝不需要政府给许可。”

“当然。”Natasha同意道，Maria微笑着看着她脸上兴奋的表情，“当然不需要。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我猜，这是更多有趣的故事。我写这章（还有后面三章）都是醉了的。所以，对于错误之类的，抱歉啦。  
> 我发誓我试图要写一些严肃的东西，但是酒精似乎不同意这个计划，所以…写出来了…这个东西…


	22. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已确定的情侣关系  
> \- 呆子们

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

Maria Hill迟到了。

她从来没迟到过，但是她猜所有的事情都有第一次。

但是必须要这一天--今天，她有史以来最开心的一天，第一次迟到吗（和白痴开会，和白痴简报，和白痴做作战计划） _？_

她恨恨的咬着牙--用力的她腮帮的肌肉都抽动。

她在三叉戟大厅里大步走着，目的明确，眼里闪着坚定的光，没人胆敢当她的路，他们都被她的“冰雪女王”的眼神冻结在原地了。

他们也许是白痴，但是就算是他们也没蠢到主动闯进风暴中的地步。

*** ***

Natasha觉得她气得要开锅了。

今天是情人节。

情人节--好吧，几乎都要到过去了，她猜--而她还在工作。

“这他妈SB啊…”她嘟囔着。她被绑在一把椅子上（真有新意），身处一件废弃的破仓库里（说真的，神盾局让她跟的坏人真心缺少创意和独创性），一个油腻的金牙老头（真是狗血）正弯腰看着她。他身后跟着三个打手，手里都拿着冲锋枪。

“你会告诉我谁派你来的。”胖子用乌克兰语说道，“否则我会把你这张漂亮的小脸划成一片一片的。” _他用刀尖挑起她的下巴来强调他的（无聊的）重点。_

通常Natasha会慢慢玩，甚至像猫捉老鼠一样戏弄他们。

_但不是今天。_

今天，她需要速战速决。

那个油腻大叔的刀尖滑倒她的乳沟的时候，Natasha向后一仰，打坏了椅子，一脚踢在他的裆部。

一分钟不到，四个人都在地上躺着呢。

手机铃声在这个仓库里回响，Natasha气呼呼的把一个跟班踢翻了个身，拿起手机。

_未知号码来电。_

Natasha低吼了一声，接起了电话。“干嘛？”

“你没遵守计划。”Coulson在电话那头说着。

“真的呀，大侦探。”Natasha走到角落里的电脑边，开机。

一声沉重的叹息，“发生什么了？”

“我生气了。”她从裙子里的隐蔽口袋取出U盘。

“寡姐…”

“让我好好工作，明天再教育我。”Natasha语气唐突的说。

“就…”

“我会把U盘送到我们之前讨论过的交接地点，十五分钟到。”她保证道。

又是一声沉重的叹息，但是Coulson还是同意了。“十五分钟。”

Natasha挂断电话，拆了手机，取出SIM卡，然后用高跟鞋跟踩碎了其余的部分。

她完成了数据收集--标准操作流程，但是当然这事让她不可避免的迟到了--在她身后留下一片怒火燃烧而剩下的灰烬。

*** ***

Phil皱着眉头，挂掉电话这头瞪着它。

“怎么了？”Victoria问他。

“Romanoff没遵守计划。”

这真的不是什么新闻。“然后？”

“她挂我电话。”他看着Victoria，一脸懵圈。“而且她听上去非常暴躁。”

“意料之中啊。”

“哈？”

Victoria的眉毛都要飞出去了，“真的？”

Phil不解的望着她。

Victoria叹气，耸耸肩。“今天是情人节，Phil。”她说着，就好像这就是所有需要的解释了。

而且确实如此。

“哦…噢！”

“没错。”

“我忙的失去时间概念了。”

“看出来了。”

他扁了扁嘴，意识到了什么。“这就是为什么没人把任何行动信息转给Maria吗？”

她点点头，严肃的说。“三个2级小特工犯了那个错误。”

“我觉得我知道发生了什么。”他听说过三个小特工被锁到A-81号地下室的报告。等他们被放出来的时候，无论怎么审问，他们都拒绝说到底发生了什么，以及为什么被锁在里面。

（他应该知道副局长和这事有关系的。真的，她是唯一的能想出把小特工锁在气温稳定在冰点以下的外星植物储藏室当做惩罚的人。）

Victoria轻笑着，“她刚刚还差点进行大屠杀。”

他把手机揣进兜里，似乎是这一天当中第一千次叹气了。“Romanoff也是。”

*** ***

Natasha回到了空荡荡的公寓。

现在是8:17，她和Maria的晚餐定在7:00。

而且Maria还不在这。

Natasha整个把自己抛在沙发上，把不满的低吼用抱枕捂住。

她就这么生着闷气睡着了。

*** ***

等9:23的时候，Natasha醒过来了。

她知道现在不是独自在家。她能感觉到，虽然她的其他感官还没醒过来。不过随着其他感官的觉醒她开始意识到一些事情。

（门口大衣架下面有一双随便蹬在那里的靴子。）

（茶几上有一件随手扔在那的黑衬衣。）

（从厨房飘出来很美味的香气。）

*** ***

Natasha跟着那个香气梦游过去。

（毕竟，她也能听到有锅铲在锅里翻炒着酱料、拉开抽屉和切食物的声音。）

*** ***

Maria在准备某种意式美食。

她在看到之前，先是感觉到了Natasha的接近。

她抬头刚刚好看到Natasha跌跌撞撞的走进厨房：那双绿眼睛还没睁开，但是嘴角还是本能的勾了起来。

她情不自禁的也微笑了起来。

*** ***

Maria切着番茄、青椒和其他各种蔬菜，而Natasha就只是想抱抱她。

她走到Maria身后，下巴放在那位深发女人的肩膀上。（由于Natasha穿着那双“超级厚底·毛茸茸·兔子”拖鞋而Maria只穿着袜子，她们的身高差完全不是问题。）她伸出胳膊抱着Maria的腰，轻轻吻了下她的脸颊，低声嘀咕着“嘿~”。

Maria靠在她怀里，停下手里的活。“你也好啊。”

Natasha在Maria的颈窝里拱了拱，吸了一口她的味道。她今天一天都超怀念这个味道。

（Maria在身边，Maria暖暖的怀抱，Maria的味道。）

（她闻起来像是番茄+青椒+各种蔬菜+意面的味道，还有家。）

（她超爱这个味道的。）

她不知道她们这样呆了多久，但是后来Maria不再切菜切丁了，她转身面对Natasha。她伸手顺她的那一头红毛（从头皮到发梢，一次又一次），这动作真是让人十分安心，Natasha缓缓的出了一口气。

Maria亲了亲Natasha的太阳穴，在她耳边低语“情人节快乐”。

Natasha吻了Maria，然后在纠缠的呼吸之间嘀咕道“情人节快乐”。

（这次Natasha真的开锅了，但是不是因为生气。）

（Maria帮助她冷却下来，但是在那之前先让她发热到了可以令太阳嫉妒的程度。）


	23. Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已确定的情侣关系  
> \- 《十三号仓库》交叉  
> \- 《神盾局特工》第二季之前，《十三号仓库》S04E01之后
> 
> （但是，HG还留在仓库，Duh。哦，对了，第五季不存在，显然。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

某种蒸汽朋克风的枪指着Natasha，另一把指着Maria。

Natasha准备好发射她的寡妇蛰，Maria就差一点就扣下她的格洛克手枪的扳机。

“我们不是威胁。”Maria说，一边偷瞄那个红发小屁孩，端着那把蒸汽机枪稳得像是风暴里的小舢板。

“真好笑，说这话的人正用一个致命的武器瞄准我。”那个小朋克反驳道。她的声音比她的行为举止冷静多了，Natasha还挺惊讶的。

“你也拿武器指着我们啊。”

“是哈，但是不致命。”她说着看了一下枪边的刻度盘，“现在还没。”

“她们确实不是威胁。”一个蓝眼睛的人说到，虽然他也举着那把怪怪的枪。

之前的小屁孩明显放松下来了，但是还是没放下武器。

Natasha皱眉，有点迷惑。她看着那个人，他好冷静啊（她们可是用枪和寡妇蛰瞄准了他们的）。

“真的？”另一个人问他。他点点头，放下了武器。

“好吧，随便了，不重要。”那个小朋克摇摇头，调整了她的姿态。“你们是谁，你们是他妈怎么进来的？我可是设置了，像是好几十个防火墙，但是你们破解了全部安保措施。谁他妈怎么做啊，还不打算武力威胁？这地方甚至没有在地图上标注好嘛！”

Natasha放松了胳膊，轻轻歪歪头。“你是那个叫Donovan的，对吧？”她推测道。

（她之前听到Skye兴奋的嘀咕着这个地方的防火墙有多有…挑战性了。）

那个朋克风小孩睁大了眼睛，“你…你怎么知道我是谁的？”

Maria叹气，放下了她的枪，似乎不在意他们对于自己和Nat的敌意。“你得到了我们最好的特工之一的敬意。而且我还听Frederic夫人说过不少你的好话。”

“你认识Frederic夫人？”那个冷静的家伙问道，嘴角勾起一个微笑。

“特工？”那个朋克青年同时问道。

Maria选择回答冷静的人的问题（真是意外…），“我认识。”Maria耸耸肩就好像那没什么大不了的（不过事实上，这是超重要的），“她算是我们在这里的原因。”她挑起眉毛看着那个冷静的人，“你是Steve。”她等到了一个点头，“你能看出来我是不是在撒谎，对吧？”

Steve看上去有些惊讶，但是他确实肯定的回答了。“你怎么…”

“先忍着问题，等我表亲回来了再问行吧。”Maria对他说着，并不严厉，但是语气里带着领导范儿。

“你表亲？谁啊？”朋克小青年--Claudia Donovan--充满不确定看着Maria。（不过她放下了怪里怪气的枪，这算是进展。）

Maria把她的格洛克手枪拆成零件放在桌子上。“Myka Bering。”她答道，然后坐好。她深吸一口气，“哈，苹果。”像是无视了Steve和Claudia之间惊讶和惊喜的表情。

Natasha也深吸了一口气，她笑起来，看向那两个年轻人。“你们现在有什么问题吗？”

*** ***

“你…你是黑寡妇。”Claudia用敬仰、崇拜还带点向往的眼神看着Natasha。

Natasha靠墙站着点了点头，眯眼看着那个年轻的女人。“你刚刚指着我们的那个东西是什么？”

Claudia兴奋的把她的枪递给Natasha看，差点把自己绊倒。她眼里带着警觉，但是还是很兴奋的。显然她不太确定她有没有被允许靠近Natasha，还是她会被Natasha不小心打残。

Natasha对她微笑着，Claudia随后放心的长出一口气。她小心的一步步走过去，直到她距离Natasha像是…一尺左右（距离黑寡妇只有一尺， **我的老天爷耶稣真主阿拉观音佛祖王母娘娘啊** ）。她把武器递过去，Natasha接了过来，开始研究。

“它叫Tesla，用发明家的名字…呃，Nikola Tesla来命名的，很显然。我是说，他发明的，但是是H.G.把它带到仓库的，然后，呃，我给它做了些改进。我把它Claudia化了。更强火力更小体积和重量。”Claudia觉得她现在简直和头发顺色，“拜托不要杀了我。”

Natasha仰头大笑起来，“天啊，冷静点，你几乎和Skye一样糟糕。”她说道，她的语气带着暖意，我的天啊，Claudia的心跳都要飞起来了，因为天啊，因为“非常多人能见到黑寡妇然后能活着讲述她们相遇的故事”。

“Skye是谁？”

“她就是黑了你的人。”Natasha说道。

Claudia整个人都僵住了，“黑了我？”她重复道。

“是的。”Natasha似乎对她微笑着--也许因为她看到了一团阴云在Claudia的眼中聚集。“就是之前Maria之前提过的，尊重你的那个特工。”

“那个攻破了我所有的防火墙的人吗？”

Natasha低哼一声，玩弄着手里的Tesla。“就是她。”

Claudia站直了身体，咬紧了牙关，眼里闪烁着坚定不服输的光。“我会让她知道黑我的后果，请见谅。”然后她愤愤的下了楼梯走近了通向仓库的小路。

*** ***

Myka看到了一团红色从Artie的办公室里飘出来，走进仓库。但是当时她并没有太在意。

她手里有更重要的事情要做。

“所以，你现在为神盾局工作。”她陈述着这一条她刚刚得知的事实。

“是的，直到神盾局倒台为止。”她的表亲耸耸肩，“不过，我依旧在为神盾工作，只是不在档案里而已。”

“你需要我们的帮助。”

“是的。”Maria的蓝眼睛里闪着坚定的光，Myka从小就懂这样的表情。

（这是Myka每次照镜子都能看到的表情。）

“你到底需要我们做什么？”Pete问道，同时一股饼干渣从嘴里喷了出来。

“Pete…”Myka头疼的捏着鼻梁，“认真点。”

“好吧，好吧。”Pete咽下了嘴里的食物，然后假装抚着胸口表现出特工的严肃--一个非常自相矛盾的动作。“严肃模式：开启。”

Myka因为她的搭档的举动翻了个大大的白眼。“替他向你道歉。”

“我身边也有这样的大号儿童。”Maria轻笑着，“你应该见见鹰眼的，等有机会帮你们介绍一下。”

“他像传言一样那么牛吗？”Pete问道，把他之前的陈述推翻，脸上剩下的只有一个咧开的嘴。

“不。”她答道。

“Aww~”

“ ** _Pete_ 。**”

“好吧，但是对于之前的问题我是认真的。”

Maria对他的问题点点头，“我们需要你们的一些装备。Playground--我们的新基地--现在的装备并没有我们希望的那么完备。许多我们之前的基地封存的各种黑科技都流到了黑市上，或者更糟，跑到了九头蛇的手里。”Maria叹气，那有些抓狂。“你们的装备…它们会是很好的助力。我们需要它们，直到神盾的装备能满足我们的需要为止。”

“好吧。”Myka处理着她新得到的信息，“又不是说我可以否决Frederic夫人的决定，我听说已经签署好相关文件了？”

Maria对她微笑着，有些歉意。“我也听说了。”

“你们神盾是怎么认识我们仓库的人的？”Myka问道。

“那个…”Maria叹气，她现在是完美的漠不关心的画像，沉在她坐在的沙发里。“我们的前局长算是你们的看守者的曾曾侄孙。”

看着Pete和Myka脸上被吓到和不敢置信的表情，Maria实在是忍不住她的笑声。

*** ***

Natasha觉得有人偷偷站在了她的身后。“你的无声潜行还不错。”

“之前有人这么说过，是的。”一个明显的英国口音答道，Simmons会昂着头一脸傲娇的这么说。

Natasha偷偷瞄了一眼那个女人，她看Myka Bering的表情带着未经剪辑的爱意。她自己的眼神看向了Maria，她相当确定她脸上也带着同样的傻乎乎的表情。

“你一定就是著名的Helena G. Wells了。”Natasha说道，眼神根本没离开神盾的前任副局长。

“你一定是著名的Natasha Romanoff了。”

“时光穿越者。”

“黑寡妇。”

“英国杀手。”

“俄国刺客。”

Natasha轻笑，她知道H.G.也是。

这比她预想的要有趣的多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 显然我爱《13号仓库》，而且我爱BlackHill。  
> 写这样的交叉就是迟早的问题。


	24. X-Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已确定的情侣关系  
> \- 日常

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

“我才不会抱着那个…东西。”Tony严肃的陈述道，抱着臂做出一副坚定的样子。

“这个‘东西’…”Pepper瞪着他，“是一个孩子。而且你要抱着她。”

“不。”Tony很固执的摇着头。

Pepper只是那么瞪着他。

3…

2…

“哦，我的天啊，好吧！”Tony举起双手投降，这时Pepper把那个孩子放在了他的怀里，顺便调整了一下Tony的姿势让她…随便了…更舒服一点。

“我为什么要这么做？”

“因为那些化学成分释放是你的错，在Fitz-Simmons努力制作解药的时候，我得去运营那个，记得吗，你家的企业。”

“你不能，让Happy运营SI吗？”

“Tony，他是我们的安全主管。他没有受过管理公司的训练。”

“我们的专业就是世界安保嘛，他可以处理的，拜托。”

“不行。”

“Pepper…”

“我说了不行，你现在简直像个幼稚园小屁孩。”

“这意味着你会照顾我吗？”

Pepper翻了个白眼，轻轻亲了他的脸颊。“得走了，别让她哭。”

（Tony不能做出这个保证，那并不意外。）

*** ***

有好多事让Tony Stark陷入现在的情况当中：

\- Tony，就像往常一样，动了许多他不该动的东西。

\- Tony，就像往常一样，不知道他身边在发生着什么。

\- Tony，就像是往常一样，总是用最最糟糕的方式把事情搞糟。

当然Tony Stark释放了某种缩小年龄的化学品--完全是意外，但是他妈的显然--必须影响所有复仇者中最听话的几个。

Maria Hill查看复仇者基地的医疗中心的时候看到Steve Rogers、Bruce Banner和Thor在游戏垫上晃晃悠悠的爬来爬去的时候头疼了起来。

因为他们都变成了三岁小孩。

我的天啊，Maria的生活什么时候变成了这样？

“简直不敢置信。”Natasha说道，站在Maria身边说道，她的想法和Maria差不多。

“我要杀了Tony。”Maria说。

Natasha低哼一声，“哦，好吧，如果在Pepper收拾完他之后还活着的话。”

Maria转头看着那一对，几米远，即使这样Maria都能看出Tony的强烈不适。

“活该。”Maria叹气，“三个复仇者和一个X战警。我要怎么和Fury解释？”

“我不担心Fury。”Natasha耸耸肩，Maria对于这位红发特工对待局长的态度翻了个白眼，“不过Xavier教授嘛…”

Maria忍住了害怕的颤抖，“那倒是。”她转头看着Tony站在角落里，怀里抱着另一个小孩。

他们到底要怎么解释这一切啊？

*** ***

他们给Coulson小队的Fitz和Simmons打了电话，让他们帮忙制作解药，因为他们自己的（愤怒的）科学家变成了一个小屁孩。

（在解释整件事情的时候Coulson听上去似乎很想笑。这混蛋，如果他不是已经“死”了的话，Maria绝对会杀了他的。）

*** ***

“你好啊，小人类。”Tony说道，强笑着。

（那更像是一个鬼脸，如果周围有个镜子Tony自己也会知道的。

而这里，没有。）

这个孩子--X战警中的一员，Pepper明确的提醒他过好几次--只是对他眨眨眼。她看起来并不喜欢他的鬼脸。

（一个三岁小孩可以做出这个表情来吗？Tony之前不知道，但是现在知道了，显然，他们可以。）

他换了个姿势，更舒服的抱着她。“你叫Jean，对吧？”

一秒。

两秒。

三秒。

她点点头，然后说，“但是，叫我凤凰女。”

他挑起眉毛，“凤凰女？那是什么，你的外号吗？”

又是三秒停顿，然后一个点头。“X教授给我起的。”

“当然了，他起的。”他小声的嘀咕道，“所以，凤凰女，你现在想干什么？”

这次，没有停顿，“我们玩抓人吧。”

*** ***

之后Tony意识到和一个似乎能读懂他的每个想法的变种人玩抓人并不是一个好主意。

（那是很久、很久以后了，在凤凰女让他跑进了复仇者基地的每一层的每一个房间之后。）

*** ***

“为什么这个禽类小恶魔会出现在这里？”Tony喘着粗气，瘫在Natasha旁边的地板上。

被提到的禽类恶魔睡着了，紧紧的抓着Natasha，因为她玩累了。

Natasha用手撸了撸Jean的头发，一个喜爱的笑容出现在嘴角。“她来看我的。”

“那拜托告诉我，你是怎么和她成好朋友的？”

“保密。”

“呃，好吧，我会自己找出来的。”Tony的呼吸慢慢缓和到了平稳的状态。“在我…睡一会之后。”

Natasha低哼了一声，“好吧，然后你可以把他们恢复正常，你个混蛋。”

Maria这时走进了房间，“你抱孩子的时候说脏话吗？”

“我相当确定Jean的词汇量比一般的小孩子大，她不介意几句脏话。”Natasha咧嘴笑着。

“好吧。”Maria站在Natasha的另一侧，转头轻轻亲了她的嘴唇。“但是在我们亲生的孩子身边不可以说脏话。”

“我保证。”Natasha说道，等她的脑子真的意识到她刚刚听到什么的时候，她整个人都僵住了。“等等，什么？”

*** ***

Jean Grey--正常的那个，或者作为变种人最正常的状态了--站在Natasha面前，穿着深色破破的裤子和皮夹克。她揉了揉她的颈后（一个紧张的动作，可能吧）。“我记得好多事。”

“我也是。”Natasha说道。

Jean翻了个白眼，“你知道我什么意思的。”

“好吧，知道。”

“所以…请你喝酒？”

“只要你保证不把那个地方烧成灰。”Natasha有爱你的撸了撸她的头发，Jean则是假装她被烦到了。

*** ***

“Tony Stark是怎么把Jean变成小孩子的？”Scott的脸塞满整个屏幕，他在Maria给他发了Natasha和小号的的Jean Grey击掌的照片之后立刻就打了视频电话过来。

“相信我，你不会想知道的。”

“她们现在在哪？”

Maria微笑着--Scott一直都是充满保护欲的大哥。“上城区，喝酒。”

“Jean依旧不太能控制自己的酒量。”

“在照顾过小号的凤凰女之后，我觉得我们可以控制好喝醉的凤凰女。”

“相信我…”Scott皱眉，“你们不能。”

*** ***

那是一个不完全是个灾难。

（从1分到Tony Stark把复仇者变成小宝宝来评分，这大概可以打8.0分。）


	25. Yarn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 恋爱之前  
> \- 平行宇宙：咖啡馆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

Maria不瞎，她其实非常有观察力。

当然她注意到有一位超级有魅力红发女人一周三次的来这里点一份大杯的双倍浓缩焦糖玛奇朵。

当然她记住了红发女人的名字-- _Natasha_ ，因为到现在Maria觉得她算是常客了，而且她在她来的第一次来的时候就记住了--而且在下雨的时候喜欢吃蓝莓蛋糕。（Maria不理解这两件事是怎么联系在一起的，就反正发生了，她不质疑这一切，至少不太质疑太多。）

当然她注意到了Natasha的纺织包里装着很多奇怪的东西和好多毛线。

（她就是记住了所有和Natasha有关的事。）

Maria感觉自己像是变成了某种变态跟踪狂，现在她细想想的话。

（但是这依旧不能让她停下来。）

（不管是不是变态，Maria必须得承认--至少和自己承认--她算是有点暗恋Natasha。）

*** ***

Natasha和往常一样，来到这里，走到柜台前，像往常一样微笑着，点和往常一样的订单。

Maria立刻就递给她了。

“噢。”Natasha似乎有些惊讶，而Maria不敢看她。（她真的试图不要看她，说真的。）

“是啊，算是预料到你会来。”Maria耸耸肩，像是没什么大不了的。（提示：这并不是实话。）

“谢谢。”Natasha的笑容扩大了，她的那双碧绿（丛林绿，不对…更像是祖母绿）的眼睛闪着亮亮的光。（这能点燃Maria）

（提示：她想被点燃。）

Maria清清嗓子，她觉得她从颈部开始一路红到了脸颊。（他妈的脸部血管。）

Natasha付钱（像往常一样，正好的。）她转身走到了她每次都坐的座位上。那是一个角落里的座位--不显眼，所以她没有被那些混混打扰的风险，但是能看到小店出入口。那很完美。

（就像眼前的这个女人，Maria想到。）

（不要， _Maria_ _，不要往那个方向想。）_

店里有些无聊，除了Natasha之外，只有三个客人。Maria有那个闲工夫做一回白日梦。

（不过，说实话，Maria不是做白日梦的那种人。

她觉得自己是一个完全不会做不切实际的梦的人。）

（这是她众多对自己撒的谎之一--经过了这么久，她自己都要相信了。）

Natasha在织着什么，就像往常一样，而这么久了这个场景依旧可以让Maria的心都化了。

（这真是一项了不起的成就，如果你问Maria在政治理论课上的同学的话。他们会告诉你她的心是冰块做的，冰冷坚硬，即使放在太阳上也不会化掉的。）

（但是Natasha的眼睛、Natasha的微笑… _Natasha_ _就是太阳。）_

（这是Maria的信仰。）

*** ***

大约一小时后Natasha走到柜台前的时候，Maria差点（几乎）都要被惊的蹦起来了。

“有什呢能帮到你的？”她问道。

Natasha低头看着地板，这让Maria想要伸手扶起她的下巴，好让自己能见到那双祖母绿的眼睛。

（但是她没有。）

（她当然没有。）

（她是在暗恋人家，但是她不傻。）

Natasha艰难的吞咽了几口唾液，把手里拿着的什么东西从柜台上推了过去，直到在Maria身前。“给你的。”她说，在Maria能做出反应之前，她已经走（更像是跑）出去了。

Maria拿起眼前的这团东西--这是一条围巾，用某种超级柔软像是云彩一样的毛线织成的--而且随着指尖的触感，她不自觉的把鼻子埋在当中，她能感觉到Natasha的温柔的抚摸，她觉得自己能感觉到在织就的过程中的爱意和精准。

（这真的是真的吗？）

一张小纸片从叠好的围巾里掉了出来，这让Maria的心脏真的要从胸腔里跳出来了，她捡了起来，天啊。

上面写了一串数字。

Maria有98%的概率确信这是电话号码。

（剩下的2%只是她残留的固执。）

（也许吧。）

她现在也许应该给这个号码发短信。

或者打电话。

她现在最好应该怎么做？

我了个大去。

*** ***

**未知号码：**

嘿，玛奇朵女孩。

\--MH

**Natasha** :

你好，咖啡吧女孩。

\--NR

**Maria** :

谢谢你的围巾。

\--MH

**Natasha** :

不用谢。

\--NR

**Maria** :

你不需要这么做的。

\--MH

**Natasha** :

我知道，我就是想这么做。

\--NR

**Natasha** :

我刚意识到这话有点尴尬。

\--NR

**Natasha** :

拜托不要觉得我是个变态或者什么其他的。

\--NR

**Natasha** :

因为我不是。

我觉得。

\--NR

**Maria** :

冷静点，我只是需要平复一下我过速的心跳。

\--MH

**Maria** :

我是说不是每一天都有一个美丽的女人送我一条手工织成的超棒的围巾的。

\--MH

**Maria** :

这…很意外的迷人。

\--MH

**Natasha** :

所以，你喜欢吗？

\--NR

**Maria** :

喜欢？我超爱的。

\--MH

**Maria** :

我是说我不知道这是用哪种毛线织成的，但是我觉得像是云彩和孩子的呼吸。

\--MH

**Natasha** :

是美梦做的。

\--NR

**Maria** :

我的天啊，你是个书呆子。

\--MH

**Maria** :

不过不要担心，我喜欢呆子。

\--MH

**Natasha** :

我不是呆子，我很凶的。

\--NR

**Maria** :

你基本上整个下午坐在那里织超可爱的围巾。

\--MH

**Maria** :

这和“凶”八竿子打不着好嘛。

\--MH

**Natasha** :

你没见过我骑摩托车，所以此推论不成立。

\--NR

*** ***

Maria呻吟一声，这女人会逼死她的。

*** ***

**Maria** :

好吧，现在我一定要见一次了，

\--MH

**Natasha** :

你家店铺大概7点关门，对吧？

\--NR

**Maria** :

是的。

\--MH

**Natasha** :

好极了，我去接你。

\--NR

*** ***

这绝对不可能真的发生。

_**是真的。** _

*** ***

**Maria** :

到时见。

\--MH

*** ***

“我向上帝发誓，Clint，如果你不停下的话，我会把你揍得一个月都拉不开弓。”Natasha咆哮着。

“如果那个可爱的咖啡吧女人发现你这么坏，她会说什么呢？”Clint脸上挂着他最棒的（最糟的）恶作剧的笑意，Natasha最终还是控制不住把一个网球狠狠的砸到他的胸口。

“Ow！”

“你自找的。”

“今晚，你会找酒店开房的。”

“ _Clint_ 。”

“好吧，好吧。我不逗你了。”他笑着，这次是真的。等她在哈雷上坐好之后，多递给她一个头盔。

“谢谢。”她嘀咕着，说着把摩托踢着火。

“就很高兴你终于鼓起勇气和她表白了。”

“是的。”她拒绝对上他那双“我早就知道”的眼睛。

他靠过来，小声说，“就记得做安全措施，好吧？”

如果接下来她戴着头盔的脑袋狠狠的撞在他的额头上，她一点也不抱歉。


	26. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 恋爱之前  
> \- 和[Chapter 5: Emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895203/chapters/49103873)同一世界观

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可被识别的元素分属于它们各自的所有者  
> **只是同人文而已，没有侵权的想法和故意

“黑寡妇会在十分钟之后着陆。”Phil报告道，“要求迟些汇报具体情况。想先休息。”

“同意。”Maria说道，“任务情况？”

“完成。”

“身体状况？”

“黑寡妇自检报告有两处肋骨骨折、两处枪伤，扭伤的手腕和腿上的刀伤。”

“好的，在医疗中心给她预定一张病房。把信息转交给Goodman医生。让他提前给黑寡妇的伤情做前期准备。”

Phil皱起五官。“呃，我不觉得那是个好主意。”

Maria疑问的看着他。

“黑寡妇不喜欢医生，让她特别紧张。”

她歪歪头，眼神冷峻。

“她喜欢自己处理伤口。”他补充道，“在她的档案里写着。”

Maria的眼神越来越冷，Phil意识到这句话说得有多蠢--因为当然Maria知道黑寡妇的档案里写了什么。

Maria记得整个档案里的每一个字。

那可是她他妈的亲笔写的。

“是啊，不行，我没法允许。”Maria说道，Phil简直要感谢上帝他的脑袋没有被扭下来。（至少到目前为止--Maria可是他最好的朋友，他知道她的能力，而这样的事情绝对是要被严肃对待的。）“她得去医疗中心。”

她的语气那么坚定，完全没有留出讨论的余地。（反正也没人会和她讨论的，特别是当她眼睛里发射出独属于她的力场的时候。）

“好吧…”他说道，他的手指已经在平板上跳跃起来了，“正在联系Goodman医生。”

他默默的替Natasha祈祷她能在最少伤害的情况下活下来。

啊，好吧。

_严厉的爱。_

*** ***

Phil在他时不时借用的空余的办公室里写文件，这是在空中母舰中少有的安静时刻。

但是当然，这种时刻不会持续很久。

“Hey，Phil。”

Phil叹气，但是没有从报告中抬起头。“我告诉你不要再爬通风管了，Barton。”

Clint从天棚上跳下来，落地几乎没有出声。他拉过来一把椅子，放在Phil的桌前，跨坐在上面，胳膊搭在椅背上。“我有个问题。”

“什么？”

“如果Nat开口约她出去的话，你觉得Hill副局会答应吗？”

这让Phil停顿了一下--只有一下下，但是Clint还是看到了。

（他也知道Clint看到了。）

“为什么要问这个问题？”他问道，控制着自己的声音。

“一些事。你在闪避我的问题。”

“你也是。”

Clint把脑袋放在他的胳膊上，“Nat最近几周非常情绪化。她在训练的时候快要把我揍死了。”

“她向来都能差点揍死你。”

“是的，但是最近就好像是她的动作变形了，像是自动驾驶一样。”他停了一下，别有意味的看了一眼Phil。“我觉得医疗中心的那件事真的对她影响很大。”

Phil再次叹气，这次他放下了手里的笔，并合上了眼前的文件夹。“医疗中心的那件事？”他对上了Clint坚定的眼神。

“你知道我说的是什么事。”

Phil揉了揉额头，“Natasha打算约Maria出去吗？”

“如果她开口，Hill会答应吗？”

“咱们在这绕圈子。”

“那是因为你不肯回答我的问题！”

Phil皱起眉，“那不是我该回答的问题。”

“但是你觉得她们应该在一起吗？”

“那并不是重点。”

“啊哈！”Clint咧嘴笑，“所以你确实是这么想的！”

“你简直让我头疼。”

Clint耸耸肩，“这就是个是否选择题，拜托。”

Phil就那么盯着他。

那位神射手也那么盯了回去，并没有被吓到。

他们的这次对峙持续了挺长的一阵子。

“好吧。”Phil终于放弃了，“但是这只是因为我真的需要写完这些文件，我真的没时间和你xjb聊天。”

Clint点点头。

Phil也点了点头。

“哦。”Clint说道，“真酷。谢谢。”然后他就站起来离开了。

Phil就在他打开门的瞬间出声阻止了他。

“我相信你知道这段对话不可以外传，Specialist。”

Clint回头看他，“传什么？”

Phil低头继续工作。

房门轻轻关上了。

*** ***

Maria看到Natasha趴在她家客厅的沙发上。她真的不记得给这位间谍--或者其他任何人，细想起来的话--她家的钥匙。她甚至不确定Natasha是怎么找到这里的。

但是，她成为间谍是有原因的，Maria想到--还是世上最好的一个呢。

“你为什么在这？”她问道--这并不是反对，只是好奇。

“我觉得无聊了。”Natasha在玩着某个小玩意儿，Maria现在还没认出来那是什么。“我猜你也是。”

“为什么？”

“没什么事能吸引你的注意力超过几分钟。”她直接答道。

Maria发出了一个像是同意的声音。

“这是什么？”Natasha问道。

Maria惊讶的挑起眉毛，她终于认出来Natasha在玩什么了。

那是一个她的旧物箱里的一个动漫人偶。

“我觉得，我在2007年得到它的。”她说道，“他是在动漫里最喜欢的角色之一。”

Natasha起身坐直盯着她，眼睛不可思议的睁大，闪着光。Maria从她的样子看出那位红发杀手对于能了解有关于自己的新信息很兴奋，但是为什么，她不太确定。

不过她还是顺着往下说，通常Natasha不会问她什么的，她现在的这个样子是她能允许自己最接近提问的样子了。就好像在世上最想要的东西就是关于Maria的信息，那Maria就把这些信息提供给她。

（Maria愿意给Natasha想要的一切。只是她们两个都还不知道而已。）

“是啊，是啊，我之前喜欢看动漫。”她有些不爽的吐槽，同时脱下了她的鞋子和外套。就好像她并不是在和一个顶级杀手分享她自己的故事。“我特别喜欢看原文的动漫，英文翻译总是让台词失去一些重要的细节。”

“你现在不看了吗？”

她害羞的勾起嘴角，“在神盾局工作通常不会给我留出这样的休闲时光。”

“你会说日语吗？”

“好久没说生疏了，但是会。”

Natasha低哼一声，用手指描摹人偶的线条。“所以这个是？”

“Zero。至少这个身份是叫这个。”她带着喜爱笑着说，“他的真实身份是鲁路修。”

“这是什么动漫？”

“《反叛的鲁路修》。”

“故事剧情是什么？”

Maria走到厨房的岛柜旁边。“关于一个被放逐的王子，找父皇复仇的故事。他很无助，他想要权力。一天他遇到了一位神秘少女--以契约与禁制的形式--让他得到了“绝对服从”的能力。要喝茶吗？”她举起杯子问道。

Natasha点点头。她什么都没说，但是她的眼睛让Maria继续说下去。

在准备她们的茶的时候，她继续说道。“有了这个能力之后，他组织起了一个针对他的父亲的反抗组织。他需要这么做的同时，还要躲开侦查，当然他是下定了决心了的。他想要带给世界和平，让他的妹妹，眼盲且瘫痪，有一个可以不用担心的生活。

Natasha深思状的低头打量着手里的Zero人偶。“但是，反抗不是让世界不和平吗？”

“也许。”Maria应声道，“但是他是思考长线作战的人。后来他发现他的父亲想要终结他们已知的世界，而且他自己也有他自己的契约与禁制。所以…”

“噢。”

“他发动了一场战争。”

“他赢了吗？”

“算是吧。”Maria拿过来她们俩的茶杯，“他是一个非常标准的唯权力是图的王子。”她顺便递给Natasha一杯。

“谢谢。”Natasha说道，把茶接了过来。她浅呷了一口，“一切以结果论。”

“是的。”Maria同意道，坐在Natasha旁边。

她们安静的坐了一会，品着她们的茶。

Maria对这一切有多居家而感到有些惊讶--就在家里和Natasha坐着，她几乎不用费力就可以想象余生都可以这么做的样子--而这真的吓到她了。

这吓到她是因为她不知道该怎么怎么处理这种感觉。

这吓到她是因为她不知道这种感觉是不是双向的。

但是她转头看到Natasha的侧影，这个名字对于她的敌人来说就是死亡通知书的女人似乎非常放松，而这突然之间，那就不重要了。

不管怕不怕，Maria知道自己都陷得太深了。

她陷得太深，她已经不知道该怎么回到岸上。

而当Natasha对上她的眼神的时候，Maria开始怀疑自己是不是还想回到岸上。

因为如果Natasha的眼睛是大海的话，Maria会很乐意陷在其中。

*** ***

第二天Phil看到Clint在空中母舰的走廊上晃悠着--鹰眼和黑寡妇的任务所需情报还未齐备，所以他们现在有些闲暇时间--他看上去像是吃太多糖的小屁孩。

“你怎么了？”他问道。

Clint就朝他神秘一笑，“你会知道的。”

这可不是Phil听到过的最让人放心的话。

*** ***

Phil经常和Maria在她的办公室一起吃午餐。这是她刚刚提拔为副局长的时候培养的习惯。Phil当时开玩笑说她现在可以躲开食堂的人群，因为她现在有自己的地方了，她出乎意料的对他点点头，说“这主意不错，Phil。”

他们轮流去食堂买午餐，今天轮到Phil。他走进Maria的办公室，然后把中餐外卖盒子和筷子放在她的桌子上。

她从屏幕上抬起头来，微笑起来。“啊，拯救者来了。”

“看起来你需要。”

“是的，我需要。”她同意道，把杂乱的桌子清理干净（或者在她那里算是杂乱的吧--对Phil来说她的桌子永远都整齐的令人发指，因为Maria Hill像是有洁癖，所有的东西都必须在它应该在的地方）。

“任务出错了？”

“难道不是一直吗？”Maria叹气，“四个3级特工在马什哈德中暴露了，需要撤离。”

“多长时间？”

“你的意思是多短吧？”Maria嘟囔着，“他们大概只坚持了两分钟。我有点想把整个制作卧底身份的部门开除。他们提出的卧底的背景故事简直荒谬的难以想象。他们荒谬的程度真的就很荒谬。”

Phil坐在Maria对面捡起一个外卖盒子。“也许我们可以招一批创意写作专业的人来编卧底身份。那些人编故事超有创意的。”

刚出锅的食物的香味飘满了整个屋子。Maria低哼一声，咬下了第一口。“这真是个不错的主意，Phil。写一个正式的提案，我们可以一起向Fury提议。”

他笑了起来，“嘿，如果你已经同意了的话，那我们就没必要和他说了。”他艰难的和筷子搏斗，“他大概就会把你直接赶出来。因为，那个，你觉得‘给制作卧底身份的部门雇几个创意写作的人’这种事他会认为需要他亲自上阵吗？”

Maria考虑了一下，她做了个鬼脸。

Phil轻笑起来。

在午餐吃了一半的时候，Maria说道，“Natasha昨天来我家了。”

Phil的一根筷子掉下去，“她干嘛了？”

“什么都没干。她就坐在我的沙发上，一起喝茶。”

Phil对她眨眨眼。

“你觉得这对她重要吗？”她问道。

Phil用剩下的那根筷子把西兰花串了上去，“是的。”他答道，从筷子上撸下了他的蔬菜，吞咽了下去。“你有多余的勺子吗？我不能这么吃完我的午饭。”

Maria打开抽屉，递给他一个勺叉。“即使有两根筷子你也吃不完你的午饭。”

“这话很让人抓狂，但是倒是真的。”他同意道，接过了餐具。“不过，这对你来说重要吗？”他反问Hill。

“是的。”Maria答道，同时吃下了一个饺子，“非常重要。”

*** ***

一周之后，Natasha又一次的出现在Maria的家里。

这次，Maria连问都没问。她只是走向厨房，开始烧水泡茶。

然后她们就像一周之前那样坐在那里。

Natasha双手捧着她的茶杯，很是专注的盯着杯里的内容。

Maria等她开口。

“我觉的，”她说道，长出一口气，然后继续。“我觉的这就是你为什么那么忠诚的跟随Fury。”

“什么？”

“他让你想起了Zero，不是吗？”

Maria思考了一下，轻轻勾起嘴角，“是的，我猜应该是。”

“他们都很顽固，都有着很严重的面对权威的问题。”Natasha抬眼，“他们都用谎言和欺骗来达到他们的目的。”这并没有什么评判的意味，只是陈述事实。

Maria点点头。

“你是唯一一个不怕正面和他对峙的人。”

“他有时候需要有人提醒规则还是存在的。”Maria说道。

“但是你信任他。”

“我相信他做的所有事都是有原因的。他能看到更大的布局。”

“你有你自己的一套规矩。”这是又一次的陈述事实。“当你的信仰和他所做的不一样的时候，一定很难听从他的命令吧？”

“就像我说的，我相信他这么做都是为了宏观的好处。我们的视角不一样，因为他看到的是宏观视角，而我是在地上工作的步兵。”Maria耸耸肩，“但是如果他告诉我，我站的那块地面会下陷，我必须得从一个在我看来是必死的悬崖跳下去的时候，即使我看不到，我也会那么做。因为我知道他不会让我摔死。我知道他有自己的计划。”

Natasha仔细的打量她，“我明白了。”

Maria喝掉了她手里剩下的茶。

“你是他的朱雀，是吧？”

Maria挑起眉毛。

Natasha解释道，“你负责保守他的秘密，完成他的目标。”她补充道，“用合理合法的方式。”

这时Maria开始笑起来，“我从没这么想过，但是没错。”

Natasha看上去很得意。

“等等…”Maria略一点头，意识到了什么。“你看那部动漫了吗？”

Natasha点头，“是的。”

“整部吗？”

“是的。”

“为什么？”Maria追问道。

Natasha看她的表情像是她问了一个蠢问题。“因为这对你很重要。”她简短的回答道。

在Maria能组织起一个回应之前，Natasha拿起了遥控器，打开电视，然后靠着沙发。

这个话题到此为止。

*** ***

Phil今天拎着外卖盒子去Maria办公室的路上的时候，看到她在食堂里。

和Natasha坐在同一桌。

他感到有人站在他旁边。

“我希望她们可以‘从此幸福的生活在一起’。”

Phil轻笑起来，说这话也太早了，而且他觉得Natasha和Maria都还不知道她们在干什么。“慢慢来，Clint。她们会到那一步的。”他低头看看手里拿着的外卖盒子，然后看着那个弓箭手。“一起吃午饭？”

Clint孩子气的笑起来，“当然好啦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我都不知道我在写什么。我就是怀念看动漫的日子吧，我猜。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
